Clash of Titans
by Cossacks250
Summary: Two years on from the Great Winter, Arendelle is prospering, Anna and Elsa are closer than ever and everything is calm and tranquil. But when a threat once deemed as mere myth comes to life and threatens all they hold dear, the gang will be in a fight for their very lives. Unbeknownst to them, however, they are not the only ones fighting this mythical creature. Some OC's.
1. Prologue

**I do not own the Frozen or the Godzilla franchises  
**

One of the things that many people admired about the so-called 'New World', or America as it was now called, was its natural landscape. Despite that large swathes of this continent discovered centuries before had been turned into growing cities with hundreds of miles of railroad track and farmland covering it from the cold regions of the north to the deserts of the south it was still a thing of beauty. A piece of nature that never failed to captivate even the most radical of city-folk, having believed and even expressed vehemently and vociferously man's domination over nature as both a natural talent and a gift from the divine, with its immense forests, luck greenery, steady and calming streams and abundance of wildlife. Put in a concise manner, it was a land full of wonder, beauty and amazement.

That had been part of the reason why Henrik had come here to America, after having been told continuously by his grandfather and several friends of his of their own experiences in this part of the world. Even though he had believed them, and he was a real lover of nature, he never really saw himself as someone who wanted to leave his native homeland of Norway, and especially the city of Arendelle; the kingdom tucked away in one of the many fjords that dotted the southern Norwegian coastline. There, the natural landscape was captivating beyond imagination to him and, well he just ever really saw any reason to leave it. Frankly, to be honest, if anyone had told him that some twenty months ago he would standing on the eastern coast, or seaboard as the Americans referred to it, of this continent on the other side of the Atlantic Ocean, he would have dismissed them as liars, tricksters or people who had something wrong with them. Though now if they were to say those exact same words to him he would give a light chuckle and admit he had been proven wrong.

Of course, dear readers, as you can no doubt gather, nature was not the only thing that had drawn him away from Europe to America. Henrik was a trader of the usual commodities that found its way into both Arendelle and neighbouring kingdoms' markets; timber, fish, silver, iron etc. And given that there were many Norwegian settlers in scattered enclaves across America; it helped the many kingdoms establish themselves, to an extent, on the international trading stage (He himself was staying at one of these settlements in the northeast). Henrik was to quickly see opportunities in this and, after gathering resources and getting into contact with the right people and obtaining the approval of Queen Elsa of Arendelle, he set off and well … here he was as part of a growing Norwegian community participating in trading and dealing with merchants and buyers from all over the world. Britain, France, the German states, America (obviously), Italy, India, The Middle East, even the far off regions of the world Europeans called the 'East' such as China and Japan were here, though as expected they were relatively few in number.

Today, however, Henrik was conducting no trade. If he was not working then one would easily find him either wandering along the coastline taking in the natural scenery or exploring the woods not far from the town. It calmed and soothed his mind, but neither was he doing this. Rather, his mind was racing like a cannonball being fired; so too were his legs as he ran as fast as he could up a small hill that overlooked the beach and the sea. One thing was on his mind; get to the top of that hill and fast!

Almost stumbling from a sudden halt in his movement and breathing heavily as if he had been in a marathon, Henrik's eyes searched the scene in front of him, desperately hoping to lock onto what he had seen coming this way a few minutes earlier it had to be here! It had to be! It could not have just disappeared!

Taking a moment to compose himself, Henrik took out a handkerchief and mopped his brow. He was by no means unfit, just not used to this amount of running. He was about 6ft and broad and dressed in a large black coat with a white shirt underneath and black trousers and cobbled shoes on his large feet. His face was long with a plum nose, small mouth, blue eyes and black hair so by no means was he not handsome either; already he had attracted the attention of several of the local women. It was just that he preferred his work over company of the opposite sex but when it called for it, he did enjoy being with a woman.

Putting the handkerchief in his pocket, he scanned the water again. "Oh where are you?!" he hissed to himself in annoyance. "Akiro needs to know! We cannot lose sight of this now!"

As you may now be wondering whom it was he was talking about, dear readers, I shall explain. You see, as mentioned earlier, there were several people from the largely closed off East who were also present in America, even from the very isolated Japan, where this Akiro had originated. He and Henrik had met each other a few weeks after the latter had arrived in America and became fast friends, often inviting one another around for dinner and exchanging of culture. Akiro had even begun teaching Henrik Japanese, and Henrik in return was teaching him Norwegian; another sure sign of their great friendship. To many in the village this was unusual; some even frowned upon Henrik for mixing with a foreigner whose customs and culture were deemed inferior to their own, but the majority either did not care, or react if they did, or were happy with them.

It was when they had known each other for just under a year when Akiro, after inviting Henrik around for dinner, had gone to prepare a letter to send to a fellow merchant in the south of the area they were living in that Henrik had come across a large book on his host's shelf. Being curious, he opened it, expecting to see the lovely ink art that he had grown fond of after Akiro had shown it to him. But what he saw instead were not landscape pictures of nature or of anything man-made or even anything like an animal.

Well, you could say it was technically an animal, just one that many would never have seen before.

As Henrik had scrolled through the pages, taking in everything he saw on each one with a mind aghast from both wonder and tentativeness, Akiro emerged from his bedroom, saw his guest looking through his book and was quick to take it away from him in a fit of anger, berating him for going through his property. After calming down, Akiro sat Henrik down and told him that he must _not tell anyone else_ of what was in that book, which Henrik promised not to do, before explaining to him _everything_ he had seen.

By the end of the nearly hour long lecture, Henrik left his friend's house in a state of near shock, his mind completely blank and filled only with questions about what he had just heard.

Since then, however, he had aligned himself to Akiro and, for the last year, had been keeping track of everything and anything that seemed strange. Word would always get around through sailors and travellers of the mysteries of this world and whenever they reached this part of the American northeast coast, Henrik and Akiro were quick to try and learn everything they could about them. Given that they were both traders and men of relatively high ranking access to the captains and crewmembers had not been a problem. Keeping it secret was, of course, something different but they had managed it so far.

Though, as Henrik continued to search the sea, he wondered to himself how much longer it would remain that way.

"Oh for God's sake, where are you?!" he muttered to himself again, quickly glancing over his shoulder to make sure he was alone. No one else could see or know of this! "I saw you!" he said to himself, his voice rising with annoyance as he looked back out to sea, his head going left and right.

 _Left-nothing_

 _Right-nothing_

 _Left-nothing_

 _Right-nothing but a black shape_

 _Left-Nothi-WAIT!_

Looking back to his right, or to the south, his eyes were quick to lock onto a large black shape moving through the water. Swallowing hard, he walked across the hill, never taking his eyes off it as it seemed to approach the coast. What struck him about it was its size. Even now in the dimming afternoon sun, he could make out it was big, very big! Even the water above it seemed to shift as it glided effortlessly as if it were terrified and trying to escape.

"My God!" Henrik breathed with a shocked tone.

As the shape moved on, passing the shoreline by about a few hundred feet, though it looked to be less considering its size, Henrik watched as the water suddenly broke a little. From within the depths like some rising monster, a row of huge spires, almost like fins, broke the surface and towered over the water as they ploughed through it effortlessly, sending waves in all directions. Henrik watched with a mixture of amazement and terror, his mind going blank completely as it tried to process what it was he was seeing.

Shaking his head a little, he muttered something under his breath but it was hard to decipher. Given what he was witnessing, though, it was no doubt something that emphasised the expression he had on his face.

For about a minute, he watched the fins move further and further away to the north, still ploughing through the water like a knife through warm butter. Then, like magic, they just dropped from view and disappeared beneath the waves and the shape disappeared from sight behind another tree covered hill that jutted out slightly from the coast a few hundred metres away.

It had taken about a minute for Henrik's experience to take place, but even if it had been ten seconds or five seconds it would have been enough to plant the fear and trepidation in his mind and the adrenaline pumping through his body along with his now out of control heartbeat. He did not know what it was or what it was doing here but one thing was certain; Get back to Akiro now!

But just as he turned away to run back to his horse, he stopped and looked back in the direction the shape had come and his heart may have stopped for a brief moment because his skin turned white and his breath was caught in his throat.

A little further out to sea, another shape moved past, the water, as with the predecessor, being violently thrown aside as it went. Though nothing broke the surface and it was about a hundred feet or so more out from the previous shape's line of movement, Henrik could see that there was one difference between these two.

This one was _a lot bigger_! Its sheer size made him gulp as if fearing that he would have to go up against … whatever the hell it was! Part of him told him to run but he just stayed rooted to the spot, frozen in time like a statue.

Racing by as if in pursuit, this shape quickly disappeared behind the same hill and once again the sea was calm and sparkled with the sunlight reflecting off of it. Henrik stood frozen for a moment longer, unable to move or speak, his eyes wide with shock and terror, his mouth quivering as if he tried to speak but not a single word came out.

Then, snapping himself back into reality as his brain seemed to activate itself, once again, he ran as fast as he could back inland towards his horse.

 **Ten minutes later**

"Whoa boy!"

Pulling back hard on the reins of his horse, Henrik screeched to a halt and, almost simultaneously, leapt off onto the ground and took off running towards a large two storey wooden house near the dirt path that made up for a road. A stone chimney jutted out from the roof and a small stable was placed next to it across a garden with three stacks of hay and a fork placed in it. Through one of the windows, he could see a figure sitting on the floor in front of a table and above the front door were several Japanese characters but Henrik was in too much of a hurry to read them.

BANG! The front door flew open and Henrik stood in the doorway, his chest heaving, his face covered with sweat and his shirt untucked and coat dirty from where he had fallen off trying to get on his horse in a hurry. An Asian man of about thirty with black hair, brown eyes and was dressed in a sort of traditional Japanese attire almost leapt into the air as he turned to see Henrik plough into the house like some intruder.

"Henrik?!" he exclaimed, his English heavy with a deep Japanese accent. "What is it? What's w-"

He stopped and looked at his Norwegian companion in the eyes. One look was all it took. With that, he rushed over and pulled Henrik inside and set about shutting and locking the door and closing all the curtains and windows.

As Henrik tried to get his breath back, he took a moment to gather himself and took in his surroundings to try and calm himself with familiarity. The front room was large with wooden floors, walls and ceiling. The chimney began at the fireplace on the right wall where a small fire was still ablaze, though the wood was almost burnt to a crisp. Along it were several Japanese pottery items Akiro had bought with him from his homeland or had been given by other Japanese travellers he had come across. In the middle of the room was a small table with tiny legs and several cushions around it. A plate of rice and sauce with chopsticks and a spoon was sat on top of it. Along the walls were several ink paintings of the landscape of Japan as well as the natural American landscape from which Akiro had come across on his travels. Below one of Mt Fuji on the left wall was a long shelf filled with books, a bamboo flute and several pieces of paper and an ink pot. Another door on the wall at the other end of the room led to the bedroom and the stairs.

Henrik was suddenly snapped out of his trance by Akiro, who pulled him over to the table and sat him down on one of the cushions. Akiro sat opposite him and looked at Henrik was a form expression of determination.

"Henrik, what did you see?" he asked him.

For a moment, he tried to reply but the words got lost in his mouth. With a mental hit, he replied with two sentences.

"The stories of the sailors were true, Akiro!" his voice was quiet but dripped with fear. "I saw _Them!_ "

On that note, Akiro's expression changed instantly from determination to fear.

 _God help us all._ "Which way did they go?"

"To the north!" Henrik paused for a moment to try and contemplate what was going on. "It seems what happened south was true after all!"

Akiro nodded and was silent for a moment, looking down at the food on the table. No longer was he in a mood to eat. Now, he was set on one thing.

"Henrik," he said after a few moments, looking up at his European colleague. "Go back to the house where you live and gather your things. You must go back to Arendelle."


	2. Strange reasons

**Six months later**

 **Arendelle, Southern Norway**

Late summer in Arendelle was a beautiful time of the year for the inhabitants and the people of the surrounding towns and settlements. Every day, it was guaranteed to be sunny with warm heat bearing down on the region and a clear blue sky accompanied by a sparkle on the crystal clear waters around and outside the fjords. For anyone within the town or from outside, they could barely imagine a better place to be.

Right now, the city was as busy as ever, which was expected for the summer times when visitation to the kingdom was at its peak. People were out for strolls by themselves or with their families; some buying others taking in the sights of Arendelle. Merchants and traders were selling their finest stock; pubs and cafes were displaying their commodities; flowers and market stalls lined the cobbled streets and there was a degree of happiness amongst the population as they went about their daily business. And at the docks boats sat or were entering or leaving; the people on board doing the same as their vessel.

As a group of new arrivals left the latest boat to arrive in port, being headed by several children excited to see the famed city and the so called 'Snow Queen' as she had been nicknamed, there was a sense of unease around a number of the crew. Whilst most of the crews and passengers here dismissed them, there had been stories of ships vanishing at sea without a trace, as was reported by those who were often the last to view them before they went on their ill-fated voyages. On the few occasions where there were survivors, they were too shocked to utter a word. As if that was not enough, even villages on the shorelines of countries around the Atlantic's northern coast had been reduced to rubble overnight, sometimes in the space of minutes. However, many believed in a host of other explanations. Bad weather, as it was a stormy time in the Atlantic, pirates, even mermaids had been blamed as the cause of their demise. Generally, though the first two were the accepted causes and so people quickly brushed them aside, hoping to continue on with their lives.

That was, all apart from one.

As he disembarked from the ship, his face slightly white from sea sickness and carrying a suitcase in one hand and a large bag over his shoulder, Henrik gazed at the homely surroundings he had been longing for and breathed a sigh of relief. First because he was off that goddamn vessel (going out at sea was never really a thing of his and may have even been part of the reason he did not wish to go to America a while ago); second, because he had survived. It was not the journey itself that was too deadly, they had run into a storm or two and a few people were lost because of sickness or having fallen overboard, but that they had not run into … into …

"Master Henrik, I presume?" a voice snapped him out of his trance.

Coming up the walkway towards him, having to turn or step sideways to let the new arrivals pass him, was a large man dressed in black trousers with black cobbled shoes a white shirt and a large blue coat that looked stretched on his body frame. His face was long with a thick neck, a large nose, a large chin and a bald head but with dirty blonde hair growing around the sides and back.

"Kai!" Henrik exclaimed as he walked over to him.

Kai greeted Henrik with a smile and a cheery expression as he slapped his gloved hand on his shoulder. "It's good to see you again," he greeted him as he took in his appearance. "My, how long has it been?"

"More than enough time," he replied with a hearty chuckle, only to suddenly stumble as he attempted to shift his bag and it fell off his shoulder with his hand still holding onto it. Luckily, Kai grabbed his arm and held him steady.

"Oh, let me take that," he offered, taking the bag away from Henrik and holding it down by his side. "Shall I take your suitcase?" he asked.

"No, no, it's fine," Henrik replied with a shake of his head and a raise of his hand as a gesture of thanks. "I can handle it." A pause hung between them, only broken by the sounds of their feet on the wood and the apologies they offered to a few people they allowed to pass as they left the boat. "So, I guess it's back home again, eh."

Kai chuckled. "Of course. We've looked after it for you, don't you worry. Come."

With Kai leading the way, Henrik followed him into the crowd of people down the dock and onto the cobbled streets of Arendelle, the lovely scenery of fruit market stalls, flowers adorning the wooden coverings behind the wall that ran along the edge of the water overlooking the fjord and the familiar Sami buildings that made up the kingdom. It was good to be back, and safe too.

As they separated from the rest of the group and walked down the main street and began to work their way through the crowds, Kai spoke up.

"So Henrik, why have you returned? So early, I mean?" he asked him curiously. "Was it not what you expected out there?"

Henrik was silent for a moment, then feigned trying to sort out his suitcase handle as he replied. "Oh it had its differences. I just guess I missed being back home." He hoped it would fool Kai, but as he momentarily glanced back at his acquaintance's face he saw that he did not believe his lie and so quickly set about taking in the scenery and spoke up again before Kai could press any further. "So, I take it things have been fine since I left? No more winters?"

Kai shook his head, edging around a woman holding her child by the hand as they waited in line at a stall selling bread. "No, everything has been fine. Queen Elsa has been accepted for who she is by everyone and no one wishes to cause trouble. We still have problems with Weselton-"

"Or Weaseltown," Henrik cut in with a smug expression, making Kai chuckle.

"Of course! He still tries to resume trading with us, but Queen Elsa made it very clear in her proclamation that we would no longer do business of any sort with them. Though, we do apologise for any inconvenience it may have caused you."

Henrik just shrugged his shoulders as they stopped in their tracks to allow a man pulling a cart to pass them across the street towards an alley. "Oh, it's fine, no need to bother worrying about it. They were never very co-operative to begin with. Personally, I would think it's one of the best decisions the Queen made regarding her trading partners."

Kai nodded in understanding and another silence fell between them, though maybe it was best considering the rising noise level around them as they passed through the crowd. To their left, a group of men were talking and every so often a cackle erupted from them as one among the group cracked a joke or spoke some humorous words. Opposite that, a woman and her husband were talking amongst themselves over what to do next as they had just left a café and were considering whether to go for a walk along the docks or have a browse at the market. Children playing in the streets darted through the legs and gaps of the people, engaged in a game of tag and it looked to be a young boy of about nine who was 'it' and was chasing several of his friends; their giggling and laughing and squealing mixing with the hundreds of other conversations around them and within a few seconds they were out of sight but could still be heard as they continued on.

"Have you heard what has been happening for a while?" Kai asked, hoping to resume the conversation again. Henrik gave him a slightly puzzled and curious look so he continued. "About the missing ships?"

Henrik looked away and hesitated for a moment before replying. "No, I-I haven't," he muttered nonchalantly, almost uncomfortably. "So how is Princess Anna and her new fiancée, that … oh, what's his name?!" he quickly changed the subject.

"Princess Anna and Kristoff are fine," Kai stopped in his tracks, now looking at Henrik, who stopped a few inches ahead of him, with a concerned look in his eyes. "Henrik, is everything okay? You seem a little on edge."

Henrik sighed lightly. "Yes, Kai, I'm fine," he replied, almost in an annoyed tone but was quick to mentally hit himself for it. _Damn! That'll surely sound convincing won't it!_ "Um, Kai, I can take them from here. Thank you very much for your help and coming to greet me." He said as he took his bag off his accomplice and set about walking away. "Sorry but I'm in a bit of a rush and I wish to get home," he added to try and sound more convincing.

"Oh … um, okay." Kai replied, taken by surprise by his change in demeanour. "Are you sure you are alright?" he pressed again.

"Yes, I'm fine," Henrik nodded. "I will see you later. Thank you again." he added hurriedly and quickly left in an equal sort of manner, weaving in and out of the gaps between the people and quickly disappearing into the crowd, leaving Kai standing there speechless for a moment before he sighed and, with a raise of his eyebrows as if to say _"Dear, dear, what is the matter with him,"_ walked back in the direction of the castle.

 **Within the Arendelle castle; Queen Elsa's study**

Sitting behind her desk, quill in hand and working hard on a new document concerning the repairing of roads that led away from the city into the ills towards the neighbouring villages and towns; was Elsa, Queen of Arendelle. She was dressed in her ice gown, something that she had taken to wearing considering her powers and her role. As she worked on the document, a thin layer of ice began to creep across the desktop, licking at and quickly attaching itself to the base of her inkpot and going down the wooden legs onto the carpet.

It was when her desk was when there was a dark blue colour covering about three quarters of the desk and that the edges of the paper were covered with ice that she noticed, startling her. Breathing deeply and closing her eyes to console herself, she calmed and then opened her eyes to find the ice quickly disappear into thin air.

 _Luckily Anna didn't see that!_ She mentally said to herself in a relieved way and stared out of the window to her left, taking in the beautiful natural scenery; the blue sky, green fields and tall mountains and the buildings that made up her kingdom and the people milling about in the courtyard and on the bridge that led to the castle. She sighed, wishing that she could join them but she was queen. It was not a duty she could laze about on.

 **KNOCK! KNOCK!** "Elsa?"

 _Oh, speak of the devil!_ "Come in, Anna!" she called.

The large oak wooden doors opened and in stepped her younger sister Anna, wearing her new summer dress that Elsa had made the adjustments to on her birthday two years ago. She loved it and she wore it often during the summer months. On her feet were a pair of black clip on shoes and white leggings covered her legs. Her red hair was tied up in a bun and in her hands were two cups of tea.

"Hey, Elsa!" she greeted her older sister cheerfully as she shut the door with her foot and made her way across the study, passing various paintings of well renowned Arendelle and Norwegian figures as well as expensive looking furniture along the walls and a rug on the floor. When she reached the desk, she set the two cups down on its surface. "I brought you something to help you focus."

Elsa smiled at her and took one of the cups. "Thank you, Anna. I needed it!" she replied and took a sip, savouring the warm, sweet taste of the liquid as it slid down her throat. Her ice powers kicked in so as to ensure she did not burn her lips off her face. "Have a seat." She offered to her sister.

"Thanks," Anna replied, pulling up one of the chairs and sitting down in it. "So how's it going?" she asked.

Elsa sighed and held up the piece of paper momentarily before setting it back down. "Oh wonderful," she replied with a hint of humorous sarcasm. "Nice little midday enjoyment of preparing road maintenance later on this afternoon. Such joy!" she raised both her arms into the air slightly to add emphasis.

Anna giggled. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." She replied and set about writing with her quill again; Anna watching with slight interest as she took a huge gulp from her drink, only to regret it as it burned her tongue. "Too hot?" Elsa asked without looking up, which she was glad of because she could not keep the small smile over her little sister's antics off her face.

"Y-yeah!" Anna breathed, feeling her tongue for a moment, wincing as her fingers touched it. "That'll teach me." she said. "That looks really easy," she commented, nodding at the quill Elsa was writing with.

Elsa chuckled as she looked up at Anna. "Oh, Anna, believe me, _it isn't!_ " she replied. "Don't ever believe anyone when they tell you it is because they're lying." She added.

Anna shrugged. "I suppose, but it still looks easy. I mean for you, because … well y'know you've had lots of practice and had to be all graceful and proper and probably had to fill out lots of documents like that and probably birthday cards and presents and letters. Like that time you were speaking to that British diplomat and-wait, what?" she stopped trying to process how she got onto this in the first place.

Elsa giggled at her sister's rambling. "Oh, Anna! That's why I love you! You're just so cute as a sister."

Anna stifled a laugh and shrugged. "Well, I try," she joked, making them giggle once again.

As Elsa set herself back on her work again, she spoke up. "So where's Kristoff today?"

"Oh, he's out delivering ice with Olaf and Sven. Very busy at this time of year, as you can imagine," she nodded her head in the direction of the window and Elsa nodded in agreement. "Then he has to go see the trolls again, and no doubt he'll get another musical interlude."

Elsa laughed. "Another 'Fixer Upper' I take it?" she asked expectantly and Anna nodded.

"Oh yes," her sister replied. "But he'll be fine. He is my boyfriend."

Elsa laughed a little and scribbled her signature on the document and set the quill back in the inkpot, breathing a sigh of relief as she leaned back a little in her chair, relieved at having gotten this done. Boy was it time consuming.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked her. "Seriously, I mean are you finding this too stressful?"

Elsa shook her head as she sat back upright. "No, no, it's fine. It's like you said with Kristoff it's that time of year. It's to be expected. It could be worse though."

"Well, don't stress yourself out," Anna told her sister as she set her cup down on the desk. "Otherwise, I'll be taking care of you, _again_." She added, raising an eyebrow on the last sentence.

Elsa rolled her eyes, her mind going back to when she had the cold at Anna's birthday and had, or rather was forced by Anna to stay in bed for about six days before she was well enough again. Or she could have been referring to the time that she had once worked herself to exhaustion and ended up sleep walking out of her study and into a suit of armour in the corridor; or when she had spent the day with Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven by a secluded part of a lake not too far away and had ended up cutting her leg on a sharp piece of rock as they went swimming; or the time when-wait what?!

"Okay, Doctor Anna," Elsa said playfully. "I'll take care of myself this time, I promise."

Anna smiled at her. "Good; a doctor's advice is always helpful."

"So is some chocolate," Elsa said, making her and Anna giggle.

 **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!** "Your majesty?" a familiar voice called.

"Come in, Kai!" Elsa called out and her servant stepped in, closing the door behind him holding several pieces of paper in his hand but he seemed a little embarrassed when he saw the two women in front of him.

"Oh, I do apologise for interrupting your highness," he said apologetically. "I didn't know you and Princess Anna were talking."

"No, no, it's fine," Anna reassured him and Elsa nodded in agreement.

"What is it you need to see me about?" the queen asked him and he approached though she mentally groaned to herself when he held up several papers. _Oh great_ more _documents! Joy!_

"Just another document for the meeting this afternoon, your majesty," he told her as he stopped beside her desk and handed her each piece of paper as he listed them out. "Also, we have a letter from the city of Trondheim; another meeting with the city councillors tomorrow regarding the extension of the docks and … I believe that is it." He finished but then spoke up after a moment's pause. "Oh, and, your majesty, Henrik has returned."

Elsa and Anna looked up at him with confused expressions. Henrik? That was quite a popular name and they had both met a number of Henrik's in their lives so it was hard to remember which one.

"Which one are you referring to, Kai?" Elsa asked him.

"The trader, your majesty," he answered. "The one who left about two years ago to go to America."

Sudden realisation hit the two women. "Oh, of course, Henrik!" Elsa exclaimed, a little relieved at her realisation but then confusion came back once more. "But … wait! He's returned, did you say?" she asked Kai and he nodded again. "That's strange." She said, looking between Kai and Anna.

"What is?" Anna asked, leaning in a little, her body language clearly showing she was eager to know what this meant.  
"A trader usually spends more than two years out in a far off place," Elsa explained, her mind trying to answer this puzzling question. "And from what I remember of Henrik's eagerness and reaction to him being able to go out there, I assumed he would stay there for at least five or ten years." She shook her head a little. "I-I wouldn't have been shocked to learn if he decided to settle out there."

"Yes, I thought so too, your majesty but … well, he has returned, and without any notice I might add." Kai explained.

Anna's eyes narrowed a little in confusion. "Well, did he say why?" she asked.

"I did ask him that, your highness, but he seemed to be reluctant to talk about it. Almost … well, afraid even! And when I tried to ask him about the missing ships he suddenly took his things and left me in the market in a hurry." He paused for a moment as his mind relived what happened shortly before. "He seemed very tentative, frightened even!"

Elsa and Anna exchanged bewildered and dumbfounded looks. He left Kai in the market in a hurry and was reluctant to talk about them? That was …well, strange to be the very least. It was peculiar, though that was an understatement. It was just …, well to put it bluntly, _downright odd!_ And this was Henrik they were talking about. Unless he had undergone a massive character change whilst being on the other side of the world, this was not him.

"Wait, sorry for me being a bit ignorant, but what's happened recently with these missing ships?" she asked. "I mean, I know about them generally but have more disappeared recently?"

"One did about twenty five days ago, just off the coast of Iceland," Elsa explained. "It was a … trading or passenger vessel of some sorts and it disappeared during a misty time at sea when it was getting dark. From what I remember hearing from the Icelandic diplomats that visited here recently, they said that sailors saw it one minute and the next it just _vanished_ beneath the waves!" she emphasised this part by raising her hands a little off her desk and adding a tone to her voice. "Nothing left apart from a few pieces of wood. No one got out."

Kai and Anna exchanged slightly melancholic glances on that last sentence, they themselves being unable to imagine the pure terror and horror that must have gone through those sailors' minds when they were pulled into a watery grave. With the fact that Anna and Elsa's own parents were lost at sea five years ago did not really make it very easy to forget.

Elsa too was silent for a moment as if silently lamenting the death of her parents. She had loved them very much; they had done so much to try and help her in controlling her powers back then. It had been hard and at some times, too much for them but they stayed by her side. It was not uncommon for her to still think about them. Then again, with the kind of drama they had been through up until then, _how could anyone forget their parents?_

After a moment's silence between the four, Elsa broke the ice. "Well, thank you Kai," she said. "I'll speak to him later on. Send someone to fetch him and bring him here for me."

Kai nodded and bowed to Elsa. "As you wish, Your Majesty. Have a good afternoon, my ladies." He replied before leaving the study.

When he was gone, Anna turned back to Elsa. "Well, that is strange." She said to her older sibling. "What do you think is the reason for him coming back?"

Elsa shook her head and gave a small shrug of her shoulders. "I have no idea, Anna. But … let's hope it's nothing serious."


	3. Something's up

**Later that day**

"Kristoff! Olaf! Sven!"

Running forward with a happy expression on her face, Anna leapt into the arms of her boyfriend and embraced him tightly, snuggling into his neck. He, in turn, hugged her back, having missed her so much and was glad to see her again after a long day. Olaf was quick to join in the group by hugging their legs, making them giggle.

"Aww, don't worry, Olaf, I missed you too," Anna told him as she knelt down and hugged him and she felt his stick hands press on her back. "How was it?" she asked as they released each other and Anna stood up. Olaf set about giving Sven a nice rub on his nose.

"It was fine," Kristoff told her as he unzipped the large bag on the side of Sven and took out a carrot, took a bite and passed it to Sven who did the same. "It was funny earlier when Olaf tried to lift up a block of ice when I wasn't looking and I turned around and there he was lying on the sleigh with his arms stuck on the sides."

Anna giggled and looked over at Olaf, who quickly dodged backwards to avoid Sven taking a bit out of his carrot nose but regardless he still giggled happily.

"Awww thanks, Sven. I love you too!" he said as if he were a normal human talking to a pet and rubbed his nose, making Anna smile.

"So how's Elsa?" Kristoff asked as he started untying the bag.

"She's okay," Anna replied, though she had a little concern in her voice. "I mean, she's been working hard all day, and yesterday, _and_ the day before that, _and_ the day before that!" she added with an emphasised tone on the words 'and'. "She's starting to worry me a little."

Kristoff gave his girlfriend a sad look and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't worry, Anna." He told her comfortingly. "She can handle it. Besides, from a logical perspective she _is_ the Queen. It is sort of something that would be expected by her."

"I know, but, Kristoff, you know what she's like. Do you remember last October when she went sleep-walking?"

Kristoff, inadvertently, smirked a little as he tossed the bag into the sleigh and turned back to Anna. "Sorry," he apologised when he saw her serious expression and cleared his throat. "Yeah I do. That suit of armour broke her fall, but it could have been worse, Anna. She might have fallen down the stairs or really hurt herself if she fell over." he pointed out

Anna shivered a little, unable to allow such thoughts to run through her head at the prospect of her sister hurting herself. Even though it was usually her that got into these sorts of incidents, and Elsa was _always_ there to make sure she was okay, Anna felt the same towards Elsa. Though Elsa never admitted it, she knew she was grateful for her baby sister for looking out for her; her cold last year or the aforementioned being perfect examples of that.

Still, Anna just felt like Elsa was trying to act like she was able to protect everyone and do everything, almost as if she was trying to prove herself as a worthy monarch. Why, she did not know but it was possible that it was because of what had happened two years ago during the Great Winter when …

No! She shook that thought out of her head. Even if it was because of that, she did not want to think of it. That alone made her shiver as if she were reliving it all over again.

"Anna?" a voice from below snapped her out of her trance and she looked down to see a concerned Olaf staring up at her with Kristoff and Sven looking at her with equally anxious looks. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, playing with her hair for a brief second as if to brush away the negativity in her mind. "Sorry, I was just thinking." She told them.

Kristoff did not look very convinced over her reply but decided to say nothing more and he patted Sven on the back. "Alright, big guy, let's take this saddle off you," he said to the reindeer as he led him towards the stables; Anna and Olaf following alongside them.

It was then Anna remembered something. "Oh, Kristoff, how was it with the trolls?"

* * *

"Henrik, you know that returning home after just two years in somewhere like America is not normal for anyone, _especially_ a merchant,"

Henrik sighed. "I am aware of that, Your Majesty, but I am being honest with you, nothing is wrong. I have had no reason other than simply having had enough and wishing to return home for leaving America,"

Elsa eyed him questioningly, one of her hands rubbing the back of her other as she took in the merchant before her. With his black shirt, white top underneath and long black trousers, all of this highlighted his standing as a merchant, and the fact that he had just barely been able to change his clothes when two guards knocked on the door of his home out in the city and told him that the Queen requested his person at soon as possible. Even though he was sitting upright in the chair in front of Elsa's desk, she could see him nervously twitching his fingers. Small movement but it spoke volumes.

With a sigh, she entwined her fingers and stared into his blue eyes with and intense look from her blue eyes, telling him clearly to tell the truth and not bother lying to her.

"Henrik, please don't lie to me," She told him bluntly. "I've had a long day, and I'm sure you have. Plus, I know very well that there is something wrong."

Again, he responded defensively. "Your Majesty, I am being completely honest with you! I have no reason to hide anything from you and I am not doing so." He insisted and Elsa raised an eyebrow as if to say ' _Oh really?'_ "Nothing!" he insisted again. "I wished to see my home again. America was nice, yes, but a man longs to return to the place of his birth."

"Then may I ask; why you seemed nervous when Kai came to meet you earlier?" Elsa pressed him.

For a brief moment, she caught a glimpse of anxiety flash across his face, almost as if it was a sign telling hr that she had him. He was quick to hide it, however, and responded as before.

"Nervous?" he repeated and scoffed. "Oh, Queen Elsa, that is just mere dramatization or misjudgement on Kai's behalf. I was not nervous, I was simply in a rush to get home."

"Then what about your reaction to Kai mentioning the missing ships?"

"Well …" a pause hung between them for a moment before he spoke again. "Without meaning any offence, my Queen, would _you_ not feel nervous if you crossed the ocean where all of this was taking place?"

Elsa let out a low breath through her nose, highlighting her frustration. "Yes, I would, but you still have not answered my question, Henrik."

"Well, I apologise but I have nothing more to say, Your Highness. Nothing is wrong."

Elsa sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of her nose. This was proving to be tough. It had taken her by surprise considering that Henrik was never this obstinate when she had last seen him. In fact, the very thought of him returning just puzzled her. She had, after all, giving him permission to go to America and he had been quite excited to say the least. Why he would suddenly return just made _no_ sense, none at all.

Still, she decided to tone herself down a little and, lowering her hand, looked back up at him.

"Henrik, forgive me if I have been a little interrogative," she told him. "I am just making sure that all is okay with you. What you have done is just …well, to put it bluntly, _out of the ordinary_. So please don't make this hard. Is everything okay? Did something happen whilst you were out there and that has caused you to return."

Henrik sighed. "Your Majesty, I promise you now that I have no reason to return here other than to see my home and remain here. I promise you," he insisted gently but seriously. "But …, I will say that my time in America did reveal to me … _new things_. But, I would rather not discuss them, at least not yet."

Elsa nodded, understanding his feelings. Maybe she was just pressing too hard at the moment. Time would eventually open him up to her.

"Very well," she said, accepting his decision. "But if you do wish to speak to me, please do not hesitate to see me," she reminded him. "I will always listen to what you have to say."

Henrik nodded and stood up. "Thank you, Your Majesty." He told her and bowed to her respectively, both as a monarch and a friend. "Forgive me, but I must go. I need to finish unpacking and check on some of my business connections."

Elsa nodded. If there was one thing she did admire about him, it was his hard work. "I understand, thank you for coming here." She replied. "Remember, if you do need me, I am here." She reminded him.

"I will take that into account. Have a good evening, Your Majesty."

"You too,"

As Henrik walked back to the door and opened it, he was suddenly startled and jumped back a little in surprise but then chuckled and muttered an apology and bowed respectively.

"Forgive me, Princess Anna," he said and moved aside to allow her into the room.

"Oh, uh, don't worry about it, Henrik." She replied with a surprised tone. "Sorry for making you jump,"

"Oh, it's quite alright," he dismissed it and greeted Kristoff and Olaf as they entered the room; the latter giving him a shake of his hand. "I shall probably see you soon, my Queen." he told Elsa.

"Of course," she replied. "Take care, Henrik."

With a final farewell, he left the study, closing the door softly behind him. As soon as he was gone, Anna gave Elsa a surprised look. "Well, that certainly was a surprise," she told her sister as she and Kristoff walked over to the desk and sat down in the chairs.

Olaf walked over to the side of the desk and pulled himself up, his flurry hovering over him and keeping him alive and he gazed in awe at all the various items around it. Elsa's desk always fascinated him, especially the inkpot. Seeing his expression made Elsa giggle.

"So how'd it go?" Anna asked Elsa. "The meeting with Henrik, I mean."

"Not what I expected," she replied, a little lowly. "He just insisted that there was nothing wrong, but I didn't believe him." A pause followed as Elsa felt the frustration surge through her body. After a moment, she continued. "But he did mention that there were, oh how he put it … _new things_ out there. Maybe," she shrugged, now simply speculating. "Maybe that caused him to come home."

Anna and Kristoff exchanged questioning glances before the former took over. "So what are you going to do, Elsa?" he asked her, leaning forward and little and entwining his fingers.

"I don't know, Kristoff," she replied. "I mean, _what_ can I do? I can't exactly force him to tell me or keep him here. I'm just going to have to reply on fate to open him up, gradually."

Kristoff nodded and 'hmeed' at this. It was certainly strange for Henrik to act like this. Not that he really knew the man or his personality or anything like that but from what he was told, something like this was simply of the ordinary. If he really was as Anna and Elsa had told him, then something must have changed him, but what?

"Hey guys, look!" Olaf exclaimed excitedly, drawing their attention and the three of them chuckled. "I drew a boat!" he stated in a voice that told them he was rather proud of himself.

It was true. Whilst they had been talking, Olaf had taken the inkpot and quill and proceeded to draw what looked like a boat on his 'belly'. It dripped a little and the moisture on his skin and from his flurry was making it drip but he seemed not to mind or notice either way. Still, the three felt their spirits livened a little upon seeing this act by their little snowman friend.

"Very nice," Elsa commented as Anna tried to stop giggling and reached out to the inkpot in his hand. "Can I take that before you spill it everywhere?"

"Sure, Elsa. I'm done with it anyway," he replied cheerfully and passed it to her and she placed it on the desk before turning her attention back to Anna and Kristoff.

"So how was it with the trolls?" she asked.

Upon hearing this, Kristoff exhaled heavily. "It was okay, but Pabbie's been a little cranky recently. It's actually starting to annoy me a little but the others are fine."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Really?" she asked, caught off guard by the statement of her sister's boyfriend. "Do you know what's wrong with him?"

Kristoff shook his head. "No idea. I haven't really been able to ask him recently because, as you probably are going through now it's so busy."

"What about the other trolls?"

"Oh we asked them too," Olaf piped up. "But they told us that we had to speak to Pabbie about it. They said it was better if we got the story from him."

Kristoff nodded and shrugged. "When things calm down a little, I'm gonna go and try and prod him a little and see what's wrong."

"I'll go with you," Anna offered. "We'll go tomorrow and try and talk to him. Maybe I'll get something out of him,"

Elsa chuckled and looked over at Kristoff. "She does have her ways," she warned jokingly to Kristoff.

Anna gave her a fake smug smile. "Of course, it all works on Kristoff here," she replied, hooking her arm around his and he pulled her closer with a smile on his face, making Olaf 'awww' in response.

"Very cute," Elsa commented, though at the back of her mind she was wondering about all of this. Something was definitely up. "Let me know what he says won't you." she told them.

"We will," Anna and Kristoff replied in unison.


	4. A watery grave

**Later that night**

 **In the middle of the North Sea**

Normally at this time of year, many would expect there to be storms or weather akin to storms taking place in the North Sea. Heavy rain, howling winds, waves rising to unspeakable heights and then falling only to repeat the process like some kind of toy made to utter the same phrases or do the same actions perpetually, the lot. Tonight though was different. The waves were calm, the wind was nothing more than a cool breeze and only a few tiny clouds remained. A completely clear sky loomed over the world, giving those below an amazing pristine view of the thousands upon thousands of stars that hung in the night sky like firelights as if each one were a kind of signal of hope that the people of the world should not fear for the sun would return and shine brightly once again. And outshining them all was a full moon, lighting up the water like a nightlight. Normally such a scene would be expected in the daytime but at night it was much more enticing, especially for any sailors who happened to be out on the water on a night like this.

Speaking of this type of men, many were already out, located on a large ship known as the _Pacifier,_ as would be shown by the name engraved along the back of the craft below the cabin's windows on the ship's stern. At some three hundred feet long, made out of strong timer, three masts and four decks below the top one, each full to the brim with gunpowder, supplies, sleeping quarters and cannons and a large bombard placed on the bow, pointing threateningly out to sea and anything that dared attack the ship it was indeed a force that had established a name for itself in the British Royal Navy. Mainly it had dealt with pirates and its captain, Sir Nicholas, had seen action in the Atlantic, the coast of North Africa and, most recently, the Caribbean. Well decorated and respected, he sought to maintain discipline to a degree that was tolerable by his crew. Of course, he was not strict, nor laid back; his attitude was just right and his men found that to be his most charming quality.

At this particular moment, the ship was moving silently across the waters of the North Sea, heading east on patrol. A few lanterns had been hung around it to show that it was occupied and not some kind of ghost ship as people tended to believe; even amongst the crew of this vessel itself! Most of the crew were asleep, having used up the majority of their energy reserves loading the ship and getting it into prime condition for sailing for the next few weeks. From what was told to the captain who later relayed it to the crew, pirates had been running amok and causing problem with trading vessels and what not. Such news surprised Sir Nicholas; given the recent events that were taking place in the sea in this part of the world he would not have been surprised if all the pirates in the Atlantic had packed up and headed for safety until whatever was happening was over. Still, he had his orders and nothing would stop him from carrying them out, a fact that presently some of his crew were grumbling about but they still obeyed, having convinced themselves that the sheer size of the ocean, hell even the North Sea would make them being a target extremely unlikely.

Loud footfalls of shoes on wood echoed out into the night air as Sir Nicholas walked across the deck of the ship and up the stairs to the wheel where a tall, rail thin man of about thirty with a ruddy pock marked face stood at the helm.

"Anything to report, Jenkins?" he asked the sailor who shook his head.

"None yet, capn'," he replied. "It's as quiet as a moor out there, sometimes I reckon whether we're still sailing in the world and not going through some fantasy land."

"Don't worry yourself," Nicholas told him. "Such things don't exist. Anyhow, remain alert."

"Yessir!"

Sir Nicholas walked to the stern of the ship and rested his arms on the wooden frame, gazing out into the blackness that seemed to be everlasting and envelop the world around the ship; the lanterns acting as some kind of barriers that prevented the blackness from consuming the craft and its crew, never to be seen again. In the glow of one hanging nearby, Nicholas became more visible. He was dressed in a large blue overcoat with a white top underneath and tucked into his trousers, or 'sea legs' as he referred to them. His face was middle aged, his mouth wide, jaw a square shape, nose pointed and cheeks rough. His eyes, hazel in colour, told any who looked into them that the action he had seen was something he would forever remember and sometimes it haunted him to his very core, probably even explaining why they were that colour in the first place. If he were to open his mouth, those talking to him or looking in would see that some of his front teeth had fallen out, having been lost due to poor hygiene when in action many years ago. Still, it did nothing to prevent him marrying. It was just a pity for him, as it would be for most others that he had to leave his partner but he had to do this. Besides, he always told himself that he had survived this long; why think negatively of it now.

As he gazed out over the black water, listening to it be thrown aside loudly from below as the ship pushed on, a stir from down by his feet drew his attention. Looking down, he saw it was one of the cabin boys. A young man of about nineteen or twenty and dressed in a grey tunic, ragged trousers and a pair of socks on his feet. His face was young and handsome, accentuated by his green eyes and blonde hair. As he stirred and opened his eyes, he looked up at the captain and smiled a little.

"Sorry if I woke you, Toby," Nicholas said as the young cabin boy got onto his feet, placing a hand in front of his mouth as he yawned loudly.

"Oh, it's fine, Captain," he replied as he stretched his arms as Nicholas resumed looking back out across the sea, or what he could see of it as he was quickly reminded of the ever stretching blackness in front of him. Movement to his side then came and Toby copied his captain's actions, resting his arms on the wooden frame and stared out into the blackness, but every so often looked up at the sky to take in the stars. "I thought you would have been asleep, Captain." He said after a few moments silence between them.

Nicholas shook his head. "Oh no, no," he replied, scratching the back of his hand. "Sleep has never really been a priority for me."

Toby chuckled. "No wonder that the rest of the crew think you seem to be some kind of walking dead man," he commented.

Nicholas looked at Toby with a curious gaze. "Is that really what they think of me, Toby?"

"Oh yes, sir," he replied. "Even Jenkins back there-" he nodded with his head to the man who was behind the ship's wheel "-said to me he sometimes talks with the others that you have some kind of godly power in you. Wondering if you were gonna share it with us."

Nicholas chuckled heartily and exhaled happily. That was one of the things he liked about this crew he had been captain of for the past couple of years or so. Not only were they respectful and dedicated, their humour was creative and even went to the levels of including the captain; never in an insulting way of course. No one would ever dare or even think of doing that for the rest of the crew would isolate that person and deem his disrespectful to the only one who they believed really sought after their well-being.

Another pause hung between the captain and Toby as the latter stared down at the water breaking against the ship. Behind them, the wheel creaked loudly as Jenkins turned it slightly to port, the movement of the ship going this way being felt by the two.

"Do you think we'll find the pirates, Captain?" he asked.

No response. "Captain?" he asked, looking over at the ship's commander to see him staring out at sea, though he was not ignoring him or in some kind of trance or anything. No. As Toby examined his face, he could see that the captain had some kind of look in his eyes … that look as if he were, well … focusing. "Captain?" he asked a third time, nudging his arm.

The touch startled Nicholas as he jumped a little and looked down at Toby. "Oh, sorry," he replied, apologetically. "Just thought I saw something." He added, rubbing his eyes.

Toby gave him a questioning look and glanced out to sea. He saw something? Well, either he was imagining it or he had very good eyesight because it was impossible to do that; the sea was black and it was pitch black all around them! How could he even do that?! It was impossible.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Nicholas asked him.

"I said; do you think we'll find the pirates?" Toby asked him again.

Nicholas stared at him for a moment as if he did not understand him but then nodded. "I'm sure we will, Toby my boy." He replied, rubbing his eyes. "Sorry, I must be a little tired. Must be seeing things. I'm going to go to the cabin downstairs and rest. You get some sleep alright?"

Toby gave his captain a confused expression. It was strange for this to be happening. His captain was never one to express his tiredness, especially since just a few minutes earlier he had been wide awake and was staring out to sea. It was just odd. Plus there was his statement that he had been _seeing things!_ Seeing what? What could he possibly se out here, especially at night?! It just seemed odd, _very_ odd indeed.

"Yes, sir," Toby said after a moment of silence and set himself back down onto his little makeshift bed next to a pair of barrels and threw his coat over him, though he did not fall asleep but instead watched his captain as he bid Jenkins a goodnight and disappeared down the steps, his footsteps echoing into the night air briefly before going silent.

 _What the Hell's wrong with him?_ Toby asked himself mentally as he sat there contemplating the possibilities before he quickly found himself falling asleep once again.

 **THUD! BOOM!** With a cry, he was thrown into the barrels, knocking them over and sending them rolling across the deck to the side, emitting a loud thud as they collided with the woodwork of the ship's side. Cries and shouts of surprise erupted from across the ship, some followed by loud thuds or clattering as the crewmembers or objects fell to the floor.

"What the bloody 'Ell!" Jenkins cried out, having grabbed onto the wheel to keep himself up, throwing his head sideways to try and process what it was that was going on. "Toby, are you alrigh'?" he asked, looking back at the cabin boy as he picked himself up.

"I'm fine!" he replied and rushed over to the man at the helm. "What _was_ that?!"

"Everyone, stay alert!" Nicholas's voice rang out from below as the captain made his way across the deck, helping up any crewmembers who were too dazed from their fall from where they were sleeping to do so themselves. "Is everyone alright?"

"We must have hit a reef, capn!" a crewmember from somewhere on deck called out, rushing over to the side and looking down at the water. A few others followed.

"We can't have!" Nicholas replied, also looking over the side. "There's no reef in the middle of the North Sea, is there?"

"No' that I know of captain," a crewmember with a Scottish accent standing next to Nicholas replied, looking down at the water. "I've been through these waters many times an' I can tell ya' there's no reef here!"

"Well get a boat in the water now and see what's wrong!" he ordered. "Quickly in case we are taking on water!"

Those around the captain dutifully obeyed and set about lowering one of the ship's rowboats with about four crewmembers inside to the water. Others ran below deck or checked on the lanterns to ensure that there were none that had fallen loose and would risk starting a fire.

Toby and Jenkins watched all this unfold with tentative expressions. "What do you think's wrong?" Toby asked.

"Whatever it is!" Jenkins grunted in reply as he tried to turn the boat's wheel left or right but to no avail. "It's got the boat stuck alright! Can't get it to move!"

Toby looked and saw his fellow crewmember was correct. The wheel was not giving way an inch! Not in the slightest! It was as if had frozen itself in place or had taken a life of its own and was refusing to budge. This was starting to get strange, and rather skin crawling too.

A loud splash indicated that the small rowboat had hit the water. A second later, another crewmember emerged from below deck and shouted over to Nicholas, who was standing by the side of the ship looking over the edge to survey the search party; "No damage below, sir! No water at all!"

"Nothing from below here either, sir!" a voice from the bottom of the ship, obviously coming from the search party, called up.

Nicholas just stared at the men who had emerged from below deck to the search party below and then down at the ship itself. It was as if it were playing some kind of game on him and his crew! What was going on, they had obviously hit _something,_ there was no doubt about it but what was it?! They were not taking on water, there was no damage to the ship's bodywork, yet there were no reefs or any lone rocks or icebergs or anything out here.

"Capn!" Jenkins' voice made him turn to the man at the helm. "The ship is not moving, sir! I can't steer!"

Those words made Nicholas' heart stop dead. What! The ship was moving! How! It was certainly not trapped because, again, there was no damage. They had not run aground either that was certain. The only possibility was …

It was then, in a ubiquitous fashion, that a loud roar filled the air and seemed to roll out across the surface of the sea, ploughing into the men and sending a chill down their spines and making their blood run cold. Nicholas, and practically everyone else on board froze eyes wide, hands clasped tightly into fists and shoulders raised; all the colour gone from their faces. Nobody said a word but it was clear to all of them.

Wherever that had come from had come not from on board the ship or somewhere on the surface, but _underneath it_!

Then …

 **CRASH! FWOOOSSHHH!** With the sound of a giant board snapping in two, the ship was sucked under the waves and into the depths of the sea. Nobody on board had time to scream or even blink before they were pulled into a watery grave. Splintered wood flew in all directions, the mast snapped and landed with a loud SPLASH into the water, glass shattered and debris quickly began popping up around where the _Pacifier_ had once been located. Mixed in with it were several bodies, all life having been taken from them in an instant.

Then, sound returned again as a lone figure swam through debris, spluttering and coughing loudly, towards the rowboat, having been overturned when the ship suddenly went under. It was Jenkins. Reaching the boat, he grabbed onto the sides, his hands slipping on the wooden framework, and managed to pull himself up onto it. When he was out of the water, he leant forward resting his head on its side breathing heavily and in a state of shock. Only one thing was running through his mind.

 _WHAT THE HELL HAD JUST HAPPENED!_

SPLASH! "H-help!" a voice cried out from the darkness. Jenkins shot up from his position, eyes now wide with fright! Toby!

"Toby!" he called out desperately. "I'm over here. Follow my voice!

A few splashes followed and it was only by the grace of the moonlight that Jenkins was finally able to witness the outline of a figure coming towards him, gasping for breath and exhausted. Reaching down, he grabbed the young cabin boy's arms and pulled him up onto the floating debris.

"Are you okay?" he asked him wrapping an arm around him to hold him steady.

Toby nodded, though he struggled to do so as his body tried to come to terms with the shock and the sudden drop in temperature from having fallen into the sea. Though, as with Jenkins, the same questions were running through his mind. What had happened?!

"Right, we need to find a way to turn this boat over." Jenkins said as he scoured the darkness, his eyes and ears hoping for any sign of life to reach him. None did.

"Oh my God!" Toby suddenly cried out in terror.

"What?!" Jenkins replied, looking down at him but quickly saw why.

Fifty feet away, just visible in the moonlight, a large spire-like thing descended back into the depths, shoving debris and water aside. Behind it were several more, about five or six in total from what they could see. Both men stared on in absolute silence with wide eyes and breaths caught in their throat as the spires disappeared beneath the waves. A large just visible beneath even their boat moved along with the spires away from the wreckage and out into the blackness once more.

When it was gone, both men looked at each other; unable to comprehend what they had just seen.

Whatever it was, it was _definitely not_ a sea animal they were familiar with, especially if it was able to drag an entire ship and its crew into a watery grave!


	5. The plan

**The next day**

"Kristoff's home!"

"And he's brought Anna, yay!"

The next thing the two knew they were swarmed by the tens of rock trolls, their large hands clasping onto them and pulling them apart into different crowds, the sounds of many voices echoing in their ears. Anna was hounded and bombarded constantly with 'how are you?' and 'are you and Kristoff engaged yet?' and the like, all of which she denied flatly but that still did not stop them from asking, especially from the children who were climbing onto her. Kristoff too was asked similar questions by those who had grabbed hold of him, though Bulda, Kristoff's adoptive troll mother, insisted she clean his shirt and trousers but he declined, saying that they were already clean.

"Okay, okay!" Kristoff declared after a few moments to try and restore some order, which did work to an extent, which did relieve Anna. "It's nice to see you all again! But we need to speak to Grand Pabbie." He told them.

"Oh, we can't speak to him at the moment." One of the trolls, a male with a gruff voice, informed them. "He said he needs some time alone."

"Still?" Anna piped up, the trolls moving aside to allow her through as she joined Kristoff's side. "Is something wrong with him?"

"We don't really know, dear. It's just recently he's been spending more time alone and he doesn't tell us when we ask him what it is he's doing." Bulda replied, her voice just as concerned as Anna's. "But we know he uses magic. Little Pebble caught him using it," she indicated to the young troll who had climbed onto Anna's back and was holding onto her shoulder and sleeve of her dress.

"I sure did," he piped up in a tone that told them he was proud of his little espionage on Grand Pabbie.

"Pebble-agh!" Anna said, grunt as she picked him up and knelt down to place him on the ground, though she found difficult because he was a rock troll and heavy and would have fallen forward had Kristoff not grabbed her. "Thanks, Kristoff. Pebble, what was it that Pabbie was doing exactly?"

"He was doing magic," the young troll replied and explained to her and Kristoff about what the head troll had been conjuring up whilst the youngling looked on intently at what he was doing, though what exactly had been created had not been clear to Pebble.

When he was done, Kristoff and Anna looked at each other with curious gazes. "So Pabbie really has been doing something secretive." Kristoff said and paused for a moment, pondering over everything that the young troll had told them. "Bulda, we need to speak to Pabbie and find out what's going on in the Atlantic." Kristoff told her.

"We can't, Kristoff," she reminded him. "And what are you talking about anyway? What's going on out there?"

"You seriously haven't heard anything?" Anna asked her and she shook her head in reply.

"Nothing dear. Pabbie no doubt would have, but-" she shrugged. "He doesn't tell us anything,"

Anna went to reply when an excited voice from behind drew everyone's attention. "Hey guys! It's me, Olaf. And I brought Sven with me!"

Sure enough, the happy snowman came bouncing into the valley with the reindeer trotting along close behind him. The moment they saw him, the young trolls squealed in delight in their 'Uncle Olaf' as they had nicknamed him had come back with Anna and Kristoff and rushed over and swarmed him with hugs. Several even jumped onto Sven and grabbed hold of his antlers, giggling as the reindeer playfully tried to chase them and ended up running in circles. Even a few adults rushed over to join in the fun, making Kristoff and Anna smile and look at each other.

"You can always count on those two to light up a day," Anna commented and Kristoff nodded before turning back to Bulda, who was too busy watching the playful scene in front of her with a big smile on her face, adoring the kids playing with their adoptive family.

"Bulda, I'm sorry but we have to see Pabbie." He told her, this time his tone being a little firmer.

Looking back at him, she sighed heavily. "Kristoff, I know you want to find out what it is he's up to. Believe me, we do as well but he told us _not_ to interrupt him and he sounded se-"

"No, it's quite alright, Bulda," a soft but deep voice erupted from nearby, startling the trolls and the two humans and causing all to look up in its direction.

Standing nearby on a small gap between two large rocks was another rock troll, though his face and body showed its old age. Like the others, his skin was rough and rock-like with a large nose, large eyes with a brown colour and had a kind of leather clothing around it with a leaf necklace and headband. His eyes showed warmth and helpfulness and the wisdom that one would find in a fairy tale's wise old man that was often planted within them. He beckoned the two towards him with a wave of his hand a comforting statement as if he were some kind of wizard putting them under a spell. As they left, Bulda and some of the other trolls watched in amazement at seeing these two be allowed access to Pabbie. It amazed them! They had never been allowed it! They were lucky, that was for sure!

"Okay guys, now UP!" Olaf's voice chirruped up as some of the children trolls lifted him up onto the mound they had formed out of their own bodies and were moving him left and right with Sven, who was standing a few feet away from them and had Olaf's carrot nose in his mouth and set about spitting it at the snowman to try and get it back into its original place.

* * *

"Thanks for seeing us, Pabbie."

"Oh it's quite alright, Princess Anna,"

Once they were in a secluded area, surrounded by several rocks, the troll king raised a hand, signalling Anna and Kristoff to halt and they watched as he trotted on ahead of them a few feet to a small stone platform and climbed onto it.

"I overheard what you were talking about with my fellow trolls," he said to them as he turned to face them. The two looked at each other and then back at Pabbie and nodded. "Well, make no mistake, I am very secretive about what I have been doing and I do not wish to have it spread about, but-" he shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant way as if accepting defeat. "It appears that has failed. Oh well. Come closer, I will show you."

The two walked over to the troll king as he turned his back on them and began to form some gestures with his hands, conjuring up a kind of blue haze between them that quickly began to emit a blue aura. Anna looked at Pabbie's face and saw his eyes were closed and his breathing had quietened a little as if he were a meditating Buddhist monk. Looking at Kristoff, she expected an answer to what he was doing but he just shrugged at her, just as confused as she was.

"Now, I take it you have come here for answers not only about this but also about the missing ships, I am correct?" he asked them without opening his eyes. "And I heard about what was going on from travellers passing through this area some time ago and have been searching for answers since." He added as if sensing their confused looks.

"Well, yeah," Kristoff replied. "Pabbie, what sort of magic is it you're doing and how can it explain what's been happening recently?"

"Very simple, Kristoff," Pabbie replied, now opening his eyes and, with a push of his hands that sent the haze a few metres into the air in front of them, turned to face the two. "What do you two know of mythological beasts or gods?" he asked them.

The question surprised the two and for a moment they looked at each other as if they did not know the answer with Pabbie waiting patiently. When their brains had properly processed what had been said to them they began to speak up.

"Well there's … Greece and their mythology," Anna said, rubbing the back of her head, hoping that what she was saying was correct. "And Rome and … and Nordic gods."

"The Hydra too," Kristoff pointed out. "And the tales of Jason and Perseus and Theseus. Wait, Pabbie, what has this got to do with the missing ships?" he asked the toll king.

"Just to give you an idea," he answered before clearing his throat. "Tell me," he said, placing his hand together with the fingers reaching out over the backs of the opposite hand. "Have you ever heard of the creatures Varan and Ebirah?"

Kristoff and Anna, again, looked at each other, confusion in their faces. Varan and Ebirah? Who, or what were they? If they were people of some kind, they had certainly never heard of them. They were definitely not Nordic gods of any kind; Anna had been able to remember that much about them from when her teacher had taught her about their country's Viking past when she was younger. And as for animals, they were certainly not anything they were familiar with. What were they?

"Do not worry, I was expecting you not to know," Pabbie said, snapping the two back into reality as he turned once again to face the haze and raised his hands towards it as if he were trying to grab it. "I will explain everything."

The moment his lips stopped moving the haze broke in two and moved about a metre or so apart from each other. Both began to take on a kind of shape, each different from the other. As Kristoff, Anna and Pabbie watched curiously, the shape on the right changed into a pair of legs, then working its way up came a body with a thick torso, then a pair of arms with clawed hands and finally the head of what looked like some kind of dragon with spikes running up the back of it and around the sides. A tail protruded from the bottom of the back and reached out behind the creature.

Opposite this one, the second image began to take on a different form. This one, however, found itself forming into a large wave hill-like shape with a lobster-like tail at the back of it and a face that appeared scrunched up and squished into the front of what appeared to be a gigantic shell. Two huge claws protruded from the bottom of the sides of the shell's front and a pair of antennae stuck out from the 'head' between a pair of large spheres that the two could no doubt deduce was its eyes. Both images gave off the blue aura they had seen with the haze to begin with but it was clear that were they to see them in real life they would much different.

"These are the creatures I am referring to," Pabbie said as he lowered his hands and gestured one towards the image on the left. "This one is Varan, the other-" he gestured with his other hand to the second image. "-is Ebirah. Both are what we would familiarise with mythological monsters."

Anna and Kristoff stared at the two images, half curious, half anxious about what they were seeing. The curious part was that these two creatures were completely new to them; heck, anyone who happened to look at them would no doubt be seeing them for the first time. They were eager to know more about them, but remember that they were also anxious. The word _monsters_ had been slapped onto these two and of course one would naturally think of an enormous, gruesome and terrifying creature set on tearing everything around it apart. A metaphor and an active being for destruction.

"Pabbie, what exactly are they?" Anna asked him. "Other than mythological monsters, I mean?" she added.

He looked over his shoulder at her. "They are creatures who, long ago, fought with each other similar to how the Olympian gods fought," he explained, turning back to the creatures and raised his hands towards them once more, causing them to come to life and began fighting one another, emphasising Pabbie's point. "It was long and hard and much destruction was wrought upon the land, occurring many times over many years. Eventually, during one such battle, both were severely wounded and one was, subsequently, imprisoned. Varan was lost in the mountains and Ebirah later disappeared into the sea, having not been seen since. But-" he heaved a heavy sigh as the images, who had acted on what Pabbie had recited to the two, now merged into Ebirah and a ship with the former attacking the latter and ripping it to shreds. "-I fear that one of them, very likely Ebirah, has returned to wreak havoc on the world again, hence the loss of many ships over the past few months." He concluded, closing his fists and the images disappeared instantly into thin air.

Once again, Kristoff and Anna looked at each other, though this time their faces held looks of utmost shock and horror. If what Pabbie was saying was true, then there were, potentially, two monsters on the loose wreaking havoc in the sea! Two rivals, if _both_ had indeed returned, had awakened to continue, maybe even finish their fight, one that would bring terror and destruction on anyone that happened to get in their way.

That last part worried both of them to their very cores. If they _did_ fight and reached land … untold hundreds, maybe even thousands would die.

"There has to be a way to stop them!" Kristoff said and looked down at Pabbie. " _Is_ there a way we can fight them?" he asked the troll king.

"Kristoff, I know nothing of how to fight these beasts; I only know of what they are," he replied and suddenly his tone grew firmer, even a little angry, which surprised Anna and Kristoff. "But _you must not_ face them. They are too dangerous! Nothing that ma has created would be a match for them!"

"Maybe not in terms of weapons or armies," Anna piped up, her mind working again as she looked up at the two. "But maybe Elsa can stop them, or whichever one of them _has_ returned." She suggested but Pabbie was having none of it.

"Anna, no!" he told her firmly. "Even for Elsa it is too dangerous! Such a creature cannot be fought, at least not with what we know of."

"Well we can try!" Kristoff stated standing up to his full height as if to emphasise his point. "Anna, c'mon, we need to tell Elsa."

"I'm right behind you," she replied.

Before Pabbie could even protest a word, the two were rushing back out of the area and into the main part of the cave; the toll king running after them and calling for them to stop and reconsider. The game with Olaf, Sven and the trolls was interrupted, much to their dismay, and the two former were dragged away quickly by Anna and Kristoff before they or the trolls could protest why their fun had been cut short.

As they were racing back down the mountain in the direction of Arendelle, one thing was for certain as Pabbie looked on with a look of hopeless and defeat lingering in his brown eyes.

Things were going to turn wild soon, _very soon!_

* * *

 **One hour later**

"C'mon, Kristoff, Olaf! Elsa's gonna be in her study!"

"Yay! Are we gonna have a snowball fight?!"

"Not now, Olaf! Maybe later."

Footsteps echoing loudly as they ran, Anna was ahead of Kristoff and Olaf as neared Elsa's study, passing several surprised servants and guards who watched them go with concerned expressions. Some even called out to them but they paid them no heed. Right now getting to Elsa and informing her of what they had learnt with Pabbie was of the utmost priority.

When they reached Elsa's study, they stopped and paused for a moment to catch their breath, having barely stopped all the way back from the mountains (the only time being when they had put Sven in the nearby stables). Anna knocked on the door, her fist highlighting her urge to get into the room quickly. Voices erupted from inside, followed by footsteps. A second later, the door opened and standing there was a guard who peered out at them with a surprised look.

"Oh, Princess Anna," he said, taken by surprise as he looked at her, Kristoff and Olaf, who waved with a smile on his face. "Is something the matter?" he asked with a concerned voice.

She nodded. "Yes, I need to speak to my sister, quickly!" she urged.

"Oh," he replied and glanced over his shoulder into the study behind him and the back at the three standing outside the door. "I'm afraid she's in a meeting now. Shall I tell her you stopped by?"

"No, no, it's fine," came Elsa's voice and the guard stepped aside to allow the queen to step into the doorway. "I'm glad you all returned safely. Come in," she told them, beckoning them to follow her into the study.

As the three followed the queen into the study, the guard shutting the door behind them, they were quick to notice they were not alone. Standing by the desk were Kai, another guard and a man with a heavy body build similar to Kristoff with brown hair, blue eyes and a small goatee beard. He was wearing a regular guard's uniform but across his chest pinned to his left side was several medals and on his shoulder was a small snowflake engraved into a palm sized, sea coloured circle, this being a new way of highlighting the rank of admiral in the Arendelle Navy. His name was Admiral Magnus and was one of the most decorated in the Arendelle army, his loyalty to his home land and its monarch being beyond question, which made him admired by many in and outside Arendelle.

"We've been talking of the most recent of missing ships for the last hour or so since we were informed," Elsa explained to them as they gathered around the desk and looked on what was on it.

On the desk in front of them were no longer the usual papers or inkpots or books that Elsa had but instead was a large map of the Atlantic with the eastern shores of North America on the left side and the shores of Great Britain and Ireland, France, northern Spain, Flanders, Holland and Scandinavia on the right. The coastlines of Greenland and Iceland were placed in the middle in their geographical position.

"Uh, Elsa, what are these?" Kristoff asked, pointing to the one defining part of the map that stood out to them.

What clearly stuck out was that in the Atlantic part of the map, going from the American side over to the European, was a blue line that zigzagged from north to south, most of it steering clear of land but twice has hit Greenland and Iceland. Scattered up and down the lines were small black crosses. There were twenty three of them, all but two being out in the ocean and the remaining two being where the lines hit the aforementioned landmasses before retreating back out to sea again.

"They're the cases of where ships were before they went missing," Kai explained as Anna surveyed them. "Even two small villages in Greenland and Iceland were destroyed overnight." He added with a grim tone.

"And this is one of them?" Anna asked, placing her finger on a black cross that was directly in the middle of the North Sea, right where the blue line ended.

"It most certainly is, Princess Anna," Kai replied. "Whilst you were gone, a messenger arrived from the port town of St Angel. Last night, a British ship disappeared with almost its entire crew. Only two survived and were found adrift in the sea by a trading ship, ragged and white with fright. They were still in a state of shock when they arrived in St Angel in the early hours of this morning. When we managed to calm them down, they told us of what happened and that they had seen…" he paused for a moment as he looked down at the map as if contemplating whether he should tell them this or not. "They saw what they described as being large spires, or something along those lines, descend back into the water and a loud roar had come from below before their ship had sunk." He concluded.

For a moment, Anna and Kristoff were silent and exchanged another set of shocked expressions. If what Kai was telling them was true, which it obviously was but it was just so unreal that they found it hard to accept, then what Pabbie had told them _was bound_ to be real too!

"Did they see exactly what it was?" Kristoff asked Kai, who shook his head.

"That's where we're hoping you guys can fil us in," Elsa piped up, propping herself up with her hands on the map, her hands covering the southern part of the Atlantic they could see. "What did Pabbie tell you?"

For the next five minutes or so, Anna and Kristoff set about explaining everything that Pabbie had told them and what they had witnessed at the trolls' caves. When they were done, all others around the table had looks of complete disbelief and concern on their faces. Even Admiral Magnus, who was known for his fearlessness, looked genuinely worried.

"So there's no doubt we have a potential creature running around," he said, his voice deep and holding a commander's touch to it as he nodded to himself and looked down at the map. "Yes, it's starting to make sense now." He muttered to himself.

"What is?" Anna asked him and he looked back up at her.

"We think that this creature, if that is what it is, is feeding as it goes across the Atlantic," he explained. "Where the majority of these crosses are-" he pointed to several in the Atlantic near Iceland to highlight his point. "-are on important trade routes to America and Canada. If this creature acts like any other animal, it will no doubt feed. And being an enormous size and in the sea, a ship would make a decent target."

"Jeez!" Kristoff breathed as he looked at the crosses on the map again. "Let's hope we're not next."

"That's what we think will happen," Elsa piped up again, this time her voice was heavy with concern and worry. "We think it's heading for the coast, as that was what the two survivors reported earlier this morning. But where exactly, we don't know."

Anna gulped and Kristoff breathed heavily to try and keep himself calm, but it was difficult for him to do so considering he could feel his heart hammering away in his chest like a drummer beating his instrument as fast and as hard as he could. Elsa, Magnus, Kai and the two guards also felt the same way; the prospect that this … this _thing_ could land anywhere on the coast and attack everything in sight … it was nerve racking to say the least.

After a couple of moments of silence, Anna asked the fateful question. "So what are we going to do?"

This time it was Magnus who answered. "We plan to send a small fleet to St Angel and meet up with the local fleet there and then catch this creature as it approaches the shore." He explained. "The Queen herself will be leading the operation. Rest assured, this creature _will not_ land on Norwegian shores!"

"What about Henrik?" Kai asked and all eyes fell on him. "Considering what we have been talking about, this might be what he was trying to hide from us." He pointed out

A convinced look came across Elsa's face and she quickly ordered one of the guards to go and have Henrik get ready for he would be accompanying them to St Angel. With a nod and statement of "Yes, Your Majesty," the guard turned and rushed out of the study to carry out his order.

"When shall we prepare to leave, Your Highness?" Magnus asked Elsa.

"Immediately," she replied. "Have your ships and the armed forces prepare for the voyage to St Angel. We leave in an hour."

It was clear by the surprised looks on the faces of those present that Elsa meant business but, nevertheless, Magnus nodded and left the study with the guard who had greeted Anna, Kristoff and Olaf earlier, leaving them, Elsa and Kai alone.

"Elsa, do you think this plan'll work?" Anna asked her.

Her sister heaved a heavy sigh and glanced at all four of them before looking down at the map once again, her eyes resting on Arendelle and St Angel highlighted on the southern Norwegian coast.

"I don't know," she replied. "But what I do know is that by tomorrow, or maybe even tonight, things are going to get rough."

 **Author's note: Greetings my fellow FF writers and readers. I thought I would make something clear.**

 **Now of course some of you are going to be asking why I am planning to use Ebirah and Varan in this FF (I would not even be surprised if people had ever heard of Varan). These are my reasons why.**

 **Ebirah is a water monster and since this takes place in a sea and fjord environment, I feel it is best to use monsters that would fit into this type of environment perfectly.**

 **As for Varan, my reasons for using him are that I feel he is often ignored. I have read** ** _very few_ FF's where he is present or even mentioned. Plus, I feel that people use other monsters like Anguirus, King Caesar, Rodan, etc. far too much and ignore other ones. I also could not include Mothra because of the difficulties and spoilers in having to incorporate the two fairies into the plotline.**

 **So I want to be a bit creative and use lesser known Kaiju for once. Hope you all are enjoying this FF for things will get lively in the next chapter or two.**


	6. Clash of the titans

**Later that day**

Even though it had been at least three hours since daytime officially ended, there was still a relative amount of light to the west shining off across the sky as if trying to hold back the encroaching darkness coming in from the east, bringing with it the nightly scenery that would fill the world for the next twelve hours or so. The colours of gold, red, purple and orange still dominated the sky and the very tip of the sun could be seen on the horizon, though it was quick to dip down seemingly into the sea and out of sight as if it were trying to avoid being detected. A serene picture indeed, something that was especially needed at this moment in time.

On the coastline below dear readers, is where this next chapter shall be set. Try to imagine a set of fjords in a kind of hill-like shape with the top facing out to sea and being slightly flatter and less impassable than the rest Then put a settlement of about … maybe two square miles along the coast and partially up the side of this fjord with a set of docks forming into one near the town's main square. Then surround the land of this area with greenery; woods or grass, whichever you choose but it was a mixture of both, and then put a road coming out of the back of this town and going up the side of the small mountain the town as built below and disappearing behind the side. Then put a second coming out the side and going in the opposite direction, running shore and hugging the coast towards a wooden bridge about a mile away. Finally, put in the clear waters of this scenery a set of about nine warships and several small fishing vessels that were, or had been ordered to dock back in the town.

This, my dear readers, was the town of St Angel, the destination and current location of Queen Elsa and her contingent of naval and armed forces along with the local militia and navy. Oh, and also Princess Anna, Olaf, Kristoff and Sven.

Anchored off shore about two hundred or so metres was one of the large ships of the Arendelle fleet, a sturdy two hundred and fifty foot long wooden ship with a tall central mast and two small ones flanking it. Having about three decks and bearing the insignia of a large snowflake in an icy blue circle, created by Queen Elsa herself, of the Arendelle Navy. This was the _Avenger_ , the current capital ship of the fleet that had arrived her some four hours earlier along with Elsa and was where she was waiting.

Standing by the side of the vessel and looking out over the water with a look of wonder was Anna, having been doing so for the past few hours. Her holding herself up with her hands resting on the wooden framework combined with the expression on her face was a way of telling who viewed her that she was bored. Then again, as she momentarily glanced around the ship, most of the others on board with her were likely feeling the same. A young cabin boy stood at the top of the ship's raised deck, having been told to keep an eye out on the water for anything suspicious. On the same deck level with Anna about twenty feet away to her right a group of men, a mixture of crew and guards, were playing cards to pass the time but were doing so in silence and with near nonchalance on their faces; the excitement that had been coming from them a while ago having long since died down.

Anna sighed heavily and resumed looking back out over the water, reminding herself that though this was tedious, _she had volunteered,_ or rather it should be said _asserted_ to Elsa that she was coming with her, despite her older sister's protests that Anna was to stay at home in the safety of the castle, waiting for her to return. Elsa had given in to her sister's stubbornness and agreed to let her come only on the condition that she did not wander off and she stayed close to her. Kristoff, Olaf and Sven decided that it was best to come along too considering the situation; besides, Kristoff did not want Anna to go out there alone and so Sven would have to come with him and Olaf was better in their sights than left at the castle. Kai and several councillors were currently looking after Arendelle in the queen's absence.

"Oooohhh what are these?" a cheery voice nearby said suddenly, causing her to look over and see Olaf walking over to a nearby cannon.

"Oh, Olaf," Anna giggled, walking over. "That's a cannon and you shouldn't really be near it," she warned.

The snowman looked back at her with a wide smile, as usual completely oblivious to Anna's warning. "Don't worry, Anna. It's not doing anything to me!" he pointed out, emphasising his statement with a touch of the enormous weapon with his stick hand. "See!" he said, only to be drawn away by what was in a wooden crate next to it. With a gasp, he bounced over to it. "Wait, are these cannonballs?" he asked as he grabbed the box like an eager child.

Anna sucked in her teeth as an expression of anxiousness came onto her face, now fearing that Olaf was about to end up causing a bit of a disaster with them.

"Olaf, don't touch those!" she warned.

CRACK! Too late. Next thing she knew, Olaf pulled the side of the crate off and several of the cannonballs began to roll out across the deck, some thudding onto the wood loudly as they had fell off the pile they had been part of. Anna cried out and had to dance a little to avoid being knocked over by them; the scene playing out in her mind of when she had gone to meet the trolls for the first time with Kristoff during the Great Winter and they had rolled over to him and she had to quickly dodge their movements to avoid being knocked over.

"Uh oh! Sorry, Anna!" Olaf cried out, realising what he had done, only to be knocked over by a cannonball ending up falling flat on his face. When he got up and shook his head he noticed something. "Hey, where's my nose?" he asked, his eyes searching the ground for the carrot.

Anna, who had managed to avoid being knocked over and was trying to stop a loose cannonball from rolling away towards the stairs, in effect helping several of the crew members who had witnessed the commotion and had come over to help, looked up at him and stifled a laugh. As was often with her little snowman friend when he fell over, his carrot nose was sticking out of the back of his head. Rolling her eyes at his confused look, she walked over to him as the cabin boy mentioned earlier had taken the cannonball she had stopped from rolling away, and pushed the carrot back into its correct place.

"Oh, there it is!" Olaf exclaimed happily and hugged Anna tightly. "Thanks, Anna!"

"It's okay, little guy," she replied as she stood up and grabbed his stick hand and began to lead him away like a parent leading away a child. "Olaf, maybe you should go below and help Kristoff with Sven and the horses," she suggested, putting on an eager tone to help make him excited. "They might really need your help," she added.

Olaf's face lit up like a candle. "Really?! Yay! I'm on it!" he squealed in delight and with that trotted over to the opening to the decks below and jumped in and disappeared from sight, though a second later a cry of surprise erupted, followed by Olaf's usual "Hi there! I like warm hugs!"

Anna rolled her eyes. Olaf certainly was a mischievous little one to have around that was certain. But he was _their_ mischievous little one. With him around, life was certainly much brighter and interesting.

"Everything okay?" a familiar voice asked from behind her and Anna looked to see Elsa emerge from the main cabin and shut the door behind her. Her face showed exhaustion and she rubbed her eyes with the fingers on her hand. "I heard some commotion going on out here." She added, sounding concerned.

"Oh, don't worry," Anna replied, raising her hand a little to emphasise in dismissing the matter. "It was just Olaf finding the cannonballs." She explained.

Elsa giggled and walked over to the side of the ship with Anna, moving aside as the crew members began to load the cannonballs into another crate (one of them even checked to make sure that Olaf was not around before breathing a sigh of relief that the little snowman was no longer in the vicinity).

"So how was it?" Anna asked Elsa as the queen looked out to sea, basking herself in the last of the light that was beginning to fade away.

"It was okay," Elsa replied, though her low voice told her otherwise. It was filled with frustration, tension, even a little anger, which Anna began to notice as a small layer of ice spread out from where Elsa's hands touched on the wooden framework. "We've covered this entire area with ships and put all the militia on alert. Nothing's happened though and I'm starting to think that maybe it's not going to come here!"

Elsa stopped and sighed heavily, a look of frustration seeing onto her face. Raising her finger, she fired a burst of ice at the water and turned a good ten foot of the surface into ice. It was a way of releasing her emotions a little, especially with ease considering that no one was in danger from her powers now. Anna sighed, saddened a little by her sister's determination over the matter. It was not that this was not important, it was just that Elsa's reaction to it was what worried her. As she had seen with her work back in Arendelle, Elsa would work herself to the bone and end up hurting herself. Sometimes it really worried her younger sibling. Elsa just thought that because of what had happened, she had to make it up in some way and insisted on trying to protect everyone she could. It was a good quality of hers, no one could deny it but she had to try and take a breath and calm herself down and not get overworked with it.

"Elsa," Anna said, resting a hand on her sister's shoulder, making her older sibling look up at her. "Don't worry, this will get sorted out, you'll see," she told her comfortingly. "Who knows, maybe it's gone from here, probably back out to sea. Maybe the two survivors got it wrong." She suggested with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

Elsa pondered over Anna's words for a moment before nodding. "I know," she replied, looking up at the darkening sky and watching the faint light of the stars beginning to appear. "I'm sorry, Anna. I'm just trying to make sure nothing happens. I just can't deal with the fact that there's something out there and it could make landfall at any moment."

"Hey, if it does, we'll stop it," Anna tried to raise her spirits a little. "And _I_ know that _you_ can!" she added, nudging Elsa a little and giving her a bright smile. "Remember when you used to scare away the monsters in my nightmares when I was young? Who's to say you can't do that now?"

Elsa smiled and shook her head a little. "Are you suggesting that I wear armour of some kind? Appear as some kind of queen in shining armour?"

Anna giggled and shrugged. "I wouldn't mind. Maybe it would show people how much of a cool person you are."

By now, Elsa could not contain it and laughed at her sister's words. Oh, if there was thing Anna could do it was make you laugh, especially with the rather random ideas and outbursts that ran through her head. Sometimes, just listening to her sister rambling was enough to brighten up her day.

* * *

Further out to sea on one of the smaller vessels of the Arendelle navy, Captain Christian, one of the subordinates to Admiral Magnus, stood near the helm scanning the horizon with his telescope, hoping to catch a glimpse of anything that looked peculiar. He was a tall man of a much thinner build with blonde hair, blue eyes and a face that was young and, in terms of the Arendelle navy, new. He had only been promoted to being a captain of the ship only a few months ago and it was one that he held dear to his heart. Christian was a strict sort of fellow, which could be seen with his spotless uniform, the tidiness of his ship and his firm posture with shoulders hunched and chest out as he searched the horizon. So far, nothing had come up. In a way though, he was inwardly telling himself that he was glad he had seen nothing. Signing up into being a captain was something he had not intended to do.

"Captain!" a nearby voice shouted, drawing his gaze away from his telescope to see a militiaman running up the stairs towards him. The man was tall and thin like him with black hair and green eyes and a moustache that covered his upper lip. Rather than the dark blue uniform of the Arendelle forces, the militiamen of St Angel wore a kind of lime green uniformed coat with similarly coloured trousers and tops underneath, each having a dark blue coloured wave-like pattern sown into them to signify what the mayor liked to call a 'Union between land and sea', the very livelihood of the town and for much of the south coast. "Captain!" he called again, as he reached the top of the steps, breathing heavily.

"What is it?" Christian asked, his voice rather deep but holding a commander's tone to it.

The militiaman responded by pointing over the side to the water below. Christian looked and at once was overcome by disbelief, then a look of anger quickly replaced it.

"Get a boat into the water right now!" he demanded angrily, to which the militiaman nodded and rushed off to spread the word whilst the captain looked back down at the water, furious at what his eyes were seeing.

Sailing past them, having come from the east and gone unnoticed by the other ships, was a small rowboat with two burly men inside, each rowing the craft a little further away from the fleet. One of them was about 6ft tall with the build of a weightlifter, which was shown by his muscles pulsating as he rowed the boat on. His blonde hair was long and went down to his shoulders, which was better than hovering in front of his blue eyes. His younger brother was shorter but also heavily built and had a ruddy pock marked face with a large nose, a pair of brown eyes and also blonde hair, though it was much shorter and appeared to be falling out in places. Both were dressed in old grey tops, a pair of brown trousers and old black shoes and between them were two fish lines and one small crate full of fish with another one half full sitting next to it.

A few men on Christian's ship shouted loudly, the captain being one of them, for them to stop and turn around but the taller of the two brothers just looked over his shoulder and waved his hand in a dismissive manner and rowed on.

"Argh! Thomas, are you sure this is a good idea?" his younger brother asked.

"Course it is, Johann," he replied, grunting heavily as he rowed the boat on. "We're not doing anything wrong, we're just searching for fish! That's all!"

"But all the other ships have been sent back to port!"

"Well, as I said, we're not because we're not doing any harm. Besides, there's no danger out here is there. We've done this a million times."

"But what about those missing ships? Surely those can't be something dangerous?"

Thomas sighed. "Oh, don't believe that rubbish for God's sake! It's just the bad weather in the Atlantic, that's all! They've just dramatized it!"

Johann sighed heavily, clearly at variance with his brother on this issue. Then again, on most things he and his brother did nothing but disagree. As the younger sibling, it was nothing new to know that the younger was often disregarded with his opinions and beliefs by his older brother, especially when they went fishing to make ends meet; they would often go out in dangerous conditions, which Johan hated doing but could not leave his brother to do it alone. It was just something he was stuck with.

As they came to a halt and Thomas picked up the fishing rod, a splash from nearby caught their attention. Looking over at its source, they saw the enormous ship about fifty feet away loom over them like some kind of guard assigned to keep watch. On the water next to it was another rowboat that was heading directly towards them with about five men in it, two crewmembers, an Arendelle guard, the militiaman who had alerted the captain and Captain Christian himself, who had a look of fury on his face. Upon seeing this, Johann gulped and looked over at his brother, who, amazingly, was sitting down with his back to the incoming rowboat and had his fishing rod in his hands with the line thrown far out into the water.

"Thomas, we need to stop, now!" Johann warned him tensely.

"Oh come on, Johann!" Thomas replied, not looking over at his brother, instead focusing entirely on the line, waiting or the tug so he could pull it in.

"No, Thomas, I'm serious. We need to stop, _now_!" Johann pressed, anxiety growing in his voice.

"Look, we're _not_ going anywhere okay!" his older brother snapped and went to go on a tirade at his younger sibling but was stopped when the boat rocked slightly and two figures jumped onto their boat; Christian and the militiaman. "What the?" he exclaimed with an angry voice. "What are you two doing here?!" he demanded vociferously.

"That's what I want to know!" Christian barked back angrily, facing Thomas fully, his face red like a tomato. "What are you doing fishing out here?! Do you know this area is off limits!"

"Says who?" Thomas challenged.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle,"

For a moment, Thomas' face lightened with its stern expression to one of shock but it quickly returned to its previous firm look. "Well, we're not doing any harm; all we're doing is catching some fish! We're not in any way threatening you or the fleet!"

"That's no excuse, this area is off limits entirely. You should be in the St Angel docks!"

As the two argued, Johann sighed heavily, annoyed that he had followed his brother in being talked, or rather forced into this. He had tried to warn his brother that this was a _bad_ idea, a very bad one to be exact but nope he did not listen! Instead he just disregarded his opinion and the fact that him going out there on his own was dangerous only forced Johann into going with Thomas in the first place! It was just ridiculous, completely and utterly ridiculous!

Suddenly, his ears picked up the sound of a loud knock from the other end of the boat. Looking over at the source of the noise he just saw the end of the fishing line and rod be pulled out of the boat and land in the water with a loud splash. The moment it hit the water and was pulled underneath the waves, Thomas and Christian ceased their argument and looked over in the direction of the noise.

"What the? Where's my rod?!" Thomas demanded, walking over to the edge of the boat and looking over the side; his eyes scouring every inch of the water around them but the darkness that had now settled more in the sky above prevented any clear image from beneath the surface from being visible.

"There, you see! You've lost it now!" Christian told him. "That's what you get for not obeying the restrictions!"

"Oh, shut up!" Thomas barked angrily, rounding to face Christian, clenching his fist as if he was about to throw a punch at him, which looked increasingly likely as the moments or arguing continued.

Johann, however, looked back out to sea, using the little light left to his advantage as his eyes searched the water. Nothing moved though. All was still, all was quiet and tranquil. A few seagulls flew overhead, filling the air with the calls he heard every day, signalling to each other to swoop down and rest on the surface of the water. Far out ahead of them, a large wall of water was thrown aside akin to a geyser erupting and the boat rocked gently as the water smacked aga-wait!

Looking back out to sea, his eyes rested on where he had seen the water be thrown about. What he saw made his face go white as a sheet and his voice was caught in his throat as he tried to stutter a warning.

Coming towards them, only about two hundred metres away, was a large fin that rose up about fifty feet into the air. Though the sky was dark, it was a kind of grey colour and behind it were three more, each decreasing in size from the first. And, as stated, it was coming towards fast, _very, very fast_! Water was thrown aside as if it were not there.

Johann stuttered profusely and stepped backwards, his arm knocking into Thomas and Christian. Both men ceased their arguing and berated Johann for knocking into them, only to go silent and change their facial expressions from annoyance to complete and utter fright in a fraction of a second the moment they, along with the four other men, saw what had Johann petrified.

By now it was just under a hundred metres away and closing fast, the sound of the water being pushed aside now deafening to them. All seven men were frozen to the spot with fear, unable to even breathe properly at the site before them.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, but was probably only about ten seconds, Christian broke the silence. "Get into the boat, now!" he shouted.

The others did not need telling twice; they literally flew into the second rowboat and set about getting as far away from the fins as quickly as possible back to the safety of their own boat. Even Johann and Christian were using their hands to push the boat on towards the ship whilst Christian was screaming at the crew to get prepare themselves; many of them having heard the noise and were gathered along the side to witness the coming monstrosity.

"Hurry!" Johann cried as he glanced back at the fins with a terrified expression, the water that they were pushing aside now capsizing his and Thomas' rowboat as the obsidian mass neared.

No matter how fast they moved, however, it was clear they were not going to make it back to ship in time as the fins were only twenty metres away. Many on the ship now seemed to realise the danger and were rushing to their battle stations, ready to combat the creature. Christian wheeled round and almost fainted at the sight of the fins being this close.

"Everybody, hang on!" he shouted, throwing himself to the boat's floor; those with him following suit.

The expected end, however, never came. In fact, the noise of the water being pushed had ceased entirely. After a moment, Christian tentatively raised his head to see that the fins were … well, gone! Completely gone as if they had vanished into thin air!

"Where did they go?" he asked himself, scanning the water all around the boat but only seeing the foam from where the fins had last been. The others raised their heads and saw the scene in front them.

"Captain!" A voice from the ship called, drawing Christian's attention. It was one of the cabin boys. "It's gone below!" he called.

"What?" Christian shouted back, having missed part of what he said. "Speak up!"

"It's gone be-"

That was as far as he got.

 **CRASH! FWWOOOSSSSSHHHHH!** As if by magic, the ship disappeared beneath the waves with a thunderous roar and a cacophony of screams and breaking wood and shattering glass. The move was so sudden that the men on the boat barely had time to process what had happened before the waves caused by the ship suddenly sinking so violently knocked them into the water. Christian, who had been thrown under the water, broke the surface with a loud intake of air, coughing and spluttering to get the rancid salt water taste out of his mouth. A horrific sight greeted him.

All around the front of him were the remains of the ship; large pieces of wood, the masts, the glass and furniture of the main cabin, the barrels of drink and freshwater and, most sickening of all, the bodies of the dead men and horses that had been on board the ship when it went down. A few cries echoed out from amongst the wreckage, signalling that men were still alive and, most likely injured. Like a father to his injured child, Christian felt the urge to swim over and help them but it was then he noticed that only he out of the seven people on the rowboat had risen from the water. Where were the others?

Another cry from the wreckage sapped him back into reality, the urge to aid his fellow crew slamming back into him.

Only a tug on his foot stopped him and before he could even scream, something grabbed him and pulled him underwater and into the dark depths below.

* * *

"What the hell was that?!"

Elsa, Anna and practically everyone on board the ship, and likely the others too, rushed over to the side of the ship facing the direction of Captain Christian's ship to see the remains of it floating in the sea. At once a wave of voices filled the air.

"Did you see that?!"

"My God, what did that?"

"Is anyone alive!"

"That was quick!"

"It must be the creature!"

Standing in the middle of the group along the top deck of the _Avenger_ , Anna and Elsa looked on at the wreckage with wide eyes and shocked expressions as if the very life force within them had been taken away in an instant. They could not believe what they had just seen! An entire ship had been literally dragged into the depths of the sea, leaving the prospect of there being any survivors incredibly minimal. Anna's lip quivered slightly as she took in the devastation before her whilst Elsa muttered something incoherent under her breath, though it was no doubt something that relayed shock and horror at what had just happened.

"Anna! Elsa!" A voice from behind called and the two girls turned to see Kristoff and Olaf climb up out of the opening that led below deck onto the top deck looks of complete concern on their faces. "What happened?" Kristoff asked as he and Olaf came over.

"One of the ships was taken under the waves!" Anna explained, pointing over to the wreckage. Kristoff and Olaf looked and quickly found themselves shocked to their core over what they had seen. "Just gone like that!" she added her voice full of horror.

"There's no doubt the creature's here!" Elsa said in a fearful tone.

"Look!" one of the crewmembers from the lookout point on the top of the main mast called out, his loud voice filling the air as he pointed out to the wreckage. Everyone looked and went wide-eyed at what they saw.

The waters on the side of the wreckage that led to St Angel shifted violently as the fins rose up out of the water once again and began to plough on effortlessly, directly towards another ship about one hundred and thirty metres away. Like a switch being flicked, those around Anna, Elsa, Kristoff and Olaf began talking and shouting, overcome with the intensity of the situation. One crewmember at the bow of the ship was even shouting loudly towards the ship the fins were approaching, desperate for his cries to be heard by the crew. All were praying they were ready to fight this thing but then, just as quickly as it came, the fins disappeared beneath the waves once more, the sound of water hitting the side of the ship and coming to a rest filling the air.

"Now where's it gone?" A nearby crewmember asked; a question that no one could answer as all eyes on the _Avenger_ and the other ships looked on tentatively with their breaths held.

Seconds ticked by, but they felt like minutes. One, two. One, two.

 **FWOOOSSSSHH!** The water around the second ship was suddenly thrown aside, only this time it was at both ends of the vessel and before anyone could process what had happened, the unthinkable happened. The ship was grasped by something and, with a blood curdling sound that sounded like an amplified version of breaking and crushing bones, the ship was literally ripped in half, pieces of wood and the central mast and the one near the bow collapsing into the water with a myriad of crashes and splashing. What was left of the two main chunks were tossed aside by two long appendages with near pointed ends that unwrapped themselves from around where it had grabbed the ship and descended back into the sea, leaving the wreck to sink and burn in its wake.

Elsa watched this in amazement, her mind racing with a thousand thoughts as she tried to process what she had just seen. Were those two appendages … were they tentacles? It looked that way, they certainly were not fingers. But if they were tentacles, what creature could have them.

"That can't be Ebirah!" Anna said, turning to face Elsa and Kristoff, the latter of whom nodded.

"You're right!" he told her. "It's something else!"

"Watch out, it's coming this way!" the crewmember on the lookout screamed from above in a terrified voice.

Everyone's eyes looked back out to sea and their shock was quickly replaced with horror. The fins of the creature had resurfaced and were once again ploughing through the water, heading … heading … oh no! They were heading straight for the _Avenger_!

Admiral Magnus, who had been standing nearby watching the disaster unfold, swore loudly and immediately began screaming at the crew members "ALL HANDS ON DECK! BATTLE STATIONS, NOW!" to which the crew were quick to respond. Men rushed all over the deck and below. Some grabbed their weapons a mixture of rifles, crossbows and small pistols from a storage cupboard near the stairs; others rushed below to prepare the cannons below deck. Anna, Elsa, Magnus, Olaf and Kristoff were forced to back away as a group of our crewmembers positioned one of the cannons into place, aiming it at the rapidly approaching fins that showed no sign of slowing down.

"Queen Elsa," Magnus said, looking at her expectantly. "We're going to need your help." He told her.

At once, she was filled with determination and she nodded and turned to the other three. "Kristoff, take Anna and get her below deck, _right now_!"

Kristoff did understand the order by Elsa, but, as he and quite frankly Elsa expected, Anna protested vehemently.

"What! No, Elsa! I'm not leaving your side!"

Elsa shook her head. "No, Anna!" she told her younger sister sternly. "I want you to be safe and below deck you will be! Please, I don't want to lose you!"

"But Elsa…"

" _No_ , Anna! Kristoff, take her below deck. Don't let her come back up here!"

Hesitant at first but realising the look of intimidation and seriousness on her face, he nodded and grabbed Anna by the arms and began to pull her away towards the opening that led below deck as Elsa rushed over to the side of the ship, staring with wide eyes at the fins that were now just one hundred feet away and closing. Behind her she could hear Anna protesting and shouting and it broke her heart. She hated having to, in a kind of sick way, shut her out or push her away again like this but just like last time she was doing it to keep her safe, especially considering that right now a giant creature was baring down them with all its might.

"Fifty feet!" Magnus declared, looking out at the creature with a look of shock on his face but he tried to hide it as his eyes glanced and met Elsa's for a brief moment before turning back to the fins. "Forty … thirty!"

Elsa inhaled deeply and shut her eyes as if she were about to meditate. Whilst externally it would look that way, internally she was, as she put it, 'letting herself go'. She was feeling her power coarse through her veins like the flowing of her blood. Her body became one with it. The feeling of snow and ice filled her entire body and rushed to her fingertips and to her brain as she concentrated it on one intention; _stopping this beast by any means necessary!_

"He's about to descend!" the crewmember on the lookout shouted, the terror in his voice easily discernible by those below.

As if she were a statue coming to life, Elsa's eyes snapped open.

NOW!

Bringing her hands back and then thrusting them forward as if she were throwing an invisible object into the sea, she fired a wave of ice at water just as the fins were about to descend. Instantly, a huge patch of ice about thirty feet in width and almost three times as long running along the length of the ship appeared. With a loud THUD that slightly rocked the ship, the fins collided with the ice and, for a split second halted where they were as if dazed. Then, they descended straight down into the water and disappeared from view. Silence followed.

Those on the top deck gingerly looked over the edge and scoured the water for any sign of the fins but there were none, one whatsoever. Elsa, too, cautiously looked over the edge to see a huge chunk of ice that went about ten feet deep and was about twice as long missing from what she had created. Momentarily, she breathed a mental sigh of relief but quickly reminded herself that though the fins had been stopped, that did _not_ mean the creature itself was.

"Where do you think it is, Your Highness?" Magnus asked her nervously.

"I have no idea, admiral," she replied. "All personal, stay alert! We don't know where this thing co-"

 _WWWRRRRAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!_

At that moment, everyone froze as the roar rolled out across the world like the shockwave of an explosion. Eyes nervously glanced in all directions as if trying to find the source of the roar, even though it was obvious that it was coming from below, _directly underneath_ the ship! Even though Elsa had ice powers, she was sure she felt her blood run cold, and not cold by normal means to her but I mean _absolutely freezing cold!_

 _That doesn't sound good, not at all!_ She mentally told herself with an air of apprehension hovering over her like a cloud.

Then …

 **FWWWWOOOOOOSSSSSSHHHHHHH!** Once again the water was thrown aside with a thunderous roar and thrown onto the deck of the ship, rocking it wildly and sending many on and below deck to the floor. Elsa grabbed onto the side of the ship but was still knocked off her feet whilst below Kristoff and Anna, along with everyone else, were either amongst a pile of barrels or ropes or were lying with their heads next to a cannon, having just barely missed the weapon. Olaf found his body scattered across the floor.

"You okay, Anna?" Kristoff asked as he picked himself up.

She replied with a groan as she grabbed a barrel for support and got up. "Yeah, fine," she replied and then noticed Olaf. "Oh, Olaf," she said, grabbing his central body part.

"Don't worry, Anna," he responded cheerfully. "It happens all the time," he added with a laugh.

"Oh my God!" a militiaman, who had been stationed at one of the cannons gasped in horror, looking out of the hole where the weapon was placed. Anna, Kristoff and Olaf joined the others as they looked out through the holes with him and were quick to feel terrified. Scratch that, they were literally petrified, yet frozen to the spot with fear. Up above on deck, Elsa almost found herself stumbling backwards at the sight before her.

The reason; twenty five feet from the ship was a huge bulking mass of a large creature, one that towered over the ship, just a little higher than the top of the main mast. The body was a kind of grey/brownish colour with a distinct heavily built torso. Two powerful arms with pulsating muscles hung from the torso with a four finger claw-like had on each. Placed on the top of this body was a large round head with two black eyes, each the size of the a carriage, two holes that were its nose in the middle of the face below it and a large mouth with hundreds of sharp; it would suffice to say that saying they were razor sharp would be a complete understatement. A row of fins ran along its back, stopping about half way.

What really stuck out about this creature, however, was not its face or roar or its body; or at least not the main part. It was the many tentacles that were writhing about in or above the water wildly like snakes, some being huge and thick, others small and wiry.

Magnus stared up in horror at the creature, unable to process what he was seeing before him. In disbelief, as if trying to awaken himself from a dream, he shook his head.

"It-it … can't be!" he gasped in terror.

Elsa muttered quietly to herself: "It is!" as she backed away, feeling her heart drop into her stomach.

Before them was a creature they had once though was mere myth, a fantasy, a fairy tale, a complete figment of one's imagination. Until now. It was standing right before them like a mountain, like a nightmare incarnate, which, in a way, it was. All of what had been happening in the Atlantic had culminated to this point.

Elsa swallowed deeply as the creature stared down at the ship and its crew with a look of utmost anger and fury burning in its charcoal black eyes.

"The Kraken!" Elsa whispered laconically. Two words that now resonated terror.

 _KRRRRRRAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHH!_

With an almighty roar that filled the air like thunder, the tentacles, as if on cue, launched themselves onto the ship and began attacking everything in sight. Elsa dived out of the way, pulling Magnus down with her as they watched the deck be swarmed with writhing flesh intent on pulling the vessel apart. Screams filled the air, the ship shook like a toy, wood cracked and splintered. It was terrifying to listen to and all they could do was watch as chaos ensued.

Below deck, Anna screamed in terror the walls exploded and the ends of some of the larger tentacles came charging into the room, smashing everything, and _everyone_ in its path, filling the air with a cacophony of sounds that would leave anyone mentally scarred. One of the militiamen who had been manning the cannons screamed as a tentacle wrapped itself around his leg and pulled him out of the hole it had smashed into the wall, his cries of terror filling the air. Two guards who were thrown with brute force against another wall, the sounds of crunching bone and flesh sickening a crewmember man to the point where he could not contain himself and vomited violently, only to be grabbed by the neck and pulled back towards another hole where a cannon had been; the object now lying upside down at the other end of the deck. The man held by the neck collided with everything around him, wooden support beams, barrels, the bodies of fallen crewmember and militiamen etc. until, with a crunch that echoed out through the deck, he was forced out of the hole and into the depths below.

Anna, who had taken cover on the floor, felt like passing out as she witnessed the death and destruction around her; a thousand thoughts racing through her mind. What was she to do? If she got up, she was dead! One of the tentacles narrowly missed her head as it smashed through a pile of barrels, spraying freshwater and alcohol everywhere and wet her hair and clothes. Her blue eyes frantically scanned the chaotic scene for Olaf and Kristoff but so much was happening at once that she had no idea where they were. She had to find them quickly, but carefully or she was going to end up in a watery grave.

A scream echoed above her and the live body of a cabin boy fell to the floor, his face contorted into a look of terror. His nose was bleeding, his face was wet and he clawed frantically at the wood to try and get away but another tentacle wrapped itself around him middle and effortlessly began pulling him away.

"NOOOOO! NOOOO!" he screamed.

Without thinking, Anna launched herself forward and grabbed his hands and pulled with all her might, now engaged in a furious tug of war with the tentacle but found herself quickly losing to it as it pulled them both towards the hole.

"DON'T LET ME GO! PLEASE!" the cabin boy shrieked at Anna, a look of desperation on his face.

"Don't worry, I've got you!" she shouted back, frantically searching around for something to grab onto but there was nothing; no support beams or rope just a few loose swords and cannonballs and-wait!

The swords! If they were made to cut flesh, then surely …

Reaching down, she made a grab for one of the swords by her feet, having been dropped by a guard when a tentacle crushed his torso, but missed and felt her feet scrape loudly against the wet wood. Another crash, followed by a scream came from above as another tentacle, much larger than the one she was fighting against, crashed through the roof from the top deck into their one and then ploughed through the floor into the decks below. A terrified look came across Anna's face. She had to get that sword, now!

Pulling back with all her might, she made another grab for the weapon but missed. Cursing to herself, she made a final grab and managed to wrap her fingers around the handle. Seizing the opportunity, she stood up and threw the sword over the cabin boy at the tentacle. The sword impaled itself in the tentacle and, at once, the tentacle released the cabin boy and retreated out of the hole.

"Cut the tentacles!" A guard shouted from somewhere amongst the rubble, followed by a loud scraping-like sound and then another deafening CRASH as a tentacle retreated out of a hole, a large chunk of it missing; several others following suite.

"Anna!" Kristoff called from somewhere amongst the wreckage. A moment later, she saw him duck under a barrel, his face white and a trail of bile on his lips, highlighting he had been sick too. "Are you okay?" he breathed.

She nodded but was shaking violently, the sudden events having a heavy effect on her. "W-where's Olaf?!" she asked as several of the crewmembers began to recover from the shock; though noises from above and the sound of crashing indicated it was not over.

"I don't know!" Kristoff replied. "Olaf, where are you?!" Kristoff called.

"Olaf?" Anna called, her voice near screaming level as her eyes searched the ruins of what had been the second deck for him.

CRASH! As if attracted by the sounds of their calls, another tentacle smashed through the roof and tore an enormous hole in the floor, joining the first one that had done so a few moments earlier. Several of the militiamen rushed the tentacle, one firing his pistol whilst the other two began stabbing it erratically with their swords and axes in an effort to try and make it retreat but to no avail. Rather, Anna, Kristoff and a nearby guard that had tried to fire one of the cannons dived to the ground as said weapon was thrown aside with powerful force when the wall exploded. Another large tentacle, though smaller than the first two that had ploughed into the lower decks, ploughed into the deck and grabbed one of the militiamen and pulled him screaming out of the ship and into the sea; the other two diving for cover as a second smaller tentacle tore through the wall and made a swipe but missed them by a few inches.

It was then a terrifying and sickening sound filled their ears, one that even the most stone hearted of men would not be able to withstand. A second later, the floor crashed open violently as one of the tentacles retreated back towards the top deck, though this time it had wrapped itself around a horse that was kicking and screaming madly in panic. The second tentacle followed close behind, it too carrying another horse that kicked and screamed frantically as the first. Anna and Kristoff watched in horror as both tore through the roof again and out of sight into the battle above.

"My God!" one of the militiamen breathed gasped, his voice near breaking point. "We can't stop this thing!"

Anna felt like crying. Never before had she felt this helpless; even when she had been frozen two years ago by her sister, at least then there some ray of hope existed right to the very end. Now … now it seemed that nothing they had could stop this thing! Nothing at all!

It was then Kristoff had a revelation that made his heart stop. "SVEN!" he suddenly yelled in realisation, scrambling to his feet and rushing over to the hole that looked down into the ruins of the bottom deck where they had left Sven with the other horses. "Sven! Are you okay?!" he nearly yelled, desperation in his voice as he hoped for a reply.

Thankfully, a reply came in the form of Sven calling back but it sounded weak, which only made Kristoff panic more. "Anna!" he said, looking over his shoulder at her. "Get upstairs to the top deck! I have to see if Sven is okay!"

"What about Olaf?" Anna shouted back as another crash came from further down the deck, followed by another that sounded closer, drawing a few panicked looks from the nearby guard and militiamen.

"I'll find him just get out of here, quick!" Kristoff shouted back as he jumped down into the hole and landed heavily on the floor below.

"He's right, Princess Anna," one of the militiamen told her as he placed a hand on her shoulder, glancing over at the opening that led up to the top deck. "We can't stay here, we have to go quickly!"

Anna sighed heavily, not wanting to leave her boyfriend and others that needed all the help they could get down here to perish. For all she knew Olaf could be lying amongst the dead and dying, maybe even being _one of them_! Kristoff too could get trapped down below if the tentacles were to come back and there were many injured here who would need medical attention. Could she really leave them?

"What about the injured?" she asked him.

"We'll deal with it, ma'am," a guard said as he fired a shot out of a hole at the body of the Kraken outside. "Just go, quickly, before the tentacles come back!"

Sighing once again with a heavy heart, Anna and two of the militiamen rushed over to the stairs that led up to the top deck and began to climb them quickly. Anna led the way with the two militiamen right behind her, though the moment the first of the two reached the opening the wall of their deck crashed open, throwing a crewmember tending to his injured friend across the room and through a support beam to the floor. A large tentacle powered its way in and smashed the stairs into smithereens, grabbing the second militiaman by the leg and pulling him screaming out of the ship.

Chaos greeted the two as all around them was devastation. Tentacles swung too and fro, smashing all in their path, cannons, barrels, crates and men were tossed about like toys, some landing hard on the deck's floor, others sailing right over the side into the water. Cries of pain and tens of different voices shouting at once filled the air as the crew and armed guards and militiamen tried to fight back, but they were doing little damage. And towering over the ship, the Kraken growled as it looked down at its work, a glint of admiration hovering in its eyes.

"Get to cover!" the militiaman told Anna as he rushed into the fray, swinging his axe at a tentacle and cutting the tip of it off. The tentacle writhed about as if in pain and retreated, momentarily filling the man with a sense of victory. But as soon as it came it was snatched away, along with him by another tentacle that wrapped itself around his middle and hoisted him into the air and held him there for a moment before tossing him into the mast, killing him instantly.

Anna rushed for cover near the cabin doors, or what was left of them as they, along with the rest of the cabin's interior, its furniture, tables, boxes, desks, candles etc. lay scattered and smashed, strewn across the floor with the rear windows smashed into oblivion. Looking back out at the scene of devastation, her eyes searched desperately for her sister or any trace of her powers but she could find none.

 _Was she …?_ The sickening thought that she, and no doubt that you, dear readers, conjured up in her mind in the midst of this chaos, making her sick to her stomach.

A loud thud snapped her back into reality and lying before her was the body of a fallen guard, his uniform wet and torn, his eyes wide open with a look of terror on his face and blood around his mouth. He had been struck down quickly and scared out of his mind.

That did it for Anna. Bile rose and she turned and vomited onto the floor and on the bottom of her dress, coughing and sobbing erratically. It was horrible! Death and destruction were all around her, literally! Olaf and Kristoff were trapped below with a strong likelihood that at least one of them as _dead_ or severely hurt at the very least and her sister was nowhere in sight.

CRASH! "AAAAHHHH!"

Next thing she knew, Anna began clawing at the deck frantically as a small tentacle grabbed her by the leg and pulled her into the cabin towards the broken windows. Two more up with the one that had grabbed her and began slithering their way into the ship, feeling around for anything that moved so they could grab it. She screamed again and grabbed the wall, her fingernails digging hard into the wood, but to no avail as the tentacle that had a hold of her gave a sharp yank and she, along with a section of the wall, was pulled away closer to the window.

Looking back and seeing the prospect of death looming over her, Anna shut her eyes praying for it to be quick.

 _I'm sorry Elsa!_ She mentally told herself. _I hope you get out of this safely!_

She was now just twenty feet from the window. A second tentacle had found her arm and set about wrapping itself around her; the third coming up to her shoulder, ready to do the same. Anna felt all three of them and could only think of her being yanked out of the cabin and plunged into the depths of the sea, struggling frantically as the tentacles tightened their grip on her, literally squeezing the life out of her body. She imagined herself being crushed or held in the water, left to drown and become shark food. All were horrible scenarios and they were about to become a reality.

KZZZKKK! All of a sudden, the tentacles released their grip on her and crashed violently as they fled from the cabin and back into the sea. Anna opened her eyes to see the ends of two of the tentacles lying on the floor by her feet, having been cut clean off from the rest. What had done this?

A pair of hands grabbed her and hoisted her up to meet the face of her sister, Elsa. Normally, anyone would be overjoyed that someone had saved their life and Anna was of course, but with the glare Elsa was shooting into her she did wonder if it would have been best for her to have been taken by the tentacles.

"Anna, what the hell are you doing up here!" her sister raged at her, her face going red. "I thought I told you to stay below deck!"

"It's gone, Elsa!" Anna shouted back, the severity of the situation overwhelming her like a wave crashing onto shore.

For a brief moment, a look of loss flashed across the queen's face. If lower deck was gone then there was little they could do to stop this … this beast from sinking them. It was a miracle they had endured for this long when considering how quick the other two ships went down but that did not mean the _Avenger_ was impregnable.

The ship rocking as another tentacle slammed into its stern bow and tore off a section, followed by shouting and gunfire and even, amazingly, the bang of a cannon, snapped Elsa back into reality.

"Oh, c'mon!" she pulled Anna out of the cabin and proceeded to conjure up a wall of ice over the entrance so no one else could be surprised. She then pushed her sister down onto the floor where two crewmembers were taking cover, one firing a rifle, the other nurturing a wound on his side. "Stay here and stay down!" Elsa told her sternly, dropping a small axe by her feet.

Anna did not dare argue back but barely had enough time to even reply before her sister rushed off into the fray, conjuring up a sharp ice-like word that sliced through a tentacle that had made a grab for Magnus, who was shouting commands at those around him whilst firing his pistol at the Kraken. As before, the tentacle retreated but another took its place, making it reminiscent of the hydra. One head goes; two more take its place. On the deck above where Anna was taking cover, three Arendelle guards fired their rifles at the creature, trying to hit its face.

BANG! _KKKKRRRRAAAGHHHHHH!_ With an angry roar, the Kraken keeled forward slightly, panicking those on the ship for a moment as they thought it was going to fall onto them. Thankfully though, the gigantic beast rose up and wheeled round half-way to see another ship sailing past about fifty metres away, its cannons firing madly at it. One hit the water near a tentacle; another struck a tentacle that was working its way into the deck below the top of the ship, cutting it in two and making the Kraken roar with pain. With a snarl, another tentacle grabbed a cannon from the _Avenger_ and tossed it across the water at the attacking ship with such force that when it hit the entire vessel rocked, a large gaping hold about halfway down the left side now visible from where it had broken through. With a satisfied growl, the Kraken turned back to its original target, unimpeded by the volley of bullets and arrows that were being continuously launched at it.

"HEY!" a voice shouted from below, drawing its attention, only to be met with a blast full of ice to the eye. The Kraken roared and fell back slightly, throwing out its arm so as to keep itself upright whilst using its other hand to wipe away the ice on its face. When it was done, it moved back towards the ship with an angry look on its face, determined to strike back, _hard_!

Elsa gulped and backed away, along with practically everyone else on the top deck. Maybe that had not been such as good idea as the Kraken now looked _very pissed off!_

Then, just as it was about to strike, the Kraken froze, the look on its face turning from anger to one that a person or animal would make when it had realised something. Its black eyes went wide so they became almost black spheres in its head and it sniffed the air loudly. Elsa and the surviving crew watched as it half turned to look over its shoulder back out to sea and then, amazingly, retracted its tentacles and dived down into the water and under the ship, the fins knocking the bottom of the vessel and rocking it slightly as it went.

As it swam off away from the ship and towards the land, those on the ship who had survived rushed over to the side to witness it go, leaving them all perplexed.

"What the hell?"

"Why did it retreat all of a sudden?"

"Did we scare it off?" Magnus asked as he watched the fins break the surface and continue on towards the shore; two other ships turning to give chase.

Elsa shook her head. "We couldn't have," she replied her voice heavy with confusion. "It was going to strike us! There's no way we could have driven it off that easily towards the land."

"Then what did it?" Anna asked as she came over, watching the Kraken swim away.

Elsa opened her mouth to give out a command when she froze, the realisation of something hitting her like she had run head first into a brick wall. The Kraken was swimming away, but towards …

"We need to stop it, now!" she said all of a sudden, her voice full of fright. "It's heading straight for St Angel!"

"We can't sail there, the ship's too damaged and we have too many wounded!" Magnus told her, making Elsa curse loudly.

"What about if we use another ship's horses, Your Majesty?" a nearby guard suggested but Elsa shook her head.

"It'll be too late by then!"

"And all of the horses below are gonna be no use," Anna piped up, her mind thinking of a possible solution. "But we may have one that can help us." She told Elsa

* * *

 **On the St Angel shoreline**

A crowd of people had gathered on the docks and along the coast of the town and had been watching the disaster out at sea unfold before them. As they had watched each of the ships sink and the battle between the _Avenger_ and whatever it was they were fighting take place, their curiosity was quickly replaced with a newfound concern, especially now as coming towards them were two ships that appeared to be chasing something, though what it was exactly was too dark for them to see because the last of the daylight had now dissipated and had been replaced by the night sky. There was, however, just enough light coming from above for them to see the white foam of the water being thrown aside. Were the two ships chasing that?

"Excuse me! Sorry! Excuse me, ma'am!" A voice broke through the crowd and they parted to allow their mayor to rush to the front. He was a medium height man with a pot belly, a round face, wide nose, black hair and green eyes. He was dressed in suit attire and was puffing with exhaustion, having rushed here from the town hall upon hearing of the calamity taking place nearby. "What on earth is happening out there?" he asked himself as he surveyed the white foam and then the fires on the ships in the distance.

"Sir, if I may, I think it is best if we were to move everyone away from the shore," a man from the crowd told the mayor. "Whatever is happening might be coming this way." He added with a grim tone.

The mayor nodded, agreeing completely with the citizen. The queen of Arendelle has informed them that some kind of creature was heading this way, one that may have been responsible for the destruction wrought in the Atlantic but never had he thought it _would_ actually make a landfall upon his town and the prospect of this worried him greatly.

"Have everyone flee back into their homes," he ordered to a group of militiamen standing nearby. "Except for those directly near the docks," he added. "Nothing within one hundred feet docks is to be occupied; if you must, get them to retreat into the hills. Now hurry!"

"Yes, sir!" the militiamen chirruped and set about ordering away from the docks, telling them to go home and remain indoors until further notice.

As the mayor looked back at the white foam, he, along with practically everyone else who had not already been intimidated or ordered into leaving by the guards, watched as it suddenly veered to the right, no longer heading towards the town directly but towards the small ravine outside the town with a bridge going over it. A few of the onlookers pointed to it and spoke with worried voices.

"I hope no one's on the bridge if that this thing they're talking about!" a militiaman said as he watched it disappear behind the buildings.

* * *

Said bridge of St Angel was about fifty feet long and made entirely out of wood, some of the strongest timber in this part of the country carriages cannons and several tens of people could walk across it at once without causing it sway or cave in under the immense weight. On the side that led away from the town was the forest, beginning about sixty feet away from the bridge whilst on the other side was a small grass plain with the road running through it down the small hill into the town. To the left was the mountain that loomed over the area and to the right was the bay and since the bridge was situated a good sixty feet above a ravine, it gave those going across it a good view of the bay.

And right now, coming out of the forest came two carriages, the second bearing the insignia of Arendelle on its door, which surprised the passengers of the first one as they had had this one join up with them about half an hour ago. Inside it were threw guards and Henrik, who had a small bag on the floor by his feet and was sound asleep with his arms folded and his head resting against the back of the seat behind him.

It had been a rough afternoon for him and the guards. After they had been ordered by Queen Elsa to fetch him, they arrived at his home to discover he was not there but was in fact out at the market. They waited for about half an hour before he returned and when he did, he was told bluntly that he had to get his things and come with them to St Angel and talk to the queen about what was going on. After a bit of arguing, he had conceded and grabbed some clothes, money, shoes and after one of the guards had seen it lying on the table and looked at what was inside the first few pages, the book Akiro had given to him; this being something he did not want to bring but he had no choice and was forced to. After that, they went into a carriage waiting nearby and had been on the move for about four hours now. Henrik had been asleep for most of it as the guards spoke amongst themselves but were now looked out of the carriage window at the view of the bay.

"Huh, that's some view!" one of them, a tall, heavily built guard with brown hair, blue eyes and a clean shaven face said as he leant forward in his seat and looked out of the window at the bay.

"Enjoy it whilst you can," he colleague sitting across from next to Henrik replied, doing the same. "Soon as we stop, we're gonna be _real_ busy!"

His friend nodded. "Still, it'll be nice being here. I heard it's a good town."

"It sure is," the third guard, sitting next to the first who had spoken, piped up. "I've been here before and it was great! Actually want to think of living here at some point in the future."

"Oh that won't be long then!" the first guard joked, earning a laugh from the other two as the one sitting next to him playfully hit him on the arm.

As they resumed looking out of the window, the mostly dark sky was full of thousands of stars, millions even. It was a really beautiful sight; if they were not on the way to St Angel to carry out some important mission as this they would think themselves on some kind of holiday. Then again, who would not with a beautiful sky, a dim glow from the town ahead of them where it lit up nicely and pleasantly like a little quiet village, the distant fires out at sea and the woods and the mountain and … wait, fires?!

"What the…?" the second guard exclaimed as he looked out of the window at the fire out at sea, staring in confusion at it. "Is something going on?" he asked the others.

"Not that I know of," the third guard replied.

"Hey … w-what's going on!" a voice from behind yawned loudly as Henrik woke up, rubbing his eyes.

"Henrik, come and have a look at this!" the second guard told him, nodding out of the window.

Henrik did so and, sure enough, was intrigued by the distant glow as they moved on down the path. What was it that was going on out at sea? Was it some kind of unscheduled exercise or had a ship accidentally caught fire? What was it?

The carriage shook a little as the sound of the wheels running on wood reached their ears from within the vehicle. "Well, whatever it is, we'll ask the mayor when we get into the town," the first guard said in a calm voice to the others, glancing at them as he spoke. "Only a few more minutes."

The others nodded in agreement. Yes, that mayor would be able to explain this; surely Elsa would have told him what was going on if this was something planned. Even if it was not, they may at least have _some kind_ of idea on what was happening out at sea.

 _"STOP!"_ Next thing they knew, the four were almost thrown into each other as their carriage came to a screeching halt; the one in front doing the same. Voices shouted from outside, including the driver of their carriage, but the ones that replied to him sounded concerned, panicked even!

"What the hell is going on!" the first guard exclaimed in an annoyed voice as he opened the carriage door and stepped out into the night air; the other three following him.

With the two carriages on the bridge were two militiamen, both of whom had panicked looks on their faces. One was talking with the driver and passengers of the first carriage whilst the other had been stopping the driver of their own, though he faced the guards when they emerged from within the vehicle.

"Quick, you need to leave those carriages and go on foot to St Angel!" he warned his voice shaky and afraid.

"Why, what's going on!" the second guard demanded. "What's wrong with you?!"

As Henrik emerged from the cabin, breathing in some fresh air rather than the smell of what had been whale skin converted into leather; his eyes caught sight of a large whitish foam that effortlessly pushed the water aside approaching their part of the coast at high speeds. For a moment, he stared at it curiously as he tried to register the sight before him, knowing he had seen it before somewhere but could not remember off the top of his head. As he looked up, he saw the fires more clearly and the two ships sailing towards St Angel, one of them turning to follow the foam. What was going on?!

Then, it hit him and his face when white with terror.

"Look, we need to get everyone out of here, now!" the first militiaman said as he opened the door to the first carriage and beckoned the family inside to exit but they stayed where they were unsure of what to do.

"Now hang on a minute!" the driver of the second carriage butted in with a vehement tone. "We only have a few hundred feet left or so, so what's the problem of going in-"

CRASH! Suddenly, the bridge shook wildly something collided with one of the legs, throwing those on it to the floor and making one of the children inside the first carriage scream in terror. Henrik, who had fallen over near the side, looked over and sat a tentacle attacking the leg of the bridge at the St Angel end. His eyes followed it right up to … to … he almost lost the ability to speak as a huge shape stood out of the water about fifty feet from the shore , a pair of charcoal black eyes staring at them, almost seemingly making contact with his own.

It was the Kraken.

With a great WHOOSH, a second tentacle shot out towards the other end of the bridge and wrapped itself around the leg of that one, determined to pull the thing over. The bridge shook wildly again and, at once, panic broke out amongst the guards and citizens.

"QUICK! GO! GO!" one of the militiamen screamed at the driver of the first carriage.

He did not need telling twice, nor did the horses. With a quick whack of the reins, the animals shot forward like a bullet down the path and off the bridge onto the path on the other side. Behind them, the guards rushed back into the carriage and grabbed their crossbows, though they and Henrik, who had watched them go back inside, mentally doubted that they would be of any use.

"Henrik, get out of here!" one of the guards shouted to him, grabbing him by the back of his top and throwing him in the direction of the town. "Go, quickly! Get to safety!"

The Kraken let out a deafening growl and brought back a hand, raising it high above its head and curling it into a fist. Henrik saw this, as did the others, and he ran as fast as he could to get away, faster than he had even thought possible for himself. Behind him, he heard the sounds of crossbow and pistols firing their ammunition at the creature but, as he looked back over his shoulder at the fight, the beast was barely able to notice it. He also saw the driver try and climb down off the carriage whilst untying the horses frantically, a look of panic on his face.

It was then the Kraken lowered its fists with the power and momentum like someone wielding a hammer wanting to hit a nail; the fist being the hammer and the bridge and the occupants being the nail. Henrik threw all his energy into his legs and ran towards the end of the bridge. Behind him, the panicked voices and cries of the men and horses filled his ears as they too tried to flee the oncoming danger.

About a second later, a thunderous crash filled the air as the bridge was smashed in half by the first of the Kraken, quite literally squashing those on it into paste and sending their remains and that of the bridge into the ravine. At the town's end of where it had been, Henrik gingerly sat up, having jumped the last few feet and only just missed being sent into a deadly fall. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the Kraken retreat its tentacles and fist and, with a rather satisfied sounding growl, turned and began to head along the coast back out towards St Angel, the town and its inhabitants now directly in its sights.

"Oh no!" Henrik breathed as sheer helplessness swarmed through him.

There was now nothing protecting the town; it was open for attack.

* * *

"Elsa, are you sure this is good idea?"

"I doubt it, Kristoff, but Sven is the only one capable of getting there now!" she replied.

It would relieve the readers to know that Sven and Olaf had been recovered safely from below deck following the Kraken's rampage earlier; the latter having been broken up once again and had taken cover under a pile of barrels in the corner of the deck once he had put himself back together. Sven had been shaken by the tentacles breaking into the lowest deck of the ship and watching them pull out two of the horses, but otherwise he was okay, much to Kristoff's relief. Now that they had gotten him up from the lowest deck, Elsa had set herself and Kristoff riding him and going out after the Kraken before he caused any more damage. It was now a race against time.

Fixing a saddle onto him, Kristoff patted his reindeer friend and climbed on. "Alright, let's get going, quick!" he said.

He climbed on and helped Elsa onto the space behind him, but just as Elsa went to conjure up an ice ramp through a hole in the side of the ship she felt a hand grab her and Anna's voice say. "Elsa wait!"

"Anna, what is it?" she replied, her voice irritable and desperate to get out there.

"I'm coming with you guys!" she said, pulling herself up onto Sven and sitting behind her sister.

"Anna, you _are not_ coming!" Elsa told her sternly. "You were almost _killed._ I don't want anything to happen to you!"

"She's right, Anna!" Kristoff told her. "It's best if you stay here where you're safe."

"No, look, Elsa!" Anna snapped, grabbing her sister's hand and looking firmly into her face. "Elsa, we've been through a lot together in our lives and I'm telling you now, no matter what happens: _I'm not leaving your side!_ I don't want anything to happen to so I'm coming along. Don't try and stop me!"

Elsa stared at her sister, lost for words. Though her face showed that she was clearly disapproving of this decision by her little sister, her heart was crying with joy. It was times like this when she really realised just how much Anna loved her, of how much she cared for her as if their roles had been swapped and how much she was filing to be with her regardless of what was happening. It really touched Elsa.

After a moment's hesitation with everyone waiting tensely to see how the queen would react, she sighed heavily, admitting defeat and then, to their surprise, embraced Anna tightly for a moment before releasing.

"Alright, fine!" she gave in. "But you stay near me! And you don't run off!"

Anna nodded, determination seeping through her veins, almost reminiscent of when she had gone after her sister two years ago when she ran away during the coronation. "I will." She replied, meaning both words.

"Your Majesty! Come quick!" someone from the other side of the ship's deck shouted.

All eyes fell on him. "What is it, sailor?" Magnus demanded.

Even though it was dark, the dim light still in the air showed the survivors that his face was white as a sheet and had a fixed look of terror upon it as he shakily held up a telescope to them, his way of saying: _You might want to see this for yourself._ Elsa looked at Anna and Kristoff and, dismounting Sven, rushed over to the sailor and took the telescope. The rest of the group followed, some getting their own telescopes and looking out to sea.

Elsa raised the scope to her eye and looked through it. For a moment, she scanned the horizon, turning left and right as she looked for whatever it was the crew member was warning her about. Then, as if flicking a switch, she froze and became still as a statue, her face going pale. Not the normal pale that people were familiar with when looking at her, but _paler than pale,_ almost as if in that moment she had become a ghost. Hands shaking madly, she lowered the scope from her eye, revealing her expression to Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Magnus standing alongside her.

Similar gasps and shocked words quickly spread out of those who looked out to sea too, having clearly spotted what had seen.

"Elsa. What is it?" Anna asked her in a worried tone.

Tentatively and slowly as if too scared to move, Elsa handed her sister the scope and she looked through. Very quickly, she gasped and even backed away a step as she lowered the scope, handing it to Magnus, who grabbed it and raised it to his eye. He took one look and dropped it, his face showing a petrified expression, ignoring the sound of the breaking of the scope as it hit the floor by his feet.

Coming towards them at high speeds were not one, but _three_ dorsal fins with a middle one that stood about fifty feet, or even higher, into the air and two smaller ones following alongside it very closely, pointing diagonally slightly into the air. As with the Kraken when it had approached them earlier, the fins cut through the sea like a knife through warm butter and all around them a huge swell akin to a tsunami wave followed. Behind the first three fins were a set of more going back … God knows how far. They decreased in size as they went back but they were still an intimidating sight.

And it was heading right for them!

"Oh my God!" Magnus breathed as he backed away from the side of the ship, which practically everyone else was doing.

Elsa stood frozen to the spot as the fins approached the ship, already the water from the swell hitting the side of the ship and making it rock, a wave of terror sweeping over her. The fins came closer and closer and showed no sign of stopping.

"It's gonna go right through us!" someone shouted from down the ship, terror clearly evident in his voice. "Oh God, what do we do!"

Elsa snapped out of her trance but could not find the strength to fire another wave of ice to slow it down. These fins were moving far too quickly and by the time any ice was in place, it would already be too late.

"EVERYONE, HANG ON!" she screamed, grabbing Anna by the arm and holding hr close as they ducked down by the mast and cuddled each other, shutting their eyes tightly as the sounds of the water swell filling the air around them like a gigantic wave about to crash on the shore; both of them waiting for the inevitable crash that would throw them into the sea.

One second passed…

Two seconds…

Three…

Four… Elsa opened one of her eyes a fraction as her ears kicked in. Surely it would have it them by now as it was _that_ close! Slowly she stood up and looked out to sea where the fins were. Correction, where they _had_ been! They were gone.

"What the?" she said, rushing over to the side to see a white foam about thirty feet from the ship floating on the water. Puzzlement came over her as well as the others as they began to gradually emerge from their hiding places. "Where did it go?" she asked herself.

For a moment, the minds of those on the ship began to think that they were about to be grabbed and pulled into the water's depths just as had happened before with the previous two ships, but nothing happened. Now confusion really settled in. What was going on?!

"Elsa?" Anna asked, getting to her feet and looking over at her sister with a mixture of perplexing and anxiety.

Elsa went to reply but a loud noise coming from the other side of the ship made her and everyone on deck stop dead. She looked past Anna and ran over to where they had all just been, skidding to a halt as she reached the other side of the ship; Anna followed along with everyone else.

As they all gathered on the other side of the deck, they were astonished to see the fins rise up from the depths once more, sending a huge swell that rocked the boat slightly as they pressed on through the water, the swell then pushing two ships that were coming over to assist the _Avenger_ away, almost capsizing them as it went on! Just like the Kraken, it headed straight for land, straight for St Angel.

For a moment, no one moved, their bodies too shocked to even process what had just happened. Some could not even speak as they watched the fins gradually move away towards the fjord, terrified at the prospect of seeing the size of this … this, well … whatever it was!

Then, like flicking a switch, Elsa grabbed Anna and Kristoff and pulled them over to Sven, all three of them climbing onto the reindeer, now w new sense of determination surging through them.

"C'mon, Sven!" Kristoff ordered.

The reindeer immediately took and jumped over the side of the ship through a hole created by one of the tentacles earlier. For a moment, they were falling through the air, the North Sea waters directly below them as if they were flying. Then they were descending and for a split second it looked as if they were going to hit the water but Elsa, thinking ahead, conjured up an ice ramp that Sven slid down all the way to a path that ran across the surface of the water in the direction of the fjord. Sven did not stop and took off running down the path Elsa created for them, Anna wrapping her arms around her sister as they went.

Only one thing was on their minds now; Get to St Angel and fast before this new creature reached it first.

* * *

"FIRE! FIRE!" _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

The sounds of bullets, crossbows, arrows and cannons filled the air as the militiamen and guards in St Angel threw everything they had at the Kraken as the massive behemoth approached from the water, a look of anger on its face as several of the cannonballs exploded on its chest. With a snarl, it responded by sending a huge tentacle out towards the soldiers, the end of it slamming onto the docks and crushing one of the fishing vessels and smashing a dock house into splinters, killing three militiamen. Another tentacle followed close behind with a huge swipe that carved the top halves of several houses near the docks clean off and throwing them and the contents inside across the town. Screams and liud crashes followed as people dived for cover to avoid being crushed or hit by the debris.

"Damnit!" a nearby militia captain shouted angrily. "Fall back! Get everyone into the hills now! GO! GO!"

Pandemonium erupted as the citizens fled away from the area as fast as they could, desperate to get away from the battle raging in their home town. Behind them, the Kraken roared again as swiped the docks with its tentacles, smashing everything along the shore and grabbing any soldiers and the occasional citizen who were not quick enough to get out of the way and throwing them across the town or out to sea or dragging them into the depths of the water. Another cannonball fired from somewhere in the town square slammed into its chest and the creature roared in anger, now setting its eyes on this new target, determined to destroy it.

About three hundred feet behind the Kraken, one of the Arendelle warships moved into position, its captain having all cannons on the top deck moved over to the other side and their crews at the ready.

"Alright, get ready to fire!" he commanded as the crewmembers and soldiers finished loading their cannons with ammunition, some even keeping their own weapons nearby.

"Sir, d'you think this'll work?" a nearby militiamen asked.

"We have to get it away from the shore so we can give the civilians enough time to escape!" he told the crewmember. "Now get ready men!"

Those with the firing fuses stood at the ready, the tension and anticipation rising quickly like an overheating thermometer.

"Three … two … one …"

 _THUD!_ All of a sudden, all those on the ship were thrown aside and the vessel itself was sent forwards a few tens of feet. Confused voices rang out as the crew picked themselves up when the ship stopped moving.

"What the hell?!" the captain shouted in surprise as he shot up from the floor, only to be stopped by the sound of rushing water reaching his ears. He and his crew rushed over to the side to witness the fins go by heading straight for the Kraken. "What is that?!" he breathed with a shocked voice.

Then, just like that the fins stopped where they were about one hundred feet from the ship it had just passed and just over twice as far from the Kraken, which half-turned having heard the sound of the rushing water behind it to see the fins there in the water.

* * *

Kristoff looked on ahead of them as they rode Sven towards the shoreline. As soon as he saw the fins, he shouted back to Elsa and Anna: "Elsa, Anna, the fins! They've stopped!"

Wanting to see for themselves, the two women looked over his shoulder to see he was correct; the fins had indeed _halted,_ about five hundred feet in front of them. Elsa and Anna looked at each other.

"What's going on?" Anna asked as she looked back at the fins.

* * *

For a moment, the Kraken's eyes, Kristoff, Anna's, Elsa's, Sven's and the captains and crews of the surrounding ships' eyes were all focused on these fins that had suddenly and inexplicably stopped near the shore, having been previously heading at full speed towards it. Even a few of the militiamen and citizens in St Angel, whose attention had been entirely focused on the Kraken now found themselves staring in wonder at them. Hundreds of questions rang through their heads. What was going? What were these fins? Why had they stopped?

They got their answer when, suddenly, the fins shot up from the water with a thunderous SPLASH and CRASH. Water fell from the skies as if it were raining, startling those around them as the fins rose so suddenly.

However, so did what they were attached to.

Sven screeched to a halt, almost throwing his passengers off into the sea, though they were too petrified at what was before them to tell him off. Kristoff muttered something incoherent. Anna gasped and hid behind Elsa, her eyes now full of terror.

"My God!" Elsa almost cried, staring in utter disbelief at what had just risen from the sea.

All around the area, crews of ships, citizens, soldiers, militiamen found themselves staring up at this creature; some with awe but most with terror and began to back away. The crew on the ship the fins had just passed was quick to rush to the bow end to try and out as much distance between them and what was standing before them as possible. Even the Kraken backed away a little, a brief look of terror flashing across its face as it tried to comprehend what it was that was standing in front of it.

If, dear readers, you were to be in this scene and staring up at this newly arrived creature, you too would find yourself unable to speak, move or even breathe.

What had risen out of the water was big. Scratch that; it was _enormous, gigantic, humungous!_ All of these words failed to describe its size, it was just truly massive. Two legs with huge calf muscles held the creature upright with a set of four clawed toes sticking out of each one. Both legs went up to a heavily built torso, one that was so massive and wide that even a six pack and chest muscles were visible in the darkness, making it look as if it were akin to a normal human bodybuilder. A pair of powerful arms stuck out of the torso, both covered in pulsating muscle that put the Kraken's to shame. The neck was wide and thick and attached to it was a head that was like a dragon's with a pair of eyes on the front, a snout-like mouth below it with a pair of large slits for nostrils and a mouth that revealed hundreds of teeth that, like the Kraken, would be inadequate to describe as razor sharp. The fact that they were clenched together, along with the fists, made it all the more terrifying to witness. A huge tail about four hundred feet long trailed out behind it and down the creature's back from the neck all the way to the end of the tail were a row of dorsal fins; those that were in the middle of the back being the biggest of the lot.

For a few moments, all eyes now fell on this massive creature. It towered over the ships, the town, the Kraken! Even the very mountain that the town was built below was dwarfed by the massive size of this beast. To those looking at it, it was as if it were some kind of demon monster come to destroy them, as if it were some creature of mythology or fantasy, only this was no longer the product of someone's mind or an incorrect, ancient view of history. This was _the real thing_ , and it was standing before them right now. It stared down at the Kraken with an intimidating gaze and an equally intimidating body posture; teeth clenched, fists clenched, body rising up to look as big and terrifying as possible and a look in its eyes that clearly told anyone, or in this case the Kraken, who happened to be facing the creature's front: _Finally! I have you! This time, you won't escape me!_

After what seemed like forever, though was probably only a few seconds, the Kraken put an angry gaze on its face and made a defensive posture, lowering its body slightly, spreading its arms out ad clenching its face and baring its teeth.

 _KRRRGGGHHH! KRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!_

The roar, however, unfazed the new arrival, who reared back and responded in turn.

 _ **SKKKKRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-ooooooonnngggghhhh!**_


	7. A monster problem

The roar seemed to echo around the world like the call of judgement; the voice of God reigning down from the heavens with a fiery anger. It made the windows of nearby houses shake, the floors rumble and was almost enough to deafen anybody who happened to be right by it; though, given the situation, nobody would dare attempt something like that. It shocked those standing in the area as if they had been stung and felt paralysed for a few seconds, their brains just turning into mush at the very sound of it. Often when people say they are shocked or frightened, they say that they felt the hairs on the back of their necks stand up or their spines tingle or their hearts stop or something else along those lines. Here, however, all of this happened literally.

Almost as soon as the roar ended, the Kraken, as if provoked by it, threw itself forward and pounced onto the gigantic creature in an attempt to tackle it to the ground whilst sinking its teeth into the shoulder, wrapping its tentacles around its middle and chest to help hold on. The creature roared loudly in pain and staggered backwards, its tail swinging madly in thin air, smashing the mast of the ship its dorsal fins had knocked into earlier, sending a wave of wood in all directions. For an unfortunate crewmember hiding nearby, a large section of the mast fell right onto him and smashed through the top deck into those below, crushing him and several others who had been taking cover below.

The creature threw out one of its clawed hands and grabbed the Kraken by the neck and, turning its hips slightly whilst simultaneously pulling, threw the beast off into the water, sending waves against the ship and onto the shore, causing frantic citizens and militiamen to run as it made landfall and swept away the remains of several nearby houses. The creature followed up this attack by biting at a tentacle that had still wrapped itself around the waist, its teeth cutting it in two. The Kraken roared in pain and withdrew the remains with it frantically waving in mid-air like a decapitated snake. Fury rose within it and, growling, it stood upright, trying to appear as big as possible but it only came up to the creature's chest. If size mattered, then the Kraken was surely done for but it was not going to up that easily.  
Throwing out one of the larger tentacles with incredible force, it slammed into the creature and sent it reeling back with a roar, its feet smashing through the ship behind it and throwing many unfortunate souls on board into the sea, those that survived swimming away frantically from the battle.

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Sven watched all this in a state of shock, the water shaking the ice path they were standing on. It was amazing how Sven kept his footing but, like his human companions, was unable to take his eyes off the battle before him.

It was as if there were two gods fighting each other; two great beasts clashing over a long-standing rivalry; a collision between two mountains at high speed; the moon and earth colliding with each other with incredible force. All of this was what ran through the minds of those witnessing it but none of it seemed to even come to the margin of 'at least' in describing it. Put simply and bluntly if one were observing this; it was almost as if it were the end of the world.

The Kraken advanced quickly, baring its claws, determined to kill the creature whilst it was vulnerable. It underestimated the reaction time of its opponent, however, as the creature threw itself sideways, knocking the Kraken aside into almost stumbling with its shoulder and quickly followed it up with a powerful swipe from the tail that sent the beast crashing onto the shore; its powerful arm levelling a storage house and the house next to it. The creature roared and stomped towards it, growling loudly in a threatening way as if to say: _You are down! Now I will finish you off!_

BOOM! BOOM! Two explosions erupted on the back of the creature just as it reached the Kraken, making it roar in surprise and turn its head out to sea. Two of the ships were firing its cannons at the creatures in an effort to try and distract them and draw them away from the town so as to give the inhabitants more time to escape. The creature gave a light roar in annoyance at them as if telling them to stop but the Kraken did it for him. With its opponent distracted, it sent out a tentacle that flew over its head and the roofs of the town around it, though it did knock one of them off as if it were made of toothpicks, and grabbed a large rock about half the size of the house from the nearby mountainside. Bringing it back, the Kraken hurled the rock aimlessly at the creature as it turned back to face it, the weapon slamming into the head and breaking in two; one collapsing to the ground and the other going out into the bay. The creature roared in pain and staggered back a little, the move having taken it by surprise but it was still on its feet and clearly held the advantage.

XXXXXXX

"LOOK OUT!" Anna screamed in terror.

Sven instinctively dived into the water as quickly as he could, throwing Kristoff, Elsa and Anna into the cold sea. A second later, the water behind them seemed to explode as the other half of the boulder smashed onto the ice path where they had just been, throwing them about wildly. Kristoff swam away and managed to grab hold of Anna's hand and they swam up to the surface, taking in a huge gulp of air as they did. Looking back, they saw the rest of the path break away, the force of the rock smashing into it having been enough to shatter it.

"Kristoff, Anna! Over here!" they heard Elsa's shout behind them.

They turned to see a platform of ice about twenty feet away with Elsa, her dress and body soaking wet and her hair draping down and clinging to her shoulders, face and back, sitting on the edge of it waving frantically at them. Sven was already swimming over to it and Kristoff and Anna followed him, covering the distance quickly with the adrenaline running through their bodies. When they reached it, they helped push Sven onto the ice platform and were pulled up by Elsa, both of them shivering violently and clearly in a state of shock.

"It's okay," Elsa told them as she placed her hand on Anna and tried to take out the moisture and the cold from her clothes. "I've got you!"

Another roar from the shore brought them back to the battle and all they could do was watch helplessly.

XXXXX

The creature stomped over to the Kraken and bent down and grabbed it by the throat and chest, snarling as if to say: _You dare throw that at me! Now you will pay!_ It sueezed down and lunged forward, biting the Kraken in the shoulder akin to when it had suffered the same thing moments earlier, only it was much more painful considering the crushing force and strength of its opponent's mouth. Panicked, the Kraken swiped at the face with its hand, crashing into it as if it were wielding a brick. At the same time, it sent out two tentacles that grabbed the legs and, with all its might, pulled the creature over with a surprised roar. With an earth shuddering THUD that seemed to literally make the fjord bounce and knocked everyone on the shore off their feet, the creature landed heavily, crushing a fishing vessel and what was left of the docks.

It was then the Kraken made a surprising move. Rather than strike the creature whilst it was down, it launched itself over it and dived into the bay, sending another round of waves that slammed into the shore and knocked violently against a nearby ship. It knew that it could not fight its enemy directly, not when it was too open and in pain. It needed time to recuperate and no better place to do that than in the sea. For a moment, it had disappeared completely under the surface, leaving those witnessing the battle stunned. Then, the spires emerged again as it began to quickly swim away, keeping close to the shore and knocking against another ship that sent it into a kind of U turn that almost capsized it and threw several overboard. Within ten seconds, it had turned into the islands nearby and was out of sight.

Howling in anger, the creature got to its feet and, looking in the direction of where the Kraken had gone; its height enabling to look over the forests and hills and witness the fins sticking out of the sea as it swam away. Howling in anger as if it were a lion that was watching its prey escape its grasp when it had been _so close_ to finishing it off, the creature let out another roar in the beast's direction as if it were shouting after it: _Run, you coward! Run and hide! I'm coming for you! No matter where you go, I will find you and finish you off!_

However, just as it made to go after the Kraken, it stopped and turned its head back out into the bay, its eyes resting on something. 'Hmming' in curiosity, it focused on the object and saw it was some kind of platform and on it were three people and a reindeer.

XXXXXX

"Oh God, look!" Elsa breathed all of a sudden, pointing out to the shore and going still as a statue.

Anna, Kristoff and Sven looked up and gasped as they saw the creature staring out towards them, no, _directly at them!_ They felt their hearts almost literally drop into their stomachs as it cocked its head to the side a little, examining them. Their brains were going into overdrive, fearing of what could happen next. What was it going to do? Was it going to come out towards them? Was it going to attack? Or was it just staring at them?

Elsa, now gazing at the creature, felt something in its gaze. Somehow, she could not explain how, she just … just knew that it was nothing malicious or aggressive but just plain curiosity. Slowly, she stood up, her blue eyes now looking at it in shock, of course, but also with a curious tinge to them. She felt as if the creature was staring at them because it had picked something up. She felt as if it were staring directly at-

A low roar from the islands made their heads, including the creature's turn in its direction. As if snapping back into reality, the creature roared and lowered itself into the sea; its dorsal fins sticking up into the air as it swam away after the Kraken, disappearing into the darkness that had now come over the area. It was, in a way, quite a fitting atmosphere given what had just happened.

Anna turned to the others. "What are we going to do?" she asked them worryingly.

"I don't know," Elsa replied, not taking her eyes off the place where the two monsters disappeared to. "But what I do know is this; we've got a _monster_ problem on our hands now!"

 **Authors note**

 **Greetings fellow readers and authors. I would just like to make a few points about the FF so far.**

 **Regarding the Kraken, yes, it is very similar to the one that was in the 2010 film** ** _Clash of the Titans_ just with a sort of lighter brown tinge to its skin and having no legs just tentacles. I looked up an image of it and used that as my inspiration.**

 **Second, as I stated in the previous chapter, Varan and Ebirah will be used in this FF. It is not finished yet.**

 **Also, I am re-uploading the previous chapter to fix some mistakes.**

 **Thanks and hope you are enjoying it.**


	8. What to do now

**The next morning**

Sometimes after such a horrific or shocking event, you would ask yourself; did that really happen? Did this or that really take place and have such a dramatic effect on me? Did it really change my life? Did it really happen to _me_? You would find it hard to stomach, let alone believe that it actually did happen, that it did change your life but you would just have to suck it up and try and do what you could to adapt to it. You would try and forget it and move on with your life, still hoping for better things.

If only the same could be said for St Angel and its inhabitants.

Dust and smoke still hung in the air despite over twelve hours having passed since the events of the previous night. People and soldiers crawled over rubble or through the streets, many congregating around the town hall where the injured were being treated; among them many soldiers, sailors and militiamen. Cries for assistance in the search for survivors and the sound of rubble falling from the remains of several buildings severely damaged from yesterday occasionally filled the air, but mainly people were trying to keep everything organised and working or were too shocked to even speak a word; still shaken by what had befallen them.

Following the brief, but very dangerous battle between the creature and the Kraken last night, the town immediately went into search and rescue and recovery mode. The mayor had the town hall opened up and all the injured taken there, though any who passed on were to be put around the back in the garden and out of sight of anyone else in the building. Citizens returned home, hoping to find their loved ones and/or their property intact. The remaining ships and soldiers kept watch, their eyes not leaving the horizon in fear that the creatures would return whilst several messengers had been sent out to the nearby towns and villages to request assistance in their efforts of find any survivors.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine, just hang in there,"

"Thank you, Princess Anna,"

Inside the town hall, one would normally expect the large main room with support columns along the sides, stained glass windows and a platform on the back wall to be filled with councillors and the mayor discussing the normal daily procedures of the town and what to do and how to respond to certain problems. Now, however, the place was full of people from all walks of life; bakers, blacksmiths, soldiers, militiamen, councillors, housewives, children, all were here. A large number presently in the room were injured and had been lined up along the back wall for a large part but given that more were coming in, many having been rescued from the sea, they were just put down on space available. Stricken friends colleagues and family members moved between the sea of people; some tending to wounds, others trying to learn what they could about what was going on.

At this current moment, given the stretched resources ad time for the doctors, Anna was walking through the rows, helping comfort those who were injured; given them water and food, speaking kind words of encouragement to them and reassuring them everything would be okay etc. The people of the town were thankful to her for it but not to others. As she had gone around the hall throughout the night and well into the morning, she had heard several gossip and complain of how Queen Elsa had not been unable to stop the monsters, giving that she had her powers. Anna had overheard them and had to bite her tongue to stop herself from shooting back a harsh comment, though she really wanted to. How dare these people say something like that about her sister! She was doing everything she could! They had not expected _this_ of all things to happen. The likelihood of a monster turning up was possible, but not _two,_ especially two that were trying to kill one another! If all of that happened, they would be just as shocked. Plus, Elsa had tried to drive away the Kraken and she and the surviving crewmembers of the _Avenger_ had seen what had happened there! For them to just blatantly accuse her of misconduct was just irresponsible and downright horrible!

Alas, though, she knew that starting a scene was the last thing these people needed. Right now, with large parts of the town in ruins and the bay covered with the remains of ships and the odd body of those who had fallen to the Kraken and the creature fighting one another, dividing those that remained and angering their monarch was something that was just not needed.

"Anna! Anna!" a voice from behind her called and she turned to see Kristoff squeezing through the crowd to her.

"Kristoff!" she exclaimed, rushing over to him and embracing him tightly, having barely seen him since they had made it back to the town shortly after the Kraken and its opponent disappeared. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, embracing her for a moment before releasing her. "Listen, Elsa needs us. She's managed to get the mayor Adgar, Magnus and a guard's captain into a spare room. C'mon!" he said, grabbing her arm and leading her through the crowd.

As they went, they caught the sight of another stretcher being carried by; a blanket draped over it, signalling to all it passed or who witnessed it what it meant for the man underneath it. Watching it go made them feel a little sick and sad inside. It made them feel like they had failed in trying to save lives and that they were worthless but at the same time they felt the urge to go on, press on and continue with trying to stop these monsters before they caused any more death and destruction on any of the other towns and villages in the area.

"Where's Olaf by the way?" Anna asked as they moved around a group of injured soldiers being tended to by a doctor and a nurse.

"Over there," Kristoff replied with a slight smile on his face, nodding over to the wall near the door where they saw their snowman friend consoling a small girl who was obviously shaken up by what had happened last night, given her dirty clothes and her shaking hands. As with any problem, Olaf solved it or at least made the atmosphere around it better with a hug, which he gave to the girl and she, gladly, did the same to him. Such a thing made Anna and Kristoff smile, happy to know that their little snowman friend was keeping the happiness in the air at this time of crisis.

After another minute of weaving around the crowd, they finally reached an open pair of oak doors with two militiamen standing guard outside. Upon seeing them, they welcomed the two and, once they passed into the room, shut the doors behind them.

As the doors closed, coming through the doors of the great hall was another group of citizens, two of them carrying an injured sailor that had been fortunate enough to survive being thrown off the ship that the creature fighting the Kraken had smashed through last night. Close behind them was Henrik, a tired look in his eyes accentuated by the dark rings on his skin around that part of his face. His clothes were dirty and dusty and he breathed heavily, exhausted after climbing up a rocky path that went from the ravine back up to the town. He had had to get something and, though he had intended to hide it, now realised that it was imperative he showed it to Queen Elsa. It would be the best way of explaining what they were up against.

* * *

"How far is the creature from this area now?"

"The last sighting was four hours, Your Majesty. One of the messengers returned on one of the ships sent out to the nearest town and reported that the two creatures were heading back out to sea; the Kraken being quick to escape whatever the hell that thing was that was chasing it."

The room they were in was a large square shape with a single table pushed into the middle and a map of the southern coast of Norway on it; various towns and settlements, including Arendelle, listed on it. The windows were shut and a several torches had been lit and placed across the walls so as to provide light, though Elsa lent a hand by using her powers to conjure up a glowing snowflake that hovered over the table. With her were admiral Magnus; mayor Adgar, who, as with everyone else, had dusty clothes and an exhausted look in his eyes; Anna, Kristoff, Captain of the Arendelle Guard Caspian and several militiamen and Arendelle guards. Their agenda had been the same what it had been since last night: Find and stop these creatures!

Elsa, who had listened to Magnus' reply, sighed and looked down at the map, wishing that she could have the power to sense where they were now in the vast expanse of the North Sea. Even though a part of her was glad that it was no longer in the area, she was equally frustrated that they could not stop this threat before it caused more damage. Plus, she and everyone else knew very well that even though these creatures had left for now, there was no doubt they could return soon. And if they did, it was going to be mayhem finding them alone, let alone stopping them!

"We need to send out a ship or two more to go after them." she said. "And have the messengers already left for Arendelle?" she asked Caspian.

The captain of the guard, a medium height man with a heavily built body, black hair, blue eyes and a small moustache and beard and sideburns, nodded. "They have, Your Highness, but even with your repairing of the bridge, they will not reach Arendelle until midday or early afternoon at the earliest."

"And as for the ships, the messenger we mentioned just now also reported that the two we sent out were last seen going out after the creatures," Magnus added. "Where they are going, though, I have no idea." he ended with a grim tone.

"So what do we do now?" Anna asked and all eyes fell to her.

"At the moment, ma'am, there is nothing we can do, or _very little_ at the most," Magnus told her. "We have no idea if these creatures will return and _if_ they do, we have no idea where they will come back or where they will go." He sighed heavily. "For all we know, they could be on their way back right now," he added, adding a hint of tension to the large amount already in the room.

"We need to stop them somehow," Elsa said, her authoritative voice coming into again. "Find them and hit at their weaknesses. If they walk into a populated area, there will be a major catastrophe!"

Magnus went to reply to the queen when the door to the room suddenly opened and one of the militiamen stuck his head in.

"Forgive me for interrupting, but there's someone here who says he needs to speak to the queen." He said to them.

For a moment, everyone in the room looked at each other with confused expressions. What! Why would someone need to speak to Elsa right now? Not only were they in a meeting trying to find a way of stopping these things but it was surprising they were not congregating in the main hall. This was odd.

"Who is it?" Elsa asked the militiamen but before he could reply a voice called out from outside the room: "Your Majesty, it's me. Henrik!"

As soon as Elsa heard that name, she commanded the militiamen to let him in, which they did. Henrik walked over to the table and set his bag he had over his shoulder down onto the floor, letting out an exhale of relief. It was heavy and the events of the last twelve hours or so had worn him out.

"Sorry I'm a little late, Your Majesty," he told Elsa. "I only just managed to survive being crushed last night and then went to help out in the town after the creatures left."

"It's fine, Henrik," Elsa replied, raising her hand in a dismissive manner. "You could actually help explain a few things about them." she added.

"Why, what does he know?" Magnus asked, his voice full of demand.

Henrik glanced at him and then at all the others in the room before sighing once again. "I knew about these creatures," he admitted, which made all those in the room go wide eyed. "I knew what they are and what they were doing, or at least part of it."

"So you _knew_ they were coming across the Atlantic?!" Adgar said, his voice rising to a near angry shouting level.

"No, no!" Henrik replied. "I had no idea this was happening, I swear." He paused and watched the reactions of those in the room as they glanced at one another and then back at him. It was obvious that some, namely Adgar and Magnus, did not believe him, or at least not completely. They all, however, looked a little displeased with him to say the least. "But I did know about them from my time in America."

"How?" Kristoff asked him.

"It's a long story-" Henrik began but Elsa cut him off.

"Well, Henrik, we don't have a _long time_ for it to be told, so try and keep it concise," she told him.

With a nod, he cleared his throat and began to tell them. It was something he did not want to do but given the situation he was in and what had taken place the previous night, he now had no choice.

"As everyone, aside from the mayor, Magnus and Caspian will know, I went to America about or just over two years ago." He began, receiving a few nods from Elsa, Anna and Kristoff so he continued. "About six weeks into my arrival there, I met with a Japanese trader called Akiro. He was a good natured man and we quickly became good friends and socialised much together. Then-"

"Hold on, hold on!" Caspian interrupted. "I hope this is not some kind of love story or something; we have pressing matters on our hands!" he snapped at Henrik, who shot him a glare in return and Caspian received a look from Anna and Elsa that told him to be silent and listen.

"It wasn't!" he replied, his voice firm and annoyed. "Anyhow," he continued. "About a year after I arrived there, I was at his house for dinner and I came across a large book that he owned. Curious, I opened it and found myself staring at things and reading things I could not believe existed, or that there were _many_ of them!"

"What things were they?" Anna asked.

Henrik looked over at the princess and replied laconically. "Kaiju." The word was alien to those in the room, which he saw by the looks on their faces and the glances they gave to one another, often being met with shrugs or shakes of the heads by those they were aimed at so he quickly went on. "That is Japanese for 'monsters'." He added. "Anyway, Akiro came out and saw me looking at the book and told me that under no circumstances was I to reveal what was inside it to anyone else and then he proceeded to tell me about what I had just laid my eyes upon on those pages. What he explained to me only served to shock me more from what I read in that book."

"What was in that book?" Elsa asked him. "Do you have it on you?"

He responded by bending down and opening up his bag and taking out a large red book with a slightly worn spine and Japanese writing along the front with some kind of blossom tree engraved onto the front. Putting it on the table, he continued.

"Afterwards, I agreed to never tell anyone and to help learn what we could about any of these creatures. What they were doing, if they had been seen, where they were etc. And about a month later, we received reports of ships disappearing in the Caribbean, taken by something from under the water."

Looking up from examining the cover of the book, Elsa asked. "The Kraken?"

Henrik nodded. "Correct, Your Majesty, and we proceeded to interview or gather anything from travellers or traders or sailors and what not who came from or went through that area. Then, about six months later, we heard that it had been found dead on a beach on a remote Caribbean island. We thought that was the end of it."

"Wait, you're saying that there were _two_ Krakens?!" Caspian asked.

"We didn't know at the time, but about a week or so later we learned that more ships were disappearing in a northerly patterns along the east coast of America. We knew something was wrong and we did the same thing as before; trying to learn what we could. Then not long before I left, I actually saw them."

He paused and let what he had just said sink into them.

"You mean you saw the Kraken _and_ this other creature?" Elsa asked him, to which he nodded at.

"Yes. We had reports that behind this Kraken, something else was following it. Something _much bigger_. I-I didn't know exactly what it was at first but Akiro had a good feeling and after gathering more testimonies he did conclude that it _was_ this other creature and that it was chasing the Kraken."

"Chasing?" Kristoff repeated and looked at the others. "This sounds like what happened last night!" he said and looked back at Henrik. "Do you think that the creature that fought the Kraken was the one chasing it?" he asked him.

"I have no doubt, Kristoff." He replied. "I _know_ it was him."

"Him?" Magnus repeated. "Are you referring to said creature?" he asked and Henrik nodded. "Well what is it? What kind of creature is it?"

Henrik sighed, finding it hard to explain this. Then again, Akiro had had the same problem a year earlier when explaining it to him. Now he knows how his friend felt.

"Nature has an order, a kind of code to keep things in balance." He began, drawing confused expressions from everyone in the room but he continued before he could be interrupted. "Akiro believed, and so do I, that this creature chasing the Kraken is that balance." He paused again and proceeded to open the book and flick through some of the pages, stopping about half way through. "And this is what he is."

Those around the table with Henrik took one look at the page and were stunned; speechless even!

There on the page was a kind of ink or pencil drawing of a large creature standing on two legs with a heavily built torso, a long tail sticking out behind it, dorsal fins along the tail and running up its back, two powerful arms and a dragon-like head. The entire thing was extremely detailed, down to the last inch. All of the skin, fins, clawed fingers, teeth, eyes, all of it was there. It was almost a complete clone copy; the only difference being of course that it was a drawing but aside from that it was _exactly_ what they had seen last night. On the page next to the drawing and on the ones following it was Japanese text.

"That's … that's it!" Elsa said, resting her finger on the drawing. "That's what we saw!"

Henrik nodded as Caspian muttered. "Incredible!"

"I can't believe that these things actually exist!" Anna said with a shocked voice.

"They do, and there's more of them, among them the Kraken." He explained, briefly flicking over three pages back to show them a drawing of the aforementioned beast, showing them again its horrific body as if reminding them of last night's events. "The creature that was chasing it is something much different, however." He added, turning the page back to the one he had shown them first.

"Henrik, what does all of this say?" Elsa asked, pointing at the Japanese text next to the drawing. "What is the name of this creature? What does it do?"

Henrik coughed slightly and explained to them: "The creature you see here is exactly 355ft tall-" he paused as he received a mixture of confused and shocked expressions from those around him over how this beast could be measured in size. "Akiro was able to measure to an accurate size a large depression on an island where this creature slept a few years ago back in Japan," he quickly explained before continuing. "It has thick skin like an elephant and rhino combined and is a kind of predator but one that seeks to maintain a balance; a hegemony of sorts over potential rivals; in this case the Kraken. To him, _we_ as humans are no more than ants and thus he has little to do with us." Another pause followed as he let the information sink in before Anna spoke up.

"What is it called; since you called it him?" she asked Henrik.

"Akiro told me that this creature was known as 'Gojira'," Henrik answered. "It's a strange combination of some Japanese words I don't know," he paused and cleared his throat. "Roughly translated, though, it means Godzilla."

Upon hearing that name, the others in the room exchanged rather nervous glances; even Elsa looked a little worried, especially when this thing had been about to chase the Kraken but had paused and looked over at where her, her sister, Kristoff and Sven had been. The memory of that single moment as still fresh in her mind as if it had just happened, but there was something peculiar about it. Something she could not trace presently.

"Well…" Kristoff began but paused as he looked back down at the book. "Given what we witnessed last night, that _certainly_ is a fitting name!"

"In all intents and purposes he's like something out of a mythological tale, but … but this time he's real!" Henrik replied and heaved a light sigh as he looked at all others in the room. "Given everything that I've explained to you all, there's no doubt now what he intends to do."

"So how do we stop Godzilla and the Kraken?" Magnus asked, all eyes now falling on him but his gaze was focused more on Henrik. "I mean, all creatures have a weakness; these two surely must have!"

"I don't know if they do, Admiral," Henrik told him. "Even if we did know it, there's almost nothing we have that can be of use in exploiting it! Last night showed us that greatly. The only thing that could potentially stop them is … well, another monster."

As soon as those words left his lips, both Caspian and Magnus frowned with a rising anger boiling in both of them. They had picked up on what Henrik was getting to, and they _did not_ like it one bit.

"Are you suggesting that we sit back and let these two creatures fight?" Caspian snapped vehemently. "That is outrageous! Hundreds, if not thousands of lives will be put at risk if we do so!"

"It could be our only way!" Henrik argued back. "Besides, I told you Godzilla is trying to restore balance! Him stopping the Kraken is proof of that!"

"You are just pointing out speculation!" Magnus argued. "You do not know if this 'Godzilla', or whatever the hell his name is, is such or if he's just another malevolent beast. Even if he was trying to restore this so called 'balance', what is to stop him from tearing apart the whole coastline?!"

"You're just convincing yourself that he is nothing more than a dangerous animal!" Henrik barked back, his voice nearly at shouting level now, something that surprised the other three Arendellians. "I admit, yes, it is a long shot but it is all we have to go on! We cannot simply let this Kraken fight him and even kill him! You saw how dangerous it was last night!"

"And we saw how _dangerous_ Godzilla was as well!" Caspian shouted.

The argument was beginning to rise in the room like a rapidly rising thermometer, threatening to overspill into a full blown confrontation at any moment. Henrik was about to argue back at Caspian but Elsa ceased them both with a shout that made everyone in the room, including Anna and Kristoff, flinch.

"Alright, that's enough!" Both sides were silenced but still held animosity towards the other, evidenced by their glares and shakes of their head, believing that their opponents were lacking the reason to see what they were talking about. Elsa turned to Henrik, a calmer look on her face and within her voice. "Look, Henrik, with all due respect, Caspian and Magnus could be right. Even if we could rely on Godzilla, there's no telling at where this fight will go and what will happen when it's over. I'm sorry, but we have to remain alert and ready in case these two reach land."

Henrik looked at Elsa with a stunned expression of disbelief, unable to believe that the queen was taking _their side_ over his! He knew there would be problems convincing everyone and explaining what he knew to them but this was something completely unexpected! He had believed that Elsa would at least understand his viewpoint, but was annoyed to discover that she did not.

With a sigh, he conceded defeat. "Yes, Your Highness." He said.

With that, Elsa turned back to the others. "We need to hurry and get everything ready in case they make landfall again." She told them and turned to Caspian and Magnus. "Caspian, I wish for you to send out more messengers ahead of us to Arendelle and to the settlements around it to prepare for a possible evacuation in the event of this fight reaching our part of the coast. Magnus, have the remains of the fleet apart from one ship go out and keep watch in the fjords leading to Arendelle." She ordered.

Both men responded with a "Yes, your Majesty," as Elsa turned to Adgar. "Mayor Adgar, one ship and several Arendelle soldiers will remain here and help with the recovery process. Meanwhile-" she looked at everyone else around the room. "Me, Anna, Kristoff, Henrik, Caspian and Magnus will be returning home to Arendelle. If we leave now we should get there by mid-afternoon. We have to be quick and prepare every defence we can! We leave now!"

With that the meeting was over and those in the room began to file out back into the main hall; though Magnus and Caspian kept away from Henrik, who, in turn, was quick to race out ahead of them. As they left, Anna walked over to and alongside her sister as they left the room. "  
"Elsa, do you really think that Godzilla and the Kraken will reach Arendelle with their fight?" she asked worryingly.

Elsa sighed apprehensively as she looked her younger sister in the eyes. "I hope not, Anna," she replied. "But … if it does, then God help us!"

 **Author's note:**

 **Just in case any of you were wondering, yes I was referring to the Kraken used in _Pirates of the Caribbean._**


	9. The awakening

Powering through the waters near the Norwegian coast at a terrific speed like a train whizzing down the railway line, the spires of the Kraken approached a small rocky island a few miles from the fjords; its position now about twenty five miles away from St Angel. Seagulls followed ecstatically behind the creature as it went, determined to try and roost on this strange new landmass that was moving so quickly through the water. As it went, a faint scarlet trail was left behind to marinate on the surface and below, soon to attract the scent of an nearby sharks but if they were to see what it was that was spilling the blood they would quickly turn tail and flee lest they themselves becomes the prey rather than the predator.

It had been a long night for the Kraken. After fleeing from the St Angel area into a small island enclave amongst the fjords, Godzilla had pursued it relentlessly, determined to kill it. After it had taken cover in a large undersea cave system, Godzilla had spent much of the night trying to root it out. When the first break of dawn on the eastern horizon began to show, the Kraken had burst out and smashed its opponent, who had been waiting near the cave entrance, aside and swam out to sea; Godzilla hot on his heels once he had recovered from the blow. Now it was around about late morning/midday time and still the chase continued. Once or twice, the Kraken had descended into the water to try and lose Godzilla in the depths of the sea but it was no use. Godzilla was able to smell him out even there and so it had been a relentless game of the Kraken swimming for its life until either it lost Godzilla, which was highly unlikely, or he ran out of breath and energy and waited for the impending fate that _would_ befall him.

For anyone looking on at the Kraken's current dilemma, it would seem hopeless and it virtually was. The Kraken knew that facing Godzilla directly would only result in it being killed; last night had almost proved that had it not been for the quick thinking of the sea monster. Nevertheless, there was one thing that the Kraken could use to its advantage. Godzilla was determined to kill him; that much was obvious, so that meant he would follow his enemy anywhere and everywhere he went to do so. So if the Kraken was able to lure his enemy into an area that he could manipulate to his advantage … well, the odds would very likely shift in his favour. It would mean offering himself up as bait, of course; this in itself being a _very risky_ business. But, if it worked then the Kraken would be unstoppable! Nothing else out there would be able to oppose it.

And there was one other thing that would work to its advantage. It would not be doing this course of action alone.

Slowing down slightly, the Kraken raised its body more so the head was now partially above the surface of the water; its black eyes full of glee as the rocky island approached. Finally, if this went well, then Godzilla would be doomed. Maybe even _dead_ by nightfall or tomorrow morning at the latest. Of course, there was the problem of dealing with the pesky little insects it had faced alone the shore last night but they would not be a problem. The unspeakable damage it had done to their fleet of ships and town was proof enough that it could take them on!

Stopping just fifty feet from the island, the Kraken raised its body so the top half from the bottom of the chest up was above the surface. Tentacles rose out of the water like snakes rising up on their bodies, ready to strike at their prey or to force back a predator. For a moment, the Kraken examined the rocky island as if trying to figure out a way of breaking it down. Then, with the same frightening lightning speed as had been seen the previous night, the tentacles lashed out at the island and serious of loud BOOMS and CRASHES filled the air as the island was assaulted again and again. Large chunks of rock, some the size of entire houses, flew through the air, landing with almighty SPLASHES into the water. Waves as high as twenty feet or so were thrown in all directions as if a storm were passing through the area. The island was literally being ripped apart by the tentacles themselves of the Kraken. The beast, however, decided it was taking too long and edged closer and began using its hands to claw away at the mountain of rock as if it were a predator tearing into its latest kill.

After about five minutes of thunderous crashing, the Kraken ceased its attack on the island and lowered its arms and tentacles back into the water and leant in slightly; a curious gaze now lingering in its black eyes as it looked through a huge hole into the island. Not into the island as in into a pile of rock, but literally into a huge cavern of the island that had been surrounded by a wall of rock. For a moment, the Kraken made a low growling noise as if 'hmming' to itself, curious at what was possibly inside the island. That was a question that anyone, even you dear readers, would be asking if they were to look upon this sight. What was it looking for/at?

Then, the Kraken curled its lips back slightly, forming a small smile on its enormous round head as thousands of teeth glinted in the sunlight. Inside the island, a pair of eyes stared back and something moved from within it.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the Kraken's spires once again ploughed through the water as it moved away from the island; a huge swell left in its wake. Upon first glance, it would appear that the Kraken just seemed to have either taken out its frustration over its situation on an island and then decided to flee back to land to try and evade Godzilla; or that whatever it was looking for on the island was not there. Following close behind it, however, was another swell. Not as big as the Kraken's but the very fact that it was, without a doubt, another monster was shuddering to say the least.

Swimming alongside the Kraken was an enormous version of the sea's most populous creatures; the shrimp. It had a large dark red, almost the colour of blood, shell with a similarly coloured face and many hundreds of legs sticking out below it. The shell was very thick; it looked to be harder than the stone of a mountain and it probably was. Out of the front of it was a face that looked as though it had been squashed into the shell. Two black eyes, smaller than the Kraken's, were at the top with a pointed nose, a large mouth full of dangerously sharp teeth and very prickled cheeks, forehead, chin, even eyelids! Two enormous, powerful-looking pincers protruded from the front of the shell at the sides not far from the face, each moving water aside as it swam beneath the waves. A long shelly tail extended out about fifty feet from the main body and sticking out of the top of the head and above the water, and therefore above the swell, were two large antennae.

This, dear readers, was one of Pabbie's monsters he had revealed to Anna and Kristoff only twenty four hours earlier; one that was now working alongside the Kraken and had awakened from its deep slumber.

Ebirah had returned.

* * *

"Captain, the creature!"

"I see it!"

Running over to the side of the ship, along with just about everyone else on board as well as the entire crews of the other ships with them, the captain watched as the huge dorsal fins of Godzilla's back and tail rose up and then sank into the sea, disappearing I almost the blink of an eye beneath the surface; the ripples from the movement rocking the vessel enough to make the crew begin to stumble. Grabbing onto the side of the wooden framework, the captain watched the silhouette of Godzilla swim away from their ships, heading back to dry land.

"He's heading back to dry land, captain!" a nearby crewmember exclaimed with an anxious expression.

The captain nodded in acknowledging the crewmember's words. They had been chasing it and the Kraken for most of the night and morning now but had lost sight of the latter about three hours ago and so had stayed close to Godzilla, though they were more than happy to keep a good few hundred feet away from his enormous shape and have all guns at the ready just in case he decided to rise up and attack them. What had amazed him and his crew was that this enormous beast, this creature, this … thing! It had barely acknowledged them given what the fleet had done to them the previous night. It had and was still clear to them that Godzilla had his sights firmly set on the Kraken and was intent on ripping it limb from limb; again the previous night's experience being clear proof of that.

As they looked on now, however, the captain's face grew pale with terror as he looked in the direction of where he has seen the enormous beast go. There was no doubt that his crew were feeling the same as him.

 _This thing is heading back towards land!_ The captain mentally said to himself with a hint of fear raging through his mind. _And it's heading straight for the path through the fjords that leads to Arendelle!_


	10. Preparing the defences

**Four hours later**

With another thud, the carriage in the middle of the convoy shook as the horses leading it trotted along down the rough path that ran along the side of the mountains and through the sparse woodlands that led into the large enclosed fjord area that Arendelle was located in. The scenery was beautiful with the clear sky, tall mountains and the lush greenery of the trees and grass around the convoy as it progressed on towards their destination. If only the same could be said for the occupants of each of these vehicles, but it was not to be.

Inside the middle carriage with about three soldiers, one sitting alongside the driver and two holding onto the sides of the carriage near the door and windows, were Caspian and Magnus along with Queen Elsa and another two guards. The two former were locked in deep conversation, or a nigh on argument by the sounds of it as both were snapping and vehemently asserting what their proposed courses of action were to be in protecting Arendelle and driving away the creatures. Caspian wanted to have the city and neighbouring settlements evacuated into the hills and fight these creatures with cannons and catapults and goodness knows what else. Magnus, on the other hand, wanted all resources to be put into the naval forces and be sent out to fight and defeat, or at least drive away Godzilla and the Kraken; both being unaware of the rise of Ebirah with the latter. They had been arguing for about fifteen minutes now but both men were not giving up an inch in their standpoint and had been looking to their queen to resolve the matter by choosing a side; each mentally praying for it to be their own.

But Elsa, sitting by the window and looking out of the left side over the immense bay area with both hands clasped together and resting on her lap, had her thoughts elsewhere. Usually these sorts of petty military politics would be nothing to her, the last two years having been proof enough of that. But _this!_ This was different. No ruler on God's earth would have ever expected to be faced with the situation of two enormous creatures fighting one another and threatening thousands of lives, nor would they ever wish it. Yet, here it was! What would happen from it though she had no idea; her powers did not have that ability to them.

As she sat there pondering over what to do and what would happen, however, in the back of her mind she did begin to wonder about the events of the previous night and the meeting that had taken place earlier this morning. Much of it was still confusing to her; the fact that these creatures were fighting, this concept of a natural balance; even their very existence was something she just found hard to get her head around. But above all of this was the one thing that stood out the most and that concerned the new creature, or Godzilla as she had now been told.

Thinking back, dear readers, you would remember that Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Sven had been on the small ice platform after surviving almost being crushed by a boulder thrown by the Kraken and Godzilla had stopped and stared at them. At first, she just assumed that they caught his eye because they were not on a ship and that her ice, having a kind of blue colour to it, just reflected some light and attracted his attention. But if that had been the case he would have just left after a few seconds, yet he observed them for at least twenty to thirty. It had been then that Elsa remembered that he had a sort of interested look in his eyes as he stared at them and so began to think of that. What was it that had been so intriguing to him to draw his attention away from the Kraken? There had been nothing in the water around them that was absolutely certain. Sven was a reindeer and having soaking wet fur was not really that eye boggling. Kristoff was a maybe but Elsa had to admit that other than being the Arendelle ' _Ice master and Deliverer'_ _ **and**_ was her sister's boyfriend, there was nothing really incredibly special about him that would concern a giant creature. Even Anna with her rambling personality, clumsy nature and funny ways and 'grace' could possibly have not drawn his attention, even if she had tried to and ended up rambling to him like she did with Elsa.

And it was then she began to think of, and still was, herself. After all, she _was_ Elsa; the near legendary Snow Queen, the Queen of Arendelle, the bringer of winter, the one who controlled half of the seasons of the world if you would, the one who would create snow creatures and bring them to life and freeze entire lakes solid. Here she had been with perhaps the biggest thing on the planet only a few hundred metres away. Maybe … just maybe, it had been _her_. Maybe somehow, Godzilla had been attracted to her because of her powers! Yes, that had to be the answer, there was nothing else really that made her so attention drawing, yet she still felt something else had drawn his eyes to her. What, and that was _if_ they did, it was not exactly the easiest thing to pinpoint. What had attracted Godzilla's attention to _her_? What? What? What?

Another thud of the carriage hitting a small hole in the hole snapped her back into reality and almost simultaneously, a voice dragged her out of her stupor.

"Your Highness, we would like you to make a decision!"

Groaning internally, Elsa turned back to Caspian and Magnus, both of whom were sitting opposite each other to her right and were, along with both guards, staring at her with waiting eyes, though the look of impatience was evident within them. They needed an answer from the monarch over what course of action to take and they had to have it _now!_

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking!" Elsa replied to them.

Both men groaned akin to parents being fed up with trying to convince a stubborn child. Caspian was the first to respond.

"Queen Elsa! With all due respect, this is _not_ the time for dilly-dallying!" he said to her vehemently, his face going red slightly. "We have no way of telling how much time we have before these creatures reach our area and if we are unprepared we will end up facing a catastrophe of immense proportions! What is your decision, Your Majesty?! And in case you did not hear _mine!_ " he paused and shot Magnus a look. "We should fortify Arendelle and put all resources even from the ships into the city and castle! They will not be able to break through that!"

"Oh please, Caspian!" Magnus retorted with an annoyed tone. "Doing so would only risk the destruction of the city and it will not work. You _saw_ what happened last night when the St Angel militiamen tried to fire on them with regular cannons! Nothing worked! Which is why I propose we send out the fleet and fight them and drive them away!"

"Drive them away!" Caspian repeated with a tone that dripped with disbelief over his colleague's ignorance. "Admiral Magnus, I would have hoped that a man of _your_ standing would realise that the events of last night too proved to be completely ineffective against the Kraken and this Godzilla, or whatever the hell its name is, were! We lost _four ships_ , including the scrapping of the _Avenger_ due to the immense damage, and now you want to send the rest of the fleet out to face them. They will suffer _exactly_ the same fate. And what then?"

"Well it is better than putting everything we have into a single arrow and firing it blindly with no certainty it will hit its target!"

"Well it is certainly better than you being such a profligate with the resources we have left to fight these creatures!"

"Alright that enough!" A blast of ice shot across the floor and instantaneously grew into a wall of ice spikes that reached half-way towards the ceiling and all men in the carriage turned to look at Elsa; an expression of weariness and annoyance on her face and her arm raised towards them; obviously showing where the ice had come from. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she lowered her arm and looked at both commanders in the eyes; the fiery blue aura within them burning away but also beginning to flicker.

"Magnus, Caspian; both of you have our safety at hearts and I'm grateful." She said to them. "But right now, we _have_ to work together and try and find a compromise before this disaster strikes. Right now, however, I'm sure that both of you will agree with me that our top priority is getting everyone out of Arendelle and the surrounding areas."

Without missing a beat, both men nodded. Despite their different opinions, they had one thing that mattered above all else; keeping everyone safe. If that did not happen then what would be the point of fighting these things?

* * *

"Anna I know you're worried about Elsa but she can handle herself."

"I know that, Kristoff, but this is something completely different!"

Sitting atop Sven with Kristoff at the front, Anna in the middle and Olaf behind her, Sven trotted down alongside the carriages, about four or five down from where Elsa's one was situated. They had been riding this way the whole journey and much of it had been in silence. Anna had been worried sick about everything that had happened, about what could happen, about the people of St Angel, her friends, and her sister. Elsa was trying to prove that she was still a strong ruler, something that Anna and Kristoff, and probably everyone else knew she took _very far_ , and wanted to appear in control of the current dilemma facing them all. In reality, though, Anna knew that her sister was just as powerless as they were. In a strange way, she was glad of this because hopefully it would help her realise that she did not have to be like some kind of all-powerful God and try and act as if she could do everything and be everywhere at once. On the other hand, though, Elsa _would_ still act the way she did regardless of that sort of feeling and plus there was the fact that her not being as powerful as many perceived would put them all at a serious disadvantage, which right now was the last thing they needed.

"Anna, don't worry, I'm sure Elsa will find a way to solve this," Olaf consoled her, placing a stick hand on her arm and looking up at her with a hopeful gaze. It did seem to work as she gave a small smile in return but she still felt lost and helpless inside.

"Olaf's right, Anna. Besides, like I said, Elsa can handle herself and she's probably got a plan fixed up right now and will tell us when we get to Arendelle." Kristoff told her.

Anna sighed heavily. "Maybe, Kristoff, but do you think the trolls would have something they could prepare us and that we could use against them?" she suggested, making Kristoff look over his shoulder at her with a look that clearly told her: _'Are you crazy?'_

"They won't have _anything_ like that for us, Anna," he told her, glancing ahead of them just to make sure the path was clear before turning back to her. "They're not really the fighting type; plus, anything they did make or have I doubt would have any kind of effect on the Kraken or Godzilla. And them fighting isn't really gonna help matters either."

Anna nodded and looked down at the ground for a moment and then up at the passing landscape, looking out over the bay and the mountain entrance to the enormous bay that led to Arendelle. Their city was in an enclosed area and had two huge mountains, or rather one on their side and a big hill/small mountain on the other side that was popular with climbers and travellers. Both sides were covered with woodlands and tricky paths ran through the trees to enable horsemen and carriages to pass through the area to and from Arendelle with ease. Seeing all this natural beauty and the prospect of their home calmed Anna a little and lifted her spirits. It was amazing how past things seemed to bring back good memories and create happy thoughts.

Wait! Past memories?! She froze and turned back to Kristoff, clasping his arm tightly and making him jump. "Kristoff, I just remembered! Do you think Ebirah or Varan will-"

"HALT!" All of a sudden, all carriages came to a screeching halt as the command rang out through the air; Sven skidding to a halt alongside one of them and almost sending his passengers flying off to the ground. Within a second, doors were opening and drivers and guards and other passengers were all exchanging words of confusion and annoyance over what was happening.

"What's going on?" Olaf asked, looking out from behind Anna up and down the convoy as some passengers got out and began to shout out to try and get some answers over why they had stopped, though his two human companions could barely answer him.

"Let's go see. C'mon, Sven!" Kristoff said after a few moments, patting his reindeer on the side of his head.

Sven obeyed and ran down the convoy towards where Elsa's carriage was; the four of them hoping that they could find some answers with her over why they had stopped. Their brains were only full of more questions, however, when they heard raised voices and small flecks of snow falling from the sky around them; these only serving to worsen Anna's worry and she urged them to go faster. When they did finally reach Elsa's carriage, they got off Sven and moved through the gap between Elsa's carriage and the one behind it, a few guards standing aside, to see the door wide open and Elsa, Caspian and Magnus all outside; the two former arguing profusely.

"Caspian, you are not recognizing the intensity of this situation! We _need_ co-operation!" Elsa was saying to him.

"I am willing to go through with that, Your Highness, but I _will not_ stand by and allow the admiral to have full control over my men! I must have a say in this!" Caspian argued back.

"Excuse me, I have _given_ you a say!" she pointed a finger at him, a patch of frost forming on the ground by her feet. "I have not left you out of this! You will need to keep the guards in their positions within the city and elsewhere!"

"With all due respect, Queen Elsa, I _shall not_ allow my forces to be spread out across this area. I have made my point of having them concentrated clear cut and to the point! I will not deviate from my decision!" He turned to go back into the carriage, Magnus, who was standing at the door, moving aside to let him past as he and everyone else gave Elsa a wary look as if expecting her to suddenly shoot ice at his back or something.

To their surprise, however, she took a deep breath and approached Caspian with a look of nonchalance on her face, almost as if she was going to try and talk to him in a calmer tone. Anna watched her go with a sense of curiosity, not seeing Henrik emerge next to her. Something about what Elsa was doing was reminiscent of what Anna had done in the past but she could not quite remember it.

The sound of dirt being crushed stopped Caspian in his tracks just as he was about to step into the carriage and he turned and was a little startled to see Elsa standing before him, she nearly being the same height as him; the look of nonchalance on her face and lingering in her eyes clearly evident to him.

"Caspian, I have made a decision and I lay it before you now." She said to him peacefully.

"And what is it?" he asked bluntly.

"This," she replied before launching a punch at him that hit him square on the face and sent him reeling back into the carriage with a crash and a cry of pain. Elsa shut the door and conjured up a relatively thin layer of ice over it to seal him in, and ordered the driver and the guard next to him: "Take him back to Arendelle and have him lead the troops there," to which they both, after recovering from the initial shock over what she had just done nodded at.

Elsa then turned her attention to those around her. "Have all but four of the thirteen carriages go on back to Arendelle. Get the city ready and assist in the evacuation. Now!"

A chorus of "Yes, Your Majesty" chirruped around her and the sound of people talking, no doubt over what had just happened, doors closing and wheels squeaking and reins cracking filled the air as most of the convoy moved on. Much of the crowd, save for Sven, Anna, Olaf, Kristoff, Henrik and several guards, also dispersed and set about grabbing a ride back to Arendelle to prepare the city for the catastrophe that was coming their way.

Anna approached her sister with an impressed look on her face. "Elsa, that was … certainly something," she commented.

Elsa just shrugged. "He was delaying our preparations," she replied to her and had everyone gather around her and set about explaining her plans for fortifying the entire area.

"Magnus," she said to the admiral, looking over at him and pointing out at the bay before and after the entrance. "Have three of our ships wait before the entrance to the bay before Arendelle. The rest will stay near the city; some aiding in the evacuation of the city and the rest on alert in case they arrive. Have all personal ready to act."

Magnus nodded. "I will, but with all due respect, Queen Elsa, I fear that leaving my ships in this fashion will only serve to make them sitting ducks." He told her.

Elsa nodded in agreement with him. It was true; there would be no way they could keep all the ships safe. Just like last night, they were bound to suffer losses but it was something they were just going to have to accept and just hope that they were few.

"I know, but I will try and protect the fleet and the city at once. That is why-" she stopped pointed to a point on their side of the bay about one hundred metres down from them and probably about two hundred feet above sea level. "I will conjure up a wall of ice from there to another point somewhere over there." She concluded, pointing over to the hill on the opposite side of the bay.

"Your Majesty, with all due respect, what do we do if the wall does not hold out." Henrik piped up, drawing all eyes to him. "I mean, we all saw what kind of destruction they are capable of and them fighting will only serve to worsen the situation."

"We'll just have to do what we can," Elsa replied. "Now hurry, some of you I need to stand and keep watch in case the Kraken or Godzilla arrive. The rest set up a checkpoint on the road. Turn back anyone coming this way."

The guards around her obeyed and set about their tasks; two or three rushing over to the nearby cliff side to scour the horizon for any sign of anything big moving; the rest quickly rushing to take the carriages off the road and use them as a kind of roadblock for any incoming travellers. Kristoff, Olaf and Sven went over to help, leaving Anna, Elsa, Magnus and Henrik alone.

"Well, things will certainly get lively in the next few hours or so," Magnus said as walked up alongside Elsa; Anna and Henrik doing the same.

"But that's if Godzilla and the Kraken _do_ come here, right?" Anna asked, adding a hopeful tone to her voice.

Elsa shook her head. "No, they will, Anna. I know they will." She replied.

"What makes you say that?" her younger sister asked her, all three pairs of eyes falling on Elsa, who sighed.

"This is strange, even I'm having trouble processing this but … I think Godzilla may have been looking at _me_ last night! Just before he went off after the Kraken."

The reaction of the three with her was what she expected; they all exchanged confused glances. What Godzilla was looking at Elsa? Why? Was it her powers that attracted is attention? Possibly but that would put the Kraken at a sort of second priority or at least join first is that was so. And plus, what did Elsa have to do with all this? If Godzilla was intrigued by Elsa's powers, what could he want with them or do with them? What _did_ he hope to do or gain with them?

"But about Godzilla," Elsa spoke up again, looking at Henrik next to her. "Henrik, you said that this 'balance' of sorts was something that may be driving Godzilla." She paused as he nodded before continuing. "Do you think it'll give him some advantage? I mean, does Godzilla have a chance at winning this fight?"

Henrik sighed heavily and looked into his queen's blue eyes. "I'm not sure, Your Highness." He replied with a low tone. "But, Akiro did tell me one thing out in America; 'We can't control nature and our arrogance is thinking we can do such a thing and that it is inconceivable for the opposite to happen. There's…" he paused for a moment, knowing that what he was about to say would be hard for them all to accept. "There's nothing we can do, or very little at the most." He told them with a melancholic tone.

Elsa just nodded and looked out in the direction of Arendelle sadly, along with Anna, Magnus and Henrik; all of them wondering, if Elsa's prediction were to be correct, what would be left of it by morning, or even tonight if they came that quickly.

"So what do we do?" Magnus asked.

"The only thing we _can_ do, Admiral." Henrik replied. "Let them fight."

 **Author's note: Greetings my fellow FF readers and writers.**

 **Currently, I am staying and working with family and so updates will not be as frequent as before. Maybe one or two every ten days rather than one every two days or so. Do not fear, however, this FF will not be abandoned or deleted or forgotten about! I promise you all.**

 **Take care.**


	11. Battle at the wall

**Three hours later**

 **Ten miles from Arendelle**

Word of what had taken place in St Angel the previous night had spread quickly throughout the surrounding lands via fleeing citizens or messengers, all of whom carried the warning and orders of Queen Elsa and other nearby landlords or mayors or military commanders of sorts to evacuate all settlements that were at risk of falling victim to the devastating power of Godzilla and the Kraken's fight. So far, many people were doing just that, fleeing into the hills with only what they could carry; praying that their homes and other family members and friends would still in one piece when this threat passed. So far, though, nothing had taken place. There had been only a few scattered sightings of large shapes in the waters off the coast and every so often another ship would go out and join in the search. In the last hour or so, however, people along the coast now began to witness the fleet heading back towards land, as if they were pursuing something.

And that was just what they were doing. Following the awakening of Ebirah from the island cave he was entombed on; he, the Kraken and Godzilla were all making headway into the labyrinth of fjords and waterways that made up the Norwegian coastline. Godzilla had been the first to cross between them, his mind having now made a firm grip on what it was he could sense and was making a beeline towards it as fast as he could go. Whether he knew it or not, only a few miles behind him were the Kraken and Ebirah, both of who were unaware of their enemy's current location. As far as they were concerned, Godzilla was still far out in the sea and was still chasing them, making them all the more determined to get to a location where the Kraken could implement its plan of getting rid of Godzilla for good; if only these pesky ants the humans did not get in his way.

With his dorsal fins standing about forty feet above the surface of the water and creating a huge swell around him as he went, Godzilla pushed on towards his new target, wanting to see it again as fast as he could.

* * *

"Alright, everyone, keep it moving nice and slowly there!"

On the ridge above him, Nicholas' commander stood, shouting out orders for the people of a nearby fishing village to advance up the road that ran along the side of the mountain behind him and went up into the hills about a mile or so out from the village. So far they had down a pretty good job in evacuating most of the people there, about half or so of the total population. It was a slow process, however, and looked like it would continue that way for quite a while before it was done.

As Nicholas turned away from looking up at the line of people leaving the village and going into the hills and began to walk down towards the side of the river that ran through this area, he did begin to wonder if everyone _would_ get out in time; if they would reach somewhere safe in this area. Truth be told, he began to doubt it very much. Though he had not been in St Angel last night when this fight had taken place, the messenger that had come here looked serious enough and he could see it in his eyes that he was not lying and was urging everyone emotionally as well as on the basis of normal orders to get away from anywhere near water quickly. Just thinking about it made Nicholas shudder over the prospect of his meeting of these enormous creatures that everyone was talking about (not as an expression, literally that was all he had heard in the village amongst the citizens and the soldiers the moment the messenger had left to warn other settlements).

He stopped and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down and reassure himself that such a thing was unlikely to happen. After all, even though St Angel was close by and the open sea was at least two miles away on his left, there was a chance that they had gone somewhere else along the Norwegian coast. Yes, they had to be somewhere else, miles from here by now! There was no way-wait!

The sound of rushing water began to gradually grow louder with each passing second and, looking down, Nicholas gasped and involuntary backed away a few steps as his brown eyes bore witness to something unimaginable.

The water around where he had just been standing and for what seemed like forever to his left and right … it … it was … was moving! It was moving, no _rushing away_ from the coast as if afraid of something and trying to hide. The sound grew more and more deafening with each passing second and Nicholas could only stare in disbelief as he looked up and down the shore and even blinked a few times as if to try and tell himself it was all a dream or a hallucination. It was not.

Ten metres. Fifteen. Eighteen; the water still kept going and going and seemed like it would never stop. Looking up towards the other side, Nicholas shook his head with his eyes almost popping out of their sockets as he saw the exact same thing be repeated there as well just fifty metres or so on the opposite side of the riverbank. His heart hammered away in his chest as the water seemed to rush away as if being sucked down a giant plughole somewhere in the river. He could imagine it now; the water travelling faster and faster until the river had been sucked completely dry and left with nothing but a muddy bank and goodness knows how many fish and other lifeforms left struggling frantically in the mud at the sudden dispersal of their habitat.

On the shore behind him, the many citizens had noticed what was going on and were rushing to the side of the path to witness what was happening. Even the soldiers maintaining order had taken to watching the river seemingly dry itself out; some even dropping their weapons in complete and utter shock. All of the people had shocked, surprised, amazed and even frightened looks on their faces; some staying completely silent, others talking and muttering frantically. One or two even began to continue on up the path at a quicker pace to escape the area before anything wild started.

"HEY! LOOK!" someone shouted from further down the path towards the village, pointing down the river in the direction of the coast; all heads turning in that direction.

Nicholas, having heard the shout from above, glanced over his shoulder, saw the direction of which the eyes were looking in and turned in that same direction to see what it was. Within a second of doing so, he felt his heart drop like a stone into his stomach.

There, just over a hundred metres down the river and coming towards them at high speeds, were huge dorsal fins that ploughed effortlessly through the water and created a huge swell around them that seemed to suck up all the water of the river. As it drew closer, Nicholas, amidst the rising voices of terror and the shouting of the soldiers urging each other and the citizens to get back as far as possible from the path and up the side of the hill behind them, could see large trees being thrown about as the swell advanced, picking up more and throwing them aside like old toys as it went.

"Nicholas! Get up here, quick!"

The feeling of wetness around his ankles snapped him out of his trance and he looked down and was startled to see the water coming back, only it was not just coming back to where it had originally been, it was _overflowing_! Already it was high above his ankles and rising quickly. Looking up, Nicholas almost fainted when he saw a huge wall of water that seemed to be about fifteen feet high and moving at a speed almost impossible to comprehend through the river; part of him heading straight for him! Normally anyone seeing such a thing would turn and flee as fast as they could but Nicholas stood rooted to the spot, as if his legs were glued in place, waiting for the wave to come and sweep him off his feet and drag him beneath the current. And it was all a few second away.

"Get over here, you idiot!" A rough hand suddenly grabbed Nicholas by the shoulder and yanked him over to the side of the small hill that led up to the path. One of the guards had rushed down and grabbed him and threw Nicholas and himself up towards where the line of citizens were; some of them reaching down and pulling them up. Not a moment too soon either as a second later, the wave crashed into the spot where Nicholas had been standing and in an instant it disappeared beneath the now overflowing riverbanks; trees and even large rocks that had been pulled out of place flying by as the water decimated everything near the path. The guards ordered everyone back but Nicholas stood in total amazement and shock as he watched the dorsal fins continue on down the river; the swell smashing its way against the village docks, tearing it to pieces as if it were matchsticks and flooding the streets. Within ten seconds, the dorsal fins were already far past the village and continuing on down the river through the valley.

"My God!" Nicholas muttered to himself as another guard rushed over to see if he was alright. Nicholas looked at his comrade and whispered with an aghast tone. "Arendelle is gonna have a _big_ problem on its hands!"

* * *

"I hope this'll do it."

Building a wall of ice across a bay entrance that was over three hundred wide was a difficult thing for Elsa and she had only just been able to create it how she envisioned. Standing on the top of the wide walkway about half-way down her massive ice creation, the path being big enough for about five chariots to ride across side by side almost wheel to wheel, she looked down at her work.

The entire wall was, as mentioned, about three hundred or so feet long and stood over two hundred and fifty feet high, going from one point on the east side of the bay and connecting to a path to another point where another path ran close by on the opposite side near the large hill. Several columns of ice ran down the face of the wall right down into the water, adding to the already ten to fifteen metre thickness of it. Along the top where the walkway was, Elsa had carved up a row of battlements and one or two look out posts so as to enable cannons to be placed facing the valley river. Out in the bay below were three ships, all armed to the teeth with soldiers and cannons and other weaponry, ready to face what was coming. Running up and down the walkway or standing guard and keeping watch were many Arendelle guards, some manning the cannons; others ordering the men into position. All were on high alert so they could respond to any incoming danger with top precision reactions and time saving.

Looking over her shoulder, Elsa shouted over to her sister who was standing on the opposite side of the walkway; "Anna, how is it looking?"

Anna looked back up at her and called: "Fine, Elsa. It looks pretty strong and the fleet is in position!"

 _Good! At least we have a chance at defending this area now, to some extent_ she thought but the last three words were painful to think of.

As Elsa resumed gazing back out over the valley, her blue eyes searching the mountains and the river for anything out of the ordinary above the gradually overcasting sky, she did begin to wonder if this would be enough. The previous night's events were still playing themselves over and over in her mind and she could not help but worry over this going wrong. She had tried to stop the Kraken and her powers had done nothing other than piss it off, and that was just the Kraken! With Godzilla it was a whole other story! For all she knew, her powers could have no effect on him whatsoever; possibly even to the point where he would not even notice her using them on him. And even if either of them did, depending on which of the two appeared first, who was to say that what she had created would hold out? The Kraken alone could easily break down the wall and if Godzilla appeared first and wanted to cause trouble and chaos, he just literally had to push his way through virtually effortlessly! Oh it was so frustrating and worrying for Elsa! She _had to protect her people and her family; she had to!_ She did not want them to d-

"Elsa?"

Snapping out of her worrying thoughts, Elsa noticed Anna walk up beside her with a concerned look on her face. It was then she also noticed a cloud of snowflakes fluttering around her and slowly expanding into the air around her body.

"Anna," Elsa blurted out before taking a deep breath to calm herself and the flurry disappeared. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking."

"I know; I was just worried about you." Anna replied, grabbing her sister's hand and giving it a squeeze which Elsa returned, a small glimmer of happiness etching its way onto her face. "Will you be alright?"

"I hope so," Elsa looked out at the bay once again, taking in the mountains and the river at the other end of it, wishing that it would be a peaceful day and that they would only be up here to take in the natural scenery rather than wait for some gigantic creature to appear and begin tearing the place up. "Where are Kristoff, Olaf and Sven?"

Anna motioned with her head down the walkway towards the other end of the wall as another cannon was pushed past them and put into place between another two battlements about fifteen feet on their left. "I told them to go down there and make sure the wall is as strong there as it is here. Henrik went with them." A pause hung between them as they looked down at the three ships and two smaller rowboats that floated on the water, bobbing like small toys. "But whilst they're gone, I need to talk to you, Elsa."

Her older sister sighed, guessing what Anna was going to try and lecture her about. "Anna, you don't have to worry about me. I know I'm trying to be overprotective and cover all ends but what else am I supposed to do?" she nearly snapped at her sister, who flinched a little at her older sibling's words.

"Well first of all, Elsa, you are and you need to stop trying to prove yourself!" Anna told her firmly, a little annoyed that her sister was not willing to see the logic behind what she was saying. "But that's not _all_ of what I wanted to say to you."

"Then what is it?" Elsa asked her, looking at her with a curious expression.

"It's about Godzilla." Anna answered and Elsa, as anyone would expect, widened her eyes a little in response, caught off guard by Anna's statement. "Elsa, I doubt you'll know the answer, I don't myself, but I thought I may as well ask anyway. Do you have any idea as to _why_ he was staring at you last night?"

For a moment, Elsa just stared dumbfounded at her younger sister, completely taken by surprise over her question. Then again, as her mind recovered she began to ask herself that same question; the same one she had been asking for most of the day. Why did he stare curiously at her last night? What was it something about her that he found intriguing or appealing? Or did he find her threatening? Or was it just plain curiosity? It could have been all three of them but it still led her nowhere as to why this gigantic monster would find _her_ interesting at all. If what Henrik had told them this morning was true, then he should not even give her a second glance if he were to walk past right now.

"I … I … I d-don't know, Anna," Elsa stuttered in reply, struggling to regain control of her speech, adding emphasis to her words with a small shake of the head as she stared into her younger sister's face. "I really have no idea at all."

"Do you think it must have been something in or about you he found attractive in any way?" Anna asked.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Attractive?" she repeated.

Anna nodded. "Yeah. Well, not attractive as in husband and wife or boyfriend and girlfriend because, well let's face it you're a human and he's a gigantic monster. Not that you're unattractive by any means, you're gorgeous! I'm surprised you haven't already been taken by a man or had people falling over you in your wake and, wait what am I saying!" Anna stopped and mentally hit herself in the head but smiled at the giggle that escaped Elsa's lips, only making her younger sibling go red in the face in embarrassment at her rambling. "Oh, y'know what I mean! The point is; there's something about you he finds appealing in some way."

Elsa stopped giggling and nodded. "I suppose so, but-" she just sighed. "I don't know, Anna. And it's not like I can ask him anyway. But right now, we're gonna have to worry about that later. We need to make sure he doesn't get into Arendelle."

Anna nodded. "Right of course. Sorry, I was just trying to place my finger on it and see if we could figure it out," she said.

"It's fine."

Silence fell between them again as both sisters resumed looking out across the bay at the faraway hills and mountains and the river, or what they could see of them as a heavy fog began to settle on the area, having been brought in by the overcast that had now blocked out much of the sunlight and made the world below slightly darker despite it being only late afternoon. The shouting and order giving of soldiers and captains all around them filled their ears; Anna glancing at her surroundings to see another cannon be rushed past them with about six guards following close behind down towards the right side of the wall. They really were preparing this place into making it a fortress!

"Besides," Elsa spoke up again after a few seconds, her voice a little more playful this time. "Godzilla isn't really my type. Gigantic monsters don't really appeal to me!"

Anna hit her sister lightly on the arm. "Oh stop it, you know what I meant!" she said to her older sibling, making her giggle, which only increased at the redness seeping back onto Anna's face.

"Elsa! Elsa!"

The sound of Olaf's voice snapped the two out of their banter to see him sitting on the front of Sven with Kristoff sitting behind him, waving his stick arms frantically. Elsa and Anna were immediately concerned, not because of Olaf's action but because of his facial expression. Almost all the time he had a smile on his face and was being cheery and happy; this time however, his face was full of worry.

"Olaf, what is it?" Elsa asked as Sven came to a halt near them and the snowman and Kristoff got off the reindeer.

"We've got a problem," Kristoff answered, a look of worry on his face as he glanced past Elsa. "You know you said that this area, especially the hills behind you were popular with travellers?" he asked and both sisters nodded at him. "Well…" he trailed off and nodded behind them and they both looked.

Coming down the walkway towards them were five carriages, each being pulled by two horses that looked to be going at just above the normal trotting speed a carriage driver would have them go; almost as if they were out on some kind of Sunday stroll. Upon seeing this, Elsa felt disbelief seep into her body. How the hell did they get up here?! Why were they even taking this route, was it not clear that it was off limits?!

Without thinking, she found herself running down the walkway towards them as fast as she could; Anna and the others calling out to her and quickly rushing behind her to catch up. A look of determination and anger was now charred across Elsa's face. Regardless of how they got up here, she was _going_ to make sure that they got the message that coming up here was absolutely out of the question!

Stopping about thirty feet in front of the first carriage, startling the short, fat driver who pulled back on the reins of the horses to get them to halt, Elsa threw both of her hands forward and a wall of ice about six feet tall shot up from the floor in front of the carriage. Behind it, all of the other carriages screeched to a halt, narrowly missing slamming into one another. Elsa, along with several guards and soldiers who had witnessed the scene, ran around the ice wall just as the carriage doors opened and several of the passengers got out.

"I say, what the devil is going on here!" a tall man dressed in a fancy suit exclaimed as he exited the first carriage, but went silent when he saw Elsa standing a few feet in front of him. "Your Majesty!" he gasped and bowed low along with the two other men and the woman, who held a small girl by the hand, in the carriage with him.

Down the line, several guards began to order the passengers out of the carriages, though not all were willing to comply and a few arguments quickly broke out; one or two of the drivers quickly getting involved as well. As Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven reached the carriages; they too saw the same within with Elsa and the guards with her and the passengers of the first one.

"Look, you know this area is off limits! All citizens were warned and told to take alternative routes!" one of the guards barked at one of the male passengers.

"Well, _we never_ received any information of that kind," the man replied with an equally angry tone. "It's not like we can hear everything going on in the world!"

"Look, you have to turn around, right now! That is an order!" Elsa argued with the driver, who shook his head.

"Your Majesty, with all due respect, I can't risk us turning around! The fog is settling in too quickly and too thickly! We need to take a quicker and safer route and this was it!" he told her, only annoying Elsa more.

"There's a path running down the side of the mountain!" Elsa pointed out, half shouting now.

Anna sighed heavily, saddened a little by her sister's reactions to this current problem. Sure, she personally would be pissed off if a group of carriages was to suddenly appear out of nowhere and go through an area that was clearly restricted and thus put everyone's lives at risk, but there _was_ a calmer way of dealing with these things! She had to try and calm Elsa down before something bad happened.

It was then she noticed the woman with the little girl step away from the crowd, kneel down and say something to her, to which the little girl nodded at silently with a scared look on her face, before getting up and joining the crowd to try and calm the argument down, It was proving difficult, however, as now one of the men began to angrily point a finger at one of the guards and snarl at him. The guard responded by pushing the man back and it was only with the latter being grabbed by one of the other men and a guard that stopped him from launching himself at the guard that had pushed him.

Filled with concern over the youngster, Anna walked over to her and knelt down in front of her, resting her hand on her shoulder.

"Hey there, are you okay?" she asked softly.

"I'm scared!" the girl replied with a worried tone as she looked up with her green eyes through her blonde hair at the argument in front of her. "I don't like fights!"

Anna nodded in agreement. "Me neither, but don't worry it'll get sorted out soon." She told the girl in a comforting manner.

"Let's hope so," Kristoff piped up as he, Olaf and Sven walked up to them, all six of their eyes focusing on the group in front of them. "It doesn't look good." he commented to himself in an apprehensive tone.

And indeed it was not as Elsa was becoming more irate with the driver.

"Look, you have to turn this carriage and the others around!" she snapped at him vehemently.

"I cannot do that, Queen Elsa!" he replied with an equally forceful tone, his round face going red from frustration.

Elsa gritted her teeth in anger, feeling ice layer up on her hands and arms as she stepped closer to him in a threatening manner. "Now, I am going to give you one more chance. I am the Queen, and I hereby order you to turn around or I'll-"

 _ **OOOOOOOOOOooooooonnnnnnnnnngggggghhhhhh!**_

Everyone froze and, slowly and tentatively, turned to face the now fog covered mountains and river; all noise now ceasing instantaneously. It was amazing how everything could go from noisy to deathly silent in the blink of an eye. No speaking, no clanking of cannon wheels, no horses neighing loudly, even the light wind had died down completely as if afraid to do anything. Everyone was just still as a statue, eyes as wide as plates and heartbeats slowing to a near full stop.

Then slowly, as if regaining control of her body, Elsa walked over to the edge of the front of the wall and looked out, her eyes now frantically scanning every inch of the land in front of her. Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven and most of the guards along the wall joined them, all of them now searching for the source of the noise, the one thing that they feared the most right now.

* * *

On one of the ships in front of the wall, Magnus and several of his vessel's crewmembers rushed over to the side of the top deck and looked out into the fog that crept across the surface of the water as if it were concealing the world around them to try and mystify them further over where the sound came from. Silence filled the air like a cloud; even the heartbeat of those on the ship seemed to have gone silent in fear that uttering even the slightest sound would draw the attention of the creature. Magnus turned his head left and right frantically, wishing that he could see through the fog rather than be left hanging in suspense here waiting for something to happen.

"Captain!" a crewmember from the ship's helm shouted down to him with a worried look on his face. In his hand was a scope and he pointed out into the fog. "Port side! Look!"

Magnus and those on the top deck looked in the direction the crewmember was pointing in but they saw nothing; nothing but a swirling fog and water. What was it he was so worked up about? There was no-wait!

Then he saw it and backed away a few steps, as did everyone else on the ship and probably on the other two nearby as well. Shouting from below signalled a group of six on one of the rowboats trying to get back to his ship as fast as they could but he mentally doubted they would get here in time.

Coming towards them were the all too familiar dorsal fins that brought with it the enormous swell that acted as kind of shield, pushing everything out of its way as it advanced. It was moving through the water at a terrifying speed, so fast that it would be right on top of them in under a minute! Magnus gulped.

Godzilla had arrived.

"Captain?! What do we do?" a nearby cabin boy asked, the fear evident in his voice.

Looking back out, the noise of the swell was deafening and it was getting closer, only sixty feet and closing!

"EVERYONE, BRACE FOR IMPACT!" he yelled out to the ship, his voice ringing out as those around him grabbed whatever they could as the fins neared them. Fifty feet! Forty! Thirty! Magnus ducked down and waited for the inevitable crash that would smash the ship in two.

Then, with a sudden WHOOSHING sound, the swell came to a halt and rocked the ship back and forth slightly. Gingerly, Magnus rose up from his position, as did all the others o the ship, and looked out to see the dorsal fins standing about fifty feet high from the surface of the bay no more than twenty or so feet from the ship, _completely still!_ Magnus stared at them with a wide open mouth, unable to comprehend what he was seeing. They had … they had stopped!

"What is going on?" a nearby crewmember asked as the cabin boy near Magnus looked on with amazement in his face at the dorsal fins.

* * *

Elsa just stared down at the fins with wide blue eyes, her breath caught in her throat, the sound of muttering around her filling her ears. Anna was standing next to her, her eyes too glued to the fins below them.

"Prepare the guns! Get them into position!" a nearby captain of the guards ordered, having a group of the soldiers with him push a cannon with the end aiming towards the fins below.

"Look!" A nearby guard exclaimed suddenly, pointing down at the water.

Everyone looked and most gasped or muttered something incoherent under their breaths. Anna took a step back, whispering "Oh my God!" and Elsa gulped, feeling her breath be caught in her throat, her mind going into overdrive and unable to process anything coherently over what to do.

Far below, the dorsal fins began to descend into the water, the swell rocking the ships about once again. This time, however, Godzilla did not just sink into the water. Rather, he went into a kind of dive, leaving his tail to stick up into the air and gradually disappear beneath the waves, tossing the rowboat on its side and throwing those on board into the bay. Magnus' ship rumbled and knocked everyone off their feet.

"My god! Look!" The crewmember at the ship's helm cried as he hung onto the wheel, pointing over the side, this time towards the wall.

Anyone looking on would have been filled with shock to say the least by this point for right next to the second ship about one hundred feet behind Magnus', the dorsal fins rose once again from the water, only this time much higher and before long part of the enormous scaly back of Godzilla came out with it. Panic immediately broke out on board as the ship began to tilt at a fifty, then forty degree angle. Most of the crewmembers grabbed what they could to prevent themselves from sliding down the ship; the wooden banister framework, doors, rope, the mast, anything. One or two, however, lost their grips and slid down the deck and slammed into the side, hitting the side of the ship and were thrown over the side as the vessel rose higher and higher; the bottom now half visible and clinging onto the side of Godzilla's back. The n, the ship, to the partial relief but also momentary terror of the crew, slid back down into the water and across the surface in a fashion slightly akin to when someone slides across an icy surface. The swell caused by the rising of Godzilla's rising body pushed back the third ship too, almost capsizing it.

On the top of the wall, Elsa and the others watched with total shock as they watched the back sink back into the water and move forward, making a beeline straight for the wall, directly for the middle where the group was.

"Alright, everyone go back!" Elsa ordered, her protectiveness and need to control the situation suddenly kicking in once again. "Get those carriages moving now!"

Those around her did not need telling twice; already the guards and citizens riding in the carriages were quick to run from the side of the wall and get to where they were needed or ordered to be. A thousand voices filled the air like a chorus and Elsa turned to try and raised her hand to remove the ice wall in front of the line of carriages so as to enable them to pass.

"Uh, Elsa!" Anna's voice cried out from nearby.

Just as Elsa went to reply…

 **FWOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH!** Like the sound of an enormous wave crashing onto the shore, the water of the bay was thrown into the air as a huge shape rose out the water and into the sky. All those who heard the thunderous looked. Most were unable to speak; some stumbled and fell over to the floor, their breaths caught in their throat. One of the women of the carriages screamed; the woman with the young girl clutching her daughter and pulling her to her body. A few guards swore. Elsa just stared wide eyed, as did Anna and Kristoff. Sven made a noise and backed away as fast as his hooves would go. Olaf just stared with wide eyes.

Just a hundred feet or so in front of the wall, standing on two thick legs with thick skin, a powerful torso and arms and a dragon like head with a long tail and dorsal fins running from the tail and up the back to the bottom of the neck was Godzilla. To those who had witnessed him the night before, it was like a recurring nightmare; only this was nothing made up in the brain when the body slept. This was _all too real!_ For those who were laying eyes on him for the first time; it was something unbelievable … and terrifying.

Elsa and Anna could only watch with wide eyes and mouths dropped open as this enormous creature rose from the bay. His height reached the wall's top and still continued, towering over even the nearby hills and many of the surrounding mountains! The majority of his tail stayed underwater with the tip and a little bit on from there sticking out of the water near one of the ships, whose crew were quick to either run for cover or acquiesce themselves into battle positions at the cannons or with their rifles and crossbows and whatever else they could muster; though they quietly screamed at themselves that these weapons would do little against this thing. Its size alone was enough to tell them that.

Finally, Godzilla stopped rising and shook his head clear of any water, sending torrents of it down to the bay below like rain falling from the sky. With a low growl, he scanned his surroundings. He could see mountains, trees, rivers and small paths. He towered over literally everything like some kind of mountain himself. He could see the valley he had just emerged from to his direct left and nearly in front of him was the huge gaping entrance that led out into the waters of the Atlantic, though even from his vantage point it was barely visible given the fog and its increased intensity over the area.

A low 'hmm' in his throat and a high sense of curiosity, Godzilla looked to his right and saw a large human settlement not too far off built around the bottom of a mountain and along the side of it and the fjord surrounding the area. All paths as far as he could see led to it and from it and there were more ships too. It was then he saw the large blue icy wall that covered the entrance to it and he gazed at it with curiosity in his eyes, even slightly astounded that there was something like that here. The Humans could not have built this! At least not in such a perfect way!

It was then he saw something on the top of the wall and at once he began to sense what it was he had felt before; just last night to be exact and again earlier this morning.

* * *

"Oh God, Elsa! He's looking over here!" Anna cried, her voice at breaking point as she, her sister, Kristoff and practically everyone else backed away from the wall, all staring up with terror in their eyes and panicked expressions on their faces.

It was true; Godzilla turned his entire body and took several steps towards the wall, the faint booms of his massive feet hitting the bay floor and the sound of rushing water from far below filling the air like a horn. Most of the citizens and even some of the guards began to pile back into the carriages; the horses neighing loudly and nervously as they too saw the behemoth approaching.

"All soldiers, get into position! Now! Get ready to fire!" a nearby captain shouted, the guards and soldiers under his command quickly obeying his command and rushing to the nearest cannon or battlement with weapons at the ready.

But Elsa, just as she did last night, suddenly calmed a little and stared up at Godzilla, directly into his eyes and felt them staring back at her. She knew he was looking at her; that somehow he had sensed her presence and was coming over to investigate. Strangely, without knowing, she suddenly found herself _walking towards_ the side of the wall, _towards Godzilla_! Anna, Kristoff and several others cried out to her to stop. Anna even went to run towards her but Kristoff grabbed her and pulled her back, nearly stumbling as he tried to restrain her and could not take his eyes of Godzilla. Still, Elsa went on, absolutely transfixed by this creature. She finally stopped at the side of the wall and simultaneously, as if copying her, Godzilla stopped too; his massive body now just fifty feet or so from the wall and his head looking down at Elsa whilst she craned her neck to look up at him.

He stared at her. She stared back.

They stared at each other for what seemed like forever; blue eyes looking into a fiery gold. It felt like two opposites, long opposed to each other and were finally meeting suddenly found themselves unable to act. It was like calmness and fury meeting each other and all was still. To anyone witnessing this event it was just absolutely breath-taking that they felt like it could not be real! The beauty and serene nature of Elsa meeting the fiery and destructive whim of Godzilla; again two opposites that found themselves astounded to the point of silence and stillness with the other. It was almost like a meeting between beauty and the beast; only this time in real life!

By now everyone on the wall and on the ships and even the few on the surrounding countryside had gone silent; save for the occasional mutter amongst them but their eyes barely left Godzilla or Elsa staring at each other. Anna, who looked at the gigantic creature before her and then at her sister, was just overcome with shock and could only look on in amazement that this was _actually_ happening! Even Kristoff was doing the same; barely having given Anna pulling herself out of his arms a glance before looking on at the scene before them.

* * *

On Magnus' ship below, the crew hurried about moving all cannons towards Godzilla as his massive form loomed overhead; the enormous guns as well as the weapons of the crew members themselves ready to fire. Magnus himself had even grabbed a rifle and was loading it with shots, though he found it difficult as he kept dropping some of them as his eyes never left Godzilla. He had been amazed, though, at what the creature was doing, that it was just standing there directly in front of the wall and yet was not trying to break through or rip it to shreds.

 _Maybe Queen Elsa has him mesmerised with some trick of hers_ he wondered to himself, partly hoping it was true as it would distract him long enough for her and the Arendelle forces to deal with him, though he again found himself doubting himself over the likelihood of their weapons doing any real damage to Godzilla.

"Uh, sir!" a nearby crewmember called out from the other side of the ship's deck, his voice heavy with worry.

Magnus shot round, an annoyed look on his face as he dropped a few more of the shots and his rifle. "What is it?!" he snapped angrily.

But before anyone could reply, a loud THUD echoed over the land as the ship rocked violently, throwing all men on board to the floor or into anything nearby with a cry of surprise. Almost simultaneously, a huge red claw sliced the ship in two, taking out most of it and those on it and sending the remains to the bottom of the bay; a few large chunks of wood and board being all that remained.

The noise snapped Godzilla and Elsa out of their stupor as the former looked over his shoulder down at the water to see the remains of the ship sink beneath the waves. Elsa and everyone else on the wall, momentarily forgetting about Godzilla, rushed over to the side and looked down and chatter broke out once again:.

"What on earth caused that?!"

"It was right there!"

"How did it just disappear like that?"

"Maybe it was his tail!"

"Do you think there's another monster?"

A low growl from above snapped them out of their chatter as Godzilla shifted his body to face the position of the ship. The people began to back away again, save for Elsa but Anna and Kristoff stayed near her as all three looked up at the beast as he snarled angrily at the water.

"What do you think he's doing?" Kristoff asked, his voice apprehensive.

"Something's here," Elsa replied. "I think it's-"

 **WHOOOOSSSSHHHHHH!** She was cut off as a few hundred feet from the wall the waters of the bay broke apart again and another large shape rose up from the depths. Elsa gasped, Anna gulped and Kristoff muttered "Oh no!" under his breath, though the girls were able to hear it. Gasps and shouts of amazement and shock echoed around them.

It was the Kraken.

Looking up, the water monster glared at Godzilla and bared its teeth and claws and had its tentacles rise out of the water, all of them waving menacingly like snakes.

 _KKKKRRRRAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!_

Godzilla gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, causing his arms to pulsate madly as he stared down the Kraken aggressively in a manner that told the water monster: _You again! This time, we finish this!_

 _ **SKKRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-oooooooonnnnggggggghhhhh!**_

The roar sent a chill down everyone's spines as Godzilla advanced towards the Kraken, his energy and body going into aggressive offensive mode. The Kraken responded in turn and, as with the previous night, leapt up at Godzilla, aiming to sink its teeth into him again but his opponent had learned from his past mistakes. With a thunderous BOOM!, the two collided as Godzilla grabbed the Kraken by the throat and punched him in the side, making the creature roar loudly. In retaliation, the Kraken threw its tentacles into Godzilla and sent him reeling back, following the attack by jumping onto his back and latching itself around his torso with his arms and tentacles, biting away at his arm. Godzilla tried to keep his footing but began to stumble at the sudden increase in weight, sending him towards the wall.

Pandemonium immediately broke out as the commander of the guards began screaming orders for the cannons to open fire whilst having several others move the citizens out of the area. Elsa grabbed Anna and ran with her over to Sven before her sister could even protest; Kristoff following close behind.

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed as her sister put her on the reindeer's back. "What are you doing?!"

"I want you out of here, Anna!" Elsa replied, having to shout as a cannon went off with a deafening BANG, firing the projectile at the beasts and colliding with Godzilla's side in a loud explosion that did nothing (the two monsters did not even acknowledge it).

"No way, Elsa!" Anna replied, trying to jump down but her sister froze her legs into place on Sven's saddle. "What the? Let me go! Elsa!" Anna cried squirming to break free.

"Kristoff!" Elsa turned to him as the guards rushed by, firing their rifles frantically at the monsters. "Get her out of here! Get to Arendelle quickly!"

"We're not leaving you behind, Elsa!" Kristoff replied firmly, grasping her arms and looking at her sternly, but she returned the gaze with an equal expression.

"There's no time to argue, you have to go now!"

"LOOK OUT!" one of the male citizens screamed, pointing out towards the monsters.

All of a sudden, a deafening BOOM shook the wall and knocked those standing to the floor; even sending one of the carriage drivers off of his seat. Godzilla and the Kraken's fight had now reached the wall and the latter had slammed itself into his foe, which threw him into the wall and knocked off a large chunk of it, along with about ten guards and several cannons and one of the small ice watchtowers, into the bay below; their screams filling the air. Godzilla threw himself at the Kraken and tried to throw the creature off him, sending a swipe that caught the Kraken right on the side of the head. The Kraken roared loudly and sank its teeth into Godzilla's shoulder whilst pushing him into the wall, making him emit a loud roar of pain.

On the wall, Sven jumped out of the way with Kristoff pulling Elsa behind him as one of the carriages flew around the wall and shot down the path of the wall, rocking wildly as Godzilla's arm and one of the Kraken's tentacles slammed into it, this time taking out a huge chunk that revealed a tiny dog sized hole that gave a view of the other side. Small opening but what it meant was terrifying.

The second and third carriages followed close behind with the guards screaming "GO! GO!" at the drivers amidst the roars and rifles and pistols firing and cannons emanating deafening BANGS as they fired at the creatures, each shot, however, doing little damage to them. At the fourth, however, the woman with the young girl rushed to get inside; their carriage having left in a hurry without them to escape the chaos. Two guards and another man went with them. Slamming the door and screaming at the driver, a guard slapped one of the horses on the backside and they shot down the path, wheeling around the ice wall and breaking part of it. Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf watched it go in amazement.

"Guys, what do we do?!" Olaf shouted over the noise.

"We need to get off the bridge!" Kristoff replied as the wall rocked again from one of the tentacles smashing into the front and tearing off two columns and a large piece of ice behind it.

"You guys go! I need to keep command here!" Elsa told them and went to rush off but a hand grabbed her arm. She wheeled round, expecting it to be Kristoff but it was Anna, who had worked herself free of her sister's icy bonds on Sven's saddle. "Anna?" Elsa exclaimed, momentarily confused before filling with anger. "What are you doing?!"

"Stopping you from getting yourself killed!" Anna told her vehemently. "Elsa, we have to go now! You can't stay here, you'll die!"

"Someone has to!" Elsa pulled her arm out of Anna's grip. "Kristoff, get her outta here now! NO, don't argue with me! Go!"

Another loud roar from the two fighting monsters, followed by another BOOM as the wall shook more violently and chunks of it broke away, seemed to have convinced Kristoff as he grabbed Anna, who protested angrily and forcefully, and threw her and himself onto Sven. With a single command, the reindeer ran down the wall as fast as it could towards the end with the hills. A number of the guards seemed to have the same idea and began to flee, three of them carrying a wounded comrade from where he had been further down the wall.

"Kristoff!" Anna screamed at him as grabbed his back and half-turned him to face her. "We have to go back and get her!" she shouted, her eyes wet with tears that began to stream down her face.

"Anna, we can't!" he told her harshly but felt pain in his heart upon seeing her distraught face. "I'm sorry, Anna. But Elsa wanted me to keep you safe! Besides, you saw what she did!"

"He's right, Anna," Olaf piped up, though he too had a sad tone in his voice as he looked up at the chaotic scene near them. "I just hope she's okay!"

Anna took one look at the scene and buried her face in her hands and began to sob, Kristoff and Olaf putting an arm around her to comfort her as they looked on at what was taking place before them.

* * *

Things were not looking good at all for the Arendelle forces on the wall. The cannons and rifles were doing no damage, large chunks of the wall were falling away as Godzilla and the Kraken fought it out and there was just total confusion. Guards ran to and fro, trying to keep morale and organisation up but it was no use. It was just a complete mess and as the wall shook again, this time a huge piece of the path shattering like glass, Elsa began to wonder how long this could go on.

"Captain!" she called over to a guard helping load a cannon. "Get everyone off the wall! Now!" she ordered.

He nodded and shouted out to the guards to take the cannons and flee as quickly as they could. Footfalls on ice mixed with shouting, cries of pain and the occasional gunshot filled the air but all were drowned out by another roar of pain from Godzilla. Looking up, the Kraken had its tentacles wrapped around his neck and was trying to crush him. So far his skin's thickness was saving him but it would not hold out much longer!

Without thinking, Elsa threw back her arms and, holding her hands near each other as if she were holding a beach ball, threw them forward at the battling titans, sending a wave of sharp ice that sliced through the three tentacles the Kraken had wrapped around Godzilla's throat. The Kraken roared in surprise and pain. Godzilla took the initiative and punched the creature in the face, sending it down and, unfortunately, onto one of the ships below, crushing it and its occupants completely. With a satisfied growl, Godzilla took a step towards his fallen foe, determined to hold him don and finish this off before he got back up.

Elsa rushed over to a wounded guard and helped another hoist the man to his feet, staining her dress with blood. The able bodied guard carried his wounded comrade off but as Elsa went to assist any others, a loud cry from nearby made her turn to witness one of the carriages, the fourth to be exact, get stuck with its wheel becoming lodged in a large crack caused the wall being impacted by Godzilla and the Kraken. The horses pulled as hard as they could but the vehicle was too heavy. Elsa rushed over with several guards following close behind, determined to get the carriage out of harm's way before anything could happen.

As Elsa reached the carriage and began to assess the damage she saw the door was stuck due to the vehicle being stuck in the large crack in the floor. At first she thought of shattering the glass but quickly reconsidered when she saw the faces of those inside; the two guards, two men, a woman and a young girl. No, they were going to have to lift it up.

"C'mon! Help me!" Elsa ordered as several guards rushed over and they began to lift the carriage into the air. Just then, a pair of hands sliding under the wheel next to hers and helping in lifting it up made her look to see Henrik standing there. He gave her a smile, which she returned as they set about pulling the carriage out of the hole.

Behind them, Godzilla stopped in front of the Kraken, his fiery gold eyes glaring down at his fallen foe with intense hatred like an inferno raging out of control. Long had he fought and pursued the Kraken from one side of the world to the other, raring to tear him apart and stop him from upsetting the balance of nature. Now he could do just that. The Kraken was stirring and groaning in pain as it tried to sit up, sending waves of water full of the remains of the ships and even a few bodies of several of the crewmembers. He was completely vulnerable and Godzilla was about to go in for the final blow.

Suddenly, a sharp pain flared up his leg and into his side, making him roar in pain and stagger back a few feet, sending his tail into the wall and taking out a large chunk of it. Looking down, a huge red claw had grabbed his leg. The body that the claw was attached to came up with it, along with a second claw that launched itself into his groin, making Godzilla roar again as he tried to maintain his footing and swipe away at Ebirah. He missed and tried again, but then looked up and saw the Kraken launch itself at Godzilla once more, grasping onto him by grabbing his neck and head and sinking his teeth into his arm once more. With two monsters throwing themselves at him, Godzilla could no longer control his footing and stumbled backwards towards the wall.

* * *

"There we got it!" Henrik breathed a sigh of relief as they managed to finally get the carriage wheel out of the hole and quickly glanced around to see a group of guards about to take away the last cannon.

"Alright, everyone go!" Elsa ordered firmly. "Get back to Arendelle and get the defences ready!"

"OH SHIT, RUN! LOOK OUT!"

Wheeling round, Elsa barely had time to scream as she and the others around her saw the huge form of Godzilla stumbling towards them.

 _ **CRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH!**_ The wall stood no chance and the section of it Godzilla, the Kraken and Ebirah slammed into was obliterated completely. With a loud roar, followed by an earth shaking THUD, the three fell to the ground, sending large chunks of dirt trees, ice and waves of water in all directions.

Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and the survivors could only look on in total silence and utter disbelief, unable to comprehend what they had just witnessed.

The wall, Elsa's prime method of fortifying the area against these monsters, had had no effect and was now broken in two. And things were a lot worse when those who had been near the obliterated section realised the worst scenario imaginable had come true.

Elsa had been taken down with it.


	12. Battle of Arendelle P1

For a moment, the world seemed to stop, all sound had ceased and all movement brought to a halt as if frozen in time. All eyes were looking at the huge gaping hole in the ice wall; the fog and a cloud of dust now mixing together and hanging in the air. Just moments ago, it had been gradually falling apart and yet still withstood the constant onslaught by the three monsters as they fought just in front of it. Now it was gone, destroyed, wiped out, annihilated.

And Elsa had gone down with it.

Then, as if flicking a switch inside of her, Anna leapt off the horse and made a dash for the wall but she only got about ten feet before a pair of rough hands grabbed her.

"WHAT THE?!" she screamed through rage and wheeled round to see Kristoff holding onto her. "KRISTOFF, GET OFF ME!"

"No, Anna!" he shouted back, trying to control her as she kicked and squirmed as hard as she could to break away from him. He had to admit it was tough holding this feisty redhead down. "Anna, you can't go over there! It's too late!"

"Shut up!" she screamed at him, wrestling even harder to try and break free of his grip. "I have to find Elsa! She has to be okay!"

"Anna, you can't get to here. Where she was is gone!" Kristoff shouted back.

"No, don't say that!"

Olaf and Sven and some of the guards who had retreated with them watched the scene unfold with anxiety and sadness. The former was because they did not want anything to happen to Princess Anna, who was really the only main leading force they had left and of course someone they all held dear to their hearts. The latter made their hearts ache for they knew that their queen was likely to have been lost in the collapse of the wall. If these monsters were still alive then they would have no real defence against them without her. And what of the morale? Already they began to feel defeat seep into them. How could they possibly win against these creatures?

"Anna, you have to stop! Please!" Kristoff begged as she tried to squirm free once again.

"No, I have to get to Elsa!" she cried, her eyes now streaming tears and her voice carrying a hurt tone to it that was struggling to even come out of her mouth.

"It's too late, Anna!" Kristoff had to cry out to her, finally giving her a shake to make her stop. "She's …-" he did not want to say it but it was clearly obvious to him and everyone else now. "She's gone!"

That was the final straw for Anna for she finally ceased her attempts to break free of Kristoff and collapsed into his arms, breaking down like a falling wall. He embraced her tightly as she buried her head into his chest, grasping it tightly and sobbing madly. Elsa was gone! No, she could not be! She had to be alive still! She had to be!

Kristoff gently rubbed Anna's back with his hand. "I'm sorry, Anna," he whispered to her soothingly, trying to control his own tears.

Anna sobbed more, managing to choke out "Sh-she can't b-be! K-Kristoff! She can't-oh!" and embraced him tighter.

A stick hand came and rest on her shoulder. Olaf had walked over, a sad expression on his usually cheery face.

"I'm sorry, Anna," he said to her sympathetically. "I'm gonna miss her too." He added, hanging his head low.

"Hey, look!" a nearby guard suddenly exclaimed.

Looking up, Kristoff, Anna and Olaf saw a nearby guard pointing down to the shore of the bay about one hundred feet below. A few more guards ran over to look and they either gasped or muttered under their breaths shocked words. Was this truly real?!

Kristoff helped Anna up and led her, Olaf and Sven over to the edge of the crowd and looked down at the side of the bay where the shore was. Sure enough, when their eyes laid upon it they too could not help but feel their hearts stop. Was this truly real to them? Was what they were seeing really before their eyes?

Coming to rest on the shore of the bay was a large ball of ice that was pulsating a blue aura as if it were breathing; as if something were _alive_ within it. The guards just stared at it, unable to believe that it was actually here. If it was, then did that mean…

"Anna, wait!"

Before anyone could even blink, Anna found herself racing, or perhaps sliding would be a better word, down the hill to the shore of the bay, her braids flowing behind her as if she were flying through the air. When she reached the bottom of the hill, she picked herself up and sprinted over to the ball of ice, slamming her fists onto it as hard as she could when she reached it as if trying to break it open, which she was in a way. She _had to_ get inside! She had to find out if who she knew was in there was okay.

"Elsa?" Anna called out, hitting the ice with her clenched fist. "Elsa, are you okay?" No answer came back but her determination increased. "C'mon, answer me!"

As if obeying her command, the ice ball disintegrated, momentarily filling the air around it with a thick but small fog. Coughing and spluttering erupted from inside, followed by heavy gasps for air. Anna stepped forward into the fog and reached out and grabbed a figure's arm and pulled the figure out. Her heart beat a sigh of relief.

"Elsa!" she cried out, embracing her sister tightly, taking her elder sibling by surprise but she did the same, burying her face into Anna's shoulder. "I was so worried! I thought you were gone!"

"I only just escaped!" Elsa replied, coughing up the last batch of water so as to enable herself to breathe easier. "It-it was … terrifying! They came right at us!"

"I know, we saw!" Anna pulled Elsa away from her and took a good look at her.

Her blonde hair was soaking wet; her French braid now looking more like a wet piece of tied together hair that trailed down her arm and shoulder. Her ice blue dress looked like it had been thrown into a pool and then hastily put back on and her shoes were gone, having been lost in the bay. Her pale face held nothing but a state of shock within it, clearly showing Anna that her sister had just had the scare of her life. Then again, who would not if they had been knocked off a wall and sent crashing into the sea from over a hundred feet high by three huge monsters.

The sound of footfalls and relieved voices from behind Anna caused the two girls to look up and they saw Sven screech to a halt with Kristoff and Olaf sitting on his back. Behind them came about twenty five guards; all of them shocked but relieved to see that their queen was alive.

"Your majesty! Are you unhurt?!" a guard asked as he rushed over and knelt down beside her and placed a hand on either side of her face, moving it gently as he checked for any open wounds across her body but she gently moved them away.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Elsa told him as she got to her feet, stumbling a little but Anna and the guard grabbed her and helped her up. Exhaling, she looked back at the wall and then at the surrounding areas. "We need to get back to Arendelle. Try and link up with any survivors."

"What happened to Henrik and the other guards and the people on the bridge?" Kristoff asked her but Elsa just stared at him for a moment before her eyes shot open in horrid realisation.

"Henrik!" she exclaimed, wheeling round and going to dive into the water but Anna grabbed her and held her back; now dealing with the same problem Kristoff had with her moments earlier.

"Anna, let me go!" she screeched at her sister; her thin frame hiding her inner strength as she wrestled an arm out of Anna's grip and wheeled round to face her sister, glaring dangerously at her as ice started to form on the ground and on the shore near her feet.

Her sister flinched a little and the nearby guards stepped back a few paces, knowing how dangerous their queen could be if she acted this way. "Don't you get it, Anna! I have to protect these people. I have to see if they're okay!"

"Elsa, I know that but you need to stop trying to prove yourself!" Anna told her, raising her voice a little.

Elsa just glared at her even more and wrenched her other hand out of her grasp and grabbed Anna's wrist hard, making her sister cry out in pain as she felt a tinge of coldness sweep into her hand. Her sister was trying to tell _her_ what to do? _Her!_ The Queen of Arendelle! The Snow Queen! No, not this time!

"Ah! Elsa stop! You're hurting!" Anna cried out, her face contorting into a look of pain as the icy feeling began to seep up her arm. Anna felt like her limb was slowly being cut off; reminding her clearly of the pain that she felt last year when her sister had frozen her heart. She just could not believe it again, and this time she was actually intending on _hurting her!_

Elsa clutched down tighter, gritting her teeth as she took a step towards Anna, glaring dangerously with her sea blue eyes into her younger sibling's panicked teal eyes. Those around the two watched in panic as their queen began to hurt their princess, _her own younger sister!_ This was impossible! It just could not be! Anna looked up at Elsa. Her sister was not there; she was not there! This was someone else.

For Anna, the pain was now unbearable as tears began to run down her face. "OW! ELSA STOP!" She nearly screamed as she fell on one knee, her voice crying out in pain over her sister's actions.

As if being awakened from a dream, Elsa immediately released her grasp from Anna's hand and staggered back a few paces, her feet splashing into the bay, shaking her head in disbelief. Terror ran through her blood like adrenaline as she looked at Anna and then down at her hands, shaking her head as if trying to self-deny what she had just done. No! She could not have! She could not have done … _that_ to her younger sister! Not to the one and only person she loved more than anything and who she had sworn to herself to protect! No! No!

"Anna!" Elsa breathed as her sister looked up at her with sad eyes, breathing heavily and holding her wrist with her other hand, the pain gradually ebbing away but still lingering to make it hurt every time she tried to move it. "Anna, I … I-"

She was cut off by a loud SPLASH behind them. The group looked over and saw the large back of the Kraken emerge from the now faint cloud of dust and debris and dive into the bay, splashing the nearby coast with water and sending huge waves in all directions. Its spires and some of its tentacles stuck up from below the surface and served to only mark where its position was as it ploughed on directly into the bay, heading straight for Arendelle.

Then before anyone could even blink, another shape followed the Kraken into the bay, its huge red claws splashing through the water and smashing part of a large floating chunk of ice. The shape and red colour of the creature was unmistakable.

"Ebirah!" Kristoff said as he rushed over to Anna, his and her eyes momentarily meeting each other's in a moment of pure worry before going back to the two sea monsters as they disappeared beneath the waves; both heading directly for Arendelle and the fleet scattered in the bay in front of it. "We have to stop them! Maybe Pabbie will have a way of finding out their weakness!"

"Kristoff we don't know that!" Anna told him as she shook her hand a few times to get rid of the pain. Behind them a few guards were already running down the coast with their rifles or crossbows close to their hearts, wishing they had some kind of super speed so they could get to Arendelle before the Kraken and Ebirah did. "We have nothing to stop them!"

"It's worth a try," Elsa intervened as she stepped out of the bay, momentarily giving Anna a pained expression before turning to Kristoff. "Kristoff, take Anna and Olaf and Sven and go to Pabbie and try and find out if these things, or at least Ebirah have a weakness. We need all the help we can get right now!"

"What about you, Elsa?" the ice deliverer asked her.

"I'm going to create an ice boat and sail across and try and fight them." she paused and looked out across the bay as if asking herself whether this was a good idea. "We _have_ to stop them before they get to Arendelle!"

"Elsa, no! You can't do that!" Anna argued with her. "You can't fight them!"

"Anna, there's nothing else we can do!" Elsa replied trying to be firm but her voice still rang with pain over what she had just done. Even her face showed sadness over her arguing with her sister. "I have to protect our home."

"Then I'm going with you!" Anna stated with a determined tone. As was expected, Elsa and Kristoff immediately objected but she silenced them. "No! Listen to me!" she grabbed Elsa by the shoulders and looked right into her eyes. "Elsa, Arendelle is my home as much as yours and I want to be there to help protect it and _you!_ Besides, if something happens to you and I'm not here, who else will they have to turn to? I _have_ to be here and I _want_ to be here, _with you_ because I love you and I'm with you no matter what!"

Those words Anna meant to her very core and beyond. She loved her sister and her home and she wanted to be with her! She would never give up on her, even with what had just happened! She never did two years ago and there was nothing to deter her from doing the same now! Nothing at all! If Elsa was going to fall, then by God, Anna wanted to go with her! She was with her to the end!

Elsa, taking Anna by surprise, launched herself at Anna and embraced her tightly, a small tear running down her cheek as she whispered to her: "Anna, you're the best sister ever! I just don't want you to get hurt! I can't forgive myself if I lose you!"

"You won't! I promise!" Anna replied soothingly.

For a moment they held each other in this manner, wishing they would be the only people left in the world, that what was happening was all but a blur to them. If it were then this would have been a perfect moment, more so than two years ago and all the times before and since then. Kristoff, Olaf and Sven looked on in pure amazement. It was truly beautiful how love between two siblings could blossom and stay strong despite what was happening right now.

Elsa finally let go of Anna, practically having to force herself to do so, and turned to Kristoff but he nodded before she could speak. "Don't worry, we'll get back here as soon as we can." He told her. "Will you two be okay?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"I hope so," Elsa replied as she turned and made some gestures with her hands as she began to form a boat out of ice on the water about five metres from them. As she worked, Kristoff turned to Anna.

"Anna, are you sure you'll be okay?" he asked her.

She nodded, though he could tell by the concerned expression on her face that she felt the exact opposite. "We'll be fine, Kristoff. We'll try and hold them off for as long as we can. Just try and get back here quickly before they destroy everything."

"I will, just please … take care of yourself."

She nodded and embraced him tightly for a moment and he did the same, both wishing each other luck for the upcoming fight. "I will. Stay safe."

"You too,"

"Alright, let's go!" Elsa's voice commanded as she climbed into the ice boat and helped Anna on board. About fifteen guards came with them; the remaining ten being ordered to stay behind and guard the shoreline in case any fleeing refugees came through here, which they no doubt would do in time. Kristoff turned and rushed back over to Olaf and Sven.

"Is Anna coming with us?" Olaf asked him.

"She's decided to stay behind with Elsa give us and the people of Arendelle a chance." Kristoff replied as he got onto Sven and watched the boat be moved away by two guards who climbed in themselves when it was far out enough.

He caught a glimpse of Anna and Elsa staring back at him and they gave him and the other two a short wave of good luck which he returned, though had there been more jovial expressions on each of their faces it would have meant more.

"C'mon, Sven, Olaf. We have to go," he said after a moment; the reindeer turning and running in the directions of the hills, away from the bay, away from the upcoming battle.

* * *

"Commander, he's coming!"

Caspian raced over to the edge of the wall and looked out to see the huge shape of the Kraken coming towards the city; its huge dorsal fins breaking through the water as if they were scissors cutting through paper. The guards around him exchanged nervous words and glances and from below panicked voices came from the few citizens who were on the docks or along the shoreline watching the gigantic behemoth approach. A few nearby guards yelled at them to run but they were quickly drowned out by the sound of the swell that was created as the Kraken neared with Ebirah following close behind.

"Have all defences at the ready!" Caspian ordered; the guards around him nodding and obeying his order without question.

As he looked back out to the Kraken approaching, he nursed the mark near his eye from where Elsa had punched him earlier. He had not been knocked out and had been furious that his queen would do something like that to him; _him of all people!_ He was Arendelle's commander of the guards, practically making him the second in command with regards of the armed forces; heck, even the whole of Arendelle. How she dealt with him just so she could ensure her way was met was unbelievable but right now he was going to have to accept it. Right now there were bigger problems at hand, _far bigger problems!_

Suddenly, the water exploded as the Kraken burst through again and rose into the air, towering over everything man made in the area and even some of the small hills. A nearby warship fired on the beast with its cannons but they did nothing more than anger it. With a swish of a tentacle, the Kraken dealt a severe blow to the ship by tearing off the cannons on the side of the vessel facing it and sending tens of men screaming into the bay, killing of them and forcing those who had survived to swim for their lives to the shore or to the other nearby vessels, hoping that they would escape the Kraken. Ebirah surged past the Kraken, heading straight for the shore and forcing a crowd of Arendellians who had not left the city yet to flee in panic as the giant shrimp neared.

As the Kraken turned towards Arendelle, determined to strike at the city of these annoying pests, a wave of cold suddenly slammed into the back of its head, making it roar in surprise and instinctively place a hand on the back of its neck to rub away the cold. The Kraken looked over its shoulder, its black eyes glaring menacingly at the scene around it, determined to find out who it was that struck it. Who would dare do something like that? If he found them, they would pay dearly!

Out of the corner of his eye, the Kraken saw something move on the water below about seventy feet from it. Looking in that direction, it saw an ice boat rocking in the ripples created by its tentacles as they splashed about wildly on the water's surface. There were seventeen humans on there, many of them wearing these strange uniforms of some kind but two stood out the most. One was in a dress and had red hair and the other was also in a dress but a blue one that seemed to sparkle and had blonde hair and …

Realisation hit the Kraken like a sledgehammer and he growled angrily upon recognising Elsa. _Her!_ She had been the one who had struck him the previous night with her eye powers! She had hit him in the eye! How dare such an insignificant morsel as her do that to him! How dare she! She had no right doing something like that, especially to him! Oh he was going to make her **pay!**

Anna gulped as she stared up at the enormous form of the beast in front of them, feeling and hearing the nervousness of the guards and Elsa as it began to approach them in a menacing manner.

"Anna, get back!" Elsa ordered her, keeping her arms outstretched and palms open in front of her, ready to strike at the Kraken when it made its move; whatever it would be.

THUD! The world seemed to literally shake a little as something big moved. A loud splash followed, but not the kind of splash of something swimming or diving into the water. Rather, it was the sound of something getting out of it. All heads on the boat turned to face the hole in the ice wall about three hundred feet from them. Even the Kraken had stopped and looked in its direction, having forgotten about the ice boat.

A large shape rose up from remnants of the dust cloud that hung in the air near the hole in the wall. Up came dorsal fins, then a huge torso, a pair of arms, a head and finally a tail that trailed out into the water behind the creature. It was Godzilla. Hands clenched into fists, teeth half-bared and body made as big as possible and an expression on his face that told everyone watching him rise that he was back in the fight.

And boy did he look pissed off!

His fiery eyes stared down at the Kraken, who glared back and roared loudly and, ignoring the ice boat, surged forward through the water of the bay towards him, leaving Elsa, Anna and those in the ice boat stunned as the two beasts were about to recommence battle once again. In retaliation, Godzilla let out a low growl and advanced too, his pace being slower because of his immense size. The Kraken leapt into the air and tried to score another shoulder bite on his foe but Godzilla, having anticipated the move, took a step sideways and grabbed the Kraken, clawing furiously into the side of its head and pulling him round so they were almost in opposite positions. The Kraken roared and made another bite towards Godzilla, this time getting his arm whilst throwing his tentacles into his torso and trying to push him over. Godzilla brought his fist down and knocked the Kraken off his body and proceeded to attack him with everything he had; teeth, claws, punches, bites, scratches, head butts, everything!

Watching the battle unfold with amazed looks, one of the guards muttered: "D'you think the big guy'll win?"

"I doubt it. Not with _two_ monsters rampaging in this area," his comrade sitting next to him replied.

"We'll make bets later, we have to get Arendelle and stop Ebirah!" Elsa reminded them, looking over at the giant red shrimp who, momentarily, was being held back by the fleet of ships and the cannons on the castle walls but past experience of the last twenty four hours had taught them that these weapons alone would do little in stopping these creatures and Ebirah was no exception.

Jumping into action, the guards, Anna and Elsa grabbed the ice oars made for them and began to row the boat as fast as they could in the direction of Arendelle, determined to get there and stop the beast from destroying their home and everything they held dear.

Meanwhile, in front of them Godzilla and the Kraken continued to battle one another in their haste to defeat and kill the other.


	13. A new discovery

**Fifty miles north of Arendelle**

The mountains to the west of Oslo and the north of Arendelle were well renowned for having some of the best iron ore deposits in the country. Mined by many surrounding towns and even by workers from the capital Oslo, it brought rich benefits to the Norwegian economy both with providing it coffers as well as ensuring the local areas became more developed. Old impassable roads were now built up and improved into cobbled ones; the nearby villages had been given the economic tools to improve the housing and living conditions of its inhabitants. Even the very transport system, created and expanded by both national and economic growth, had become a prime example of the developing southern part of Norway.

Today would have been anything but out of the ordinary for the workers, who would have expected to follow the tedious but relatively well paid routine they had been for the last few years. Rise at the crack of dawn and arrive at the mines, work until midday then lunch, then work through the afternoon until the evening set in and then board the transports that would come and collect them and take them back to their homes on the outskirts of Oslo for a night's rest and then back tomorrow morning to repeat the same process.

However, it was not to be for earlier this morning something unexpected had happened.

* * *

"How can this have happened?"

"We don't know, sir. All we know is one minute, the next it wasn't."

Traversing a stone path that led into one of the enormous mines, a group of workers dressed in loose white, or grey for a better word, tops, baggy brown trousers and black shoes that were dotted with dirt; some even having small holes riddled throughout them, led their head miner through the many passages and caverns, the noises of their fellow workers' tools and voices ringing out as they went. Normally the head miner would do little to become involved with his workers and their idle chit chat or having his ears pounded relentlessly by the constant noise of metal hitting rock. In fact, he was surprised that they themselves had not descended into madness living through this sort of environment with such repetition and that was barely excitable in the slightest; it was enough to drive anyone to such lengths.

But today he had been in for a shock, as had most of the minders here with him, who numbered about five hundred in total. He had been sitting in one of the nearby huts discussing a problem with one of the roads leading into another part of this mining in this area with a local administrator when another miner suddenly burst in and exclaimed in a shocked voice of what they had just discovered. Apparently, it was some kind of large cavern, something that they had not reached and there had been signs of something there. Initially confused at first, the head miner had not wants to investigate but had then decided to at the miner's insistence.

He had hoped this would not be waste of time but with the expressions of utter disbelief and shock and the aghast talk between each of them, he felt as if something was up, something that _had_ to be looked into.

"Hakon, are you sure what you saw was not already uncovered or partially excavated by other miners?" the head miner asked, brushing a bit of dirt from his black hair.

Said miner, who was tall and heavily built with dirty blonde hair, which was likely so because of the working in the mines than due to it naturally changing colour, shook his head as he looked back at the head miner.

"No, sir. I'm telling you this was _not_ something we could have created! I assure you!" he replied, his voice full of seriousness.

The head miner sighed heavily in annoyance. "Well this had better not be a waste of time! I have business and other important matters to attend to!"

On and on they walked, descending further and further into the mountain, passing more tunnels and passageways, the noise of metal hitting rock still ringing in their ears as if it were determined to follow and, to the head miner's perception, torment them. But just as they reached the end of a large passageway that went off the main one carved out by the miners, they stopped and gazed at the sight before them; one that the head miner was in total shock to see.

Before them was an enormous cavern, a chamber, a huge … well, to put it simply, a huge carving out of some kind that looked to be hundreds of feet in length and at least half as much in diameter and the ceiling looked to be miles up above them. The entire place was lined with cracked rock and large holes, ones that were too big and rough to be made out by the miners and in places that they could not reach without any kind of machinery or pathway both of which the head miner could not see even with the dim light coming in from above nearby.

"Sir, now do you see what I was telling you outside?" Hakon asked, emphasising his point by waving his hand over the area in front of them.

The head miner could only nod slightly, the shock and severity of the sight still having an effect on him. Hundreds of questions were running through his mind. How could this have been created? Why was it created? And more importantly, _who, or what_ created it? He could find no answers to any of these questions.

"Sir," one of the miners behind him suddenly piped up, shining his lantern down into an area of the chamber just in front of them. "What's that down there?" he asked, nodding his head in that direction.

Looking in the direction the miner was pointing in, the head miner and those around him were breathless at what lay I the ground about sixty feet below them.

It was a footprint; correction, a _giant_ footprint. And not a Human one. It had large claws embedded in the ground with a large kind of circular shape to it behind the toes. The entire thing was about ten feet deep and must have been about three times as long. The toes, or claws, were very distinct and it was rather nerve-raking to look at. Whatever had made this was obviously something big.

"If that's a footprint then …" Hakon trailed off and looked up at where the light was coming into see a huge tunnel going up diagonally to the outside world. It was immensely long, maybe one, no two hundred feet and about a third of that in width. "That's where whatever was here has escaped," he finished, staring up with total shock at the tunnel above them.

If there was one thing that was disturbing about this new discovery, dear readers, is that it was facing south; meaning whatever had escaped from the cavern was bound to be heading for Arendelle.


	14. Battle of Arendelle P2

**Later that evening**

As with most summer evening's, it was beautiful to see the sky in all its glory at one of the two best parts of the day for viewing the myriad of colours. Red, orange, gold, violet and still with the tinge of the blue sky around them with the darkness of the sky coming in from the east. Soon the sky would be full of the thousands upon thousands of stars that made it such an incredible sight. Maybe they would even be able to see the Northern Lights. Anyone outside this evening would be enjoying the last warmth of the day's sunshine or going for a walk to take in some last scenes of nature or heading home for dinner or finishing off their last few pieces of work before leaving to do the aforementioned. With the longer days now, anything could be done before the night set in.

Of course, dear readers, none of that could be said for the inhabitants of Arendelle and the areas around it.

In a way that fit the kingdom's desperate and terrible situation, a huge storm had befallen the area, lighting up the gradually darkening sky with flashes of crystal blue and the air was filled with the rumble of thunder. What was more, in a sort of ironic way that brought back the past, snow had fallen across the ground and was covering the majority of the land; as if the area was once again locked in its eternal winter. The people of Arendelle would normally be terrified to be living through such a predicament again but with the current situation they would gladly accept it. At least they had no chance of being stepped on or torn apart. With the winter they had at least _some degree_ of survival.

* * *

As explained earlier, all around Arendelle were a series of paths that led from the outlying villages and towns to the main city, each one cutting through forests or going around or between hills and mountains and running along the sides of lakes or rivers. Normally they were quiet and peaceful but for the last few hours they had been flowing with refugees and guards going to and from Arendelle, many of both with shocked expressions and many also bearing injuries caused by falling debris, fires, projectiles or some other kind of horrific event. Everyone was trying to flee from the area as fast as they could so as to get away from the fighting between the behemoths that had ravaged much of the area. Many, however, were terrified, knowing that their relatives or friends were still in the danger zone, either trapped or fighting the monsters or trying to help everyone escape. Although the thick cloud of dust and smoke had covered much of the area and made visibility low, word was that much of the naval forces in the bay had been destroyed and sailors were trapped in the ships that were now at risk of sinking or being crushed, or both!

It would take a miracle to try and save Arendelle from the fighting, and for one group riding down the mountain on a reindeer, they were desperately hoping that they had that miracle.

"Kristoff, can you please be careful!"

"Sorry, Pabbie! I just have to get back quickly! Before everything's destroyed!"

Coming down the mountain to the right of Arendelle on a snow covered path that was thick with fog and dust was Sven and riding on his back were Kristoff with Olaf sitting behind him. Sven was pulling a sleigh behind him and a few of the trolls were sitting in it, including Pabbie, Bulda, two male adult trolls, another woman adult troll and, to the surprise of everyone, Pebble, the young troll child who had a habit of sneaking away on rides. Due to the desperate situation, and the fact that Pabbie had ordered everyone in the troll valley out of the area, having a few go and grab Oaken and Marshmallow bring them down to Arendelle too as they would need all the help they could get, the group had decided to let Pebble remain with them as long as he stayed _with them!_ Losing one of their clan was something unimaginable for them to even think of and if they were not careful, it could become a reality.

As they rode on, Olaf tapped Kristoff on the shoulder.

"Kristoff, are you okay?" he asked with a concerned tone.

Looking over his shoulder at his snowman friend, he sighed heavily. "I wish, Olaf. It's just the gravity of the situation. I mean, who knows what'll be left when we get back."

"Hey, we'll be okay. Besides, Elsa and Anna can look after themselves." Olaf tried to comfort him and Kristoff could only help but smile a little, wishing he had his friend's positivity in these dire times.

"Kristoff!" a soft but rough voice from behind Olaf piped up and Grand Pabbie climbed out of the sleigh and sat between Olaf and Kristoff, looking up at him with serious eyes. "Are you sure that we can exploit Ebirah's weakness if these other two monsters are fighting in the area?"

"We're gonna have to Pabbie," the ice deliverer replied, glancing ahead as they rode into the quickly thickening fog and dust cloud, the cold snapping at their heels and the wind blowing snow into their faces and onto their layers of warmth. "I know it's a long hot, but if we can get Elsa to trap him on the shore or near it then we might have a chance. Taking down one will really help us in turning the tide."

Pabbie looked solemn but nodded, the doubt clearly evident on his face. As Kristoff turned away to focus on the environment ahead of them, he too was heavily doubting his own idea but it was all they could go on. There were hundreds of ways it could go wrong; even _with_ Elsa and or Godzilla helping them. In fact, it all depended on Godzilla being able to distract the Kraken and Elsa being available but both he did not know. Right at the back of his mind, he was already imagining scenarios of the plan failing and all of them losing their lives, or at least being seriously maimed. For all he knew, and this part terrified him the most, Elsa and Anna could already be … be …

No! He forced it out of his mind! He could not think like that! They were not … that! Just as Olaf said, Elsa and Anna could look after themselves. Plus, Anna would be safe if she were with Elsa; who was _really_ unlikely to let her younger sister anywhere out of her sight at a time like this! Trying to force positive thoughts into his mind, Kristoff tried to tell, or rather force himself to think that they _would_ succeed, that everything would be alright! It had to be. After all, if Henrik was right they had Godzilla on their side did they not?

But that did not mean he was invincible. It was possible that the Kraken and Ebirah had already taken care of him. If they had, then it was probably going to be them living on extended time, awaiting the inevitable end that would befall them as they tried to evacuate Arendelle and try and stop these two monsters from wreaking havoc anywhere else in Norway; or even the world!

"Look!" Bulda suddenly cried out, pointing up ahead of them into the cloud that seemed to overtake the world as their visibility had increased slightly; not to a perfect level but enough for them to see what was about a hundred feet around them.

Looking up, they all saw something that made their hair stand on end and their bodies nearly cease to breathe for a few moments.

Far off into where the bay was, illuminated every few seconds by the glow of lightning, were the silhouettes of two large creatures fighting. Sven slowed to a trot and eventually came to a halt as he and everyone else with him watched as one of the shapes, which Kristoff immediately recognised as Godzilla, turned his body sideways as the second shape, no doubt the Kraken given its enormous size, lunged at him and missed. Godzilla grabbed the Kraken by the back of the head and bit down hard, trying to crush it with his teeth. The Kraken's vital and never ending weapons the tentacles, however, came to his rescue and wrapped themselves around Godzilla's arm and neck and tried to pull him over. His gigantic opponent, however, was quick to react and lunged again at the Kraken, this time sending a bite that cut through the tentacles that had a hold of Godzilla like a chainsaw cutting through string. The Kraken roared and retreated back into the bay away from Godzilla, who turned and, with his back to the shore where Kristoff and the others were, roared loudly in anger, filling the air like the voice of God, and stomped after the sea beast, determined to finish him off. The cloud of dust and fog seemed to want to prevent anything horrific from being witnessed by the group after that for it enclosed the gargantuan creatures and they disappeared from sight; though the echoing BOOMS and screeches and roars continued to resonate through the dark air.

Snapping back into reality, Pabbie nudged Kristoff in the side and told him. "We must hurry! We must get to Arendelle quickly!"

With a nod, Kristoff told Sven to continue on, which he did. As they went, he once again began to imagine the carnage and terror that had befallen the city and the possibility of their plan actually working. He kept asking himself the same question. Would it?

 _It has to!_ He kept sternly telling himself. _We have to stop him and the Kraken. Let's just hope we find Elsa and Anna and the others when we get to Arendelle and-_

He was harshly cut out from his thoughts when Sven screeched to a halt, his eyes growing to the size of dinner plates and staring in complete disbelief at the sight before them. Looking on with him, the rest of the group too were completely overcome with shock over what their eyes were taking in.

Arendelle, a kingdom city once renowned for its architecture, culture, people, location and such; a city that had been renowned for having an amazing history with a generous and incredible monarch and princess; a place where magic and dreams literally seemed to come true, had been turned into a living nightmare. From their vantage point on a small hill just outside the town, smoke filled the air. Large fires were raging throughout the settlement, several buildings had been crushed completely; others half smashed or badly damaged by falling rubble or rock from the surrounding hills. Two of the large warehouses on the docks, along with several of the fishing ships, were completely ablaze, one of the warehouses having been smashed completely. Just through the smoke and fire and debris, the castle was just visible, parts of it having been damaged and several large holes in the wall were visible but it still stood as if it were some kind of icon of hope for the rest of the city and its inhabitants never to give up and to not give in to the terror and tragedy that was currently befalling them. Scattered across the bay were the remains of most of the naval ships, some motionless hulks half submerged in the water; others aflame furiously and threatening to take down any survivors with it at any moment.

"My goodness!" Bulda gasped as Pebble tried to see what was going on, but one of the adult male trolls shushed him and held him back.

"I hope Anna and Elsa are okay," Olaf muttered as his eyes took in the scale of the destruction before them.

"I hope so too." Kristoff muttered in reply, pausing for a moment to take in the burning city in front of him as if it were a dream; as if he just blinked and all of this would be gone. He even tried that but, alas, it was not to be. This was real, right down to the last detail. "C'mon, we have to be quick. We need to try and find Elsa and Anna."

"If there any others, we _must_ help them too!" Pabbie added, to which Kristoff nodded at and gave Sven the go ahead to continue on; the reindeer acquiescing to his demand with a nervous expression.

A few minutes later, they found themselves going down a cobbled street of Arendelle and the sight was even more hellish than when they had been looking down from the hill. All around them were piles of rubble, some burning, others not. The destroyed or damaged buildings looked more frightening up close; making it look as if the area had been ravaged by war. Carriages, some smashed to pieces, others lying on their sides, were scattered up and down the roads along the market stalls and their contents and even many personal belongings of the households were strewn about as if they had been deliberately thrown outside. Most disturbing was that as they slowly trotted down the street, the group would spot the body of a fallen citizen or guard having lost their life in the attempt to escape. A few shouts and cries echoed throughout the city but the distant roars and growls and booms made it clear that this disaster was far from over.

"My God!" Kristoff breathed, his voice barely a whisper as he stared at the devastation around them.

"It's like the end of the world," one of the male adult trolls commented, his grey face turning white with the scene around him.

"Oi! C'mon, we have to go!"

Looking up, the group saw a man dressed in what had been large grey top with braces, black trousers and shoes, though all were either smothered with dirt, dust or had holes in them, run from a building up ahead and down the street; a younger boy wearing the same kind of clothes following close behind. Both glanced at the group with worried expressions as if telling them to flee as fast as they could before they turned down another, much smaller cobbled road and disappeared into the smoke. Another faint boom followed by a loud roar echoed from the bay area.

"I hope everyone got out okay," Olaf said.

"Me too," Kristoff added as he patted Sven on the side. "C'mon boy, we have to find Anna and Elsa. They might need our help."

"We should head towards the castle," Pabbie suggested. "If Elsa is leading any kind of defence, it would be from there."

Kristoff nodded. "The castle it is. Let's go, Sven!"

Rearing back a little and kicking his legs as if to show his readiness, the reindeer ran on down the street; those with him clinging on for dear life as the sleigh knocked into piles of rubble and even a fallen soldier; his body crushed under a carriage and his legs sticking out from underneath it. One street they passed, the trolls witnessed a woman and a small child, possibly her son, be led away by a soldier; all of them holding terrified looks on their faces. The roars and booms of the battle near the wall still resonated through the air to their ears, only ushering them further to get to their destination before the monsters came back.

Finally, Sven came a to a halt to catch his breath as they reached one of the bridges, or what was left of it as it had large chunks of it missing and was covered with debris. Looking up, the group were astounded to see that the main structure of the castle had largely survived. Even a few cannons fired off every now and then out to sea in the direction of the battle but mostly they could see figures running to and fro along the walls, no doubt rushing to either maintain order or keep an eye out in case the monsters came back.

"That's it!" Olaf exclaimed happily, pointing at the castle as if he were a child pointing happily at something he approved of. "Elsa and Anna; here we come!"

"Kristoff! Over here!" a voice suddenly called.

Looking behind them towards a small house just opposite the docks, a soldier waved at them frantically, beckoning them to come over, and quickly by the looks of it as every few seconds he would glance out at the bay as if fearing one of the monsters was going to suddenly appear.

Sven trotted over to him and the group disembarked from him and the sleigh. "Hey!" Kristoff greeted. "What is it? Why are you still here? I thought you would have evacuated with everyone else."

"We tried to," the soldier explained. "But we've been too busy getting everyone else outta the city. On top of all that, we're risking our necks trying to search for any survivors in the bay area," he paused and jerked his thumb in the direction of said area, no doubt meaning the burning wrecks of the ships scattered across it. "What about you guys?" he asked, glancing at all of them with a curious gaze.

"We've returned because we believe we may have a weakness to exploit against Ebirah and possibly even the Kraken." Pabbie explained, pausing for a moment to clear his throat. "Where is Queen Elsa and/or Princess Anna?"

The soldier answered by pointing back out into the place the group had never expected them to be, and where they feared for them the most.

"Out there in the bay."

* * *

"Alright, stop it here!" Elsa commanded.

With a light thud that rocked the vessel the ice boat stopped alongside one of the ships had been badly damaged during the fight between Godzilla and the Kraken and Ebirah; resulting it being turned on its port side with the top deck facing Arendelle. Gingerly, Elsa climbed off, creating a large formation of thick ice around where the water and the wood of the ship met so as to provide some kind of ground for herself, Anna and the seven guards with them.

"Be careful, Princess Anna," one of the guards warned as he held her arm as she stepped off the boat.

"Thank you." She replied, grabbing hold of a piece of fallen rope to hold herself up as she stepped onto the ice almost slipping had it not been for the guard and her hands on the rope. Six of the guards came with her; the seventh remaining on the boat to ensure it did not float away into the bay and to keep watch for the ever present danger.

Elsa sighed heavily in frustration and apprehension as she looked up at the ship before them. With the top deck, or what was left of it, along with the remains of the ship as it had been almost smashed in two, standing about forty feet high, the masts broken and crates and boxes and cloth and goodness knows that else scattered around them it was clear that this would be no easy task. Even though they had spent the last few hours venturing out into the bay to try and save whoever they could, almost being crushed by Godzilla at one point when they had tried to reach the remains of a burning ship, they knew that every ship wreckage they reached was going to be different in its dangers. Already one guard had been lost when a burning piece of the vessel they had climbed onto about two hours earlier had collapsed on top of him and three more had to be take away due to similar instances or being knocked out by rock or other kind of debris that had been thrown about by the Kraken or Ebirah at Godzilla. This ship was going to be no exception in how they rescued the survivors, _if any remained_.

"Elsa?" Anna's voice brought her back down to earth as she looked at her sister; seeing her face covered with dust, her hair wet with water from the bay and her dress also covered in smoke and dust marks, soaked through and even cut in several areas. "Do you think they'll be anyone alive still on this one?" she asked her as she gazed up at the ship.

"It's worth a try, Anna," Elsa replied, swallowing hard as she looked towards the bow and then the stern and back again to the bow. "But it's been here since the fight began, so I doubt it but we _have_ to make sure! Guards!" she called, looking over at them. "We must hurry. I need four of you to come with me. We're going into the ship!"

"Your Majesty! Look!" the guard on the boat suddenly cried out, pointing past them into the bay.

Looking in the direction they were pointing, fear immediately over swept them like a wave crashing onto the shore.

"Get down!" Elsa hissed, grabbing Anna and conjuring up a wall of ice about four feet high and ten in length for her, Anna and the guards to hide behind. The seventh guard ducked down into the boat; all of them looking out gingerly with hearts racing as if they were in a marathon at what was nearby.

The Kraken had returned and was currently pushing through the water at a slow speed, his arm by his mouth as he licked at the wound. Across his body were bite and scratch marks and, as he passed close by the ship, one of the main tentacles knocking into it and sending a part of the side off into the water, a large number, by no means most or nearly all but just a large number, of his tentacles had been either ripped apart completely or at the very least suffered minor damage; this mainly being the tips or large chunks of it missing. With a low growl of pain in its throat, it moved over to the docks and paused, holding itself up with one arm as it dunked the other into the bay to try and clean the wound. As it did, its tentacles began to slither up over the docks and onto the shore like snakes, each one wriggling and creeping along.

* * *

"Quick, get inside!"

Grabbing Sven and Olaf, Kristoff pulled them both into the house with the trolls and the guard following right behind. They had witnessed the Kraken approach and decided to take cover in case he saw them; for they knew very well what would happen if the sea beast did catch sight of them. Kristoff ordered everyone up against the walls and pushed Sven under the nearby stairs, each of them praying that the Kraken would not see them.

Seconds ticked by, the anticipation over what would happen next making them sweat nervously and their hearts go into marathon mode.

One …

Two …

Three …

"Hey Look!" Pebble suddenly exclaimed, pointing out of one of the smashed open windows.

Kristoff and Olaf, who was taking cover next to him by the door, looked out and lost their collective breaths.

Creeping towards them across the street and over the docks were tentacles; tens of them! Each one wriggled and slithered like a python sneaking up on an unsuspecting animal, ready to grab it and squeeze the life out of it, and about five of them were heading straight for the house. Only a short walk behind them towering over the area was the Kraken, carefully dunking its arm into the bay and using the other to hold itself up.

"Everyone get down and keep quiet!" the guard ordered, his voice a hissing whisper but it would have been a scream if he had the chance.

Seconds later, a sound akin to when something rubbery slides up against wood filled the air as the tips, or stumps as was for most of the tentacles began to creep their way into the room, pushing through broken windows or coming in through the door or holes in the walls. The suction cups on the bottom popped loudly as they momentarily stuck to the floor before being released of their grip and moved along with the tentacle in its search for anything live.

"Oh no!" Bulda gasped as she tried to back up against the wall, grabbing onto Pebble and holding him close as she did; one of the tentacles nearing her face, pausing for a moment as if it was watching her, daring her to move again.

Kristoff gulped and looked over at Sven, who had tried to push himself as far back into the wall as he could as another tentacle began to slither towards him. He froze as it reached him and slowly trekked up his body, pausing for a moment as if fascinated by his body' heat before continuing. Kristoff felt one slowly work its way up his leg whilst another reached Olaf and momentarily retreated as it touched his cold body, making him giggle silently.

 _Please don't take me! Please don't take me!_ Kristoff mentally begged as it started to wrap itself around his leg; his body tensing as he could feel it attach itself to him via the suction cups. He could only imagine himself being dragged away by the tentacle once it had a firm enough grip on him. What would his fate be? Drowning in the bay? Eaten alive by the Kraken? Thrown into a rock or a fire? Any of those could eventually be next for him and all were horrific to even think about.

He could only hope that if that were to be the case, Anna and Elsa would be able to stop the Kraken before it did any more damage and caused many more to-

 **SPLASH!** The world seemed to rock as the splash, though from afar, filled the air like a cannon blast. Simultaneously, as if frightened by the sound, the tentacles retreated quickly from the house, some smashing through the wall as they did back into the bay. The sound of tonnes of water being shifted signalled to the group that the Kraken was also moving in response to this sound.

* * *

"What the hell … it's … it's turning!" Anna gasped as she stared wide-eyed at it, her mind completely bewildered by what it was doing.

"Look!" one of the guards exclaimed, pointing behind them.

Looking up, the group watched in awe as a long tail materialised out of the darkness and the fog, swinging through the air like someone wielding a sledgehammer. The tip appeared and then followed the rest of it back into the darkness as it went. A bolt of lightning followed, illuminating the sky in the direction from where it had come from … and what it was attached to. The silhouette of a huge creature turned and another loud splash filled the air as a foot descended into the bay. Elsa stared in awe as she and the others watched the huge shape take another step forward out of the cloud and fog towards them, towards the Kraken, who was also turning to look at the source of the noise. Anna gasped and the guard next to Elsa muttered a swear word under his breath as he looked up with wide eyes.

It was Godzilla. He had been led away by Ebirah after pursuing the Kraken from the area and had now come back to fight his arch enemy. Long had it evaded him, long had it tried to lose him and had so far escaped his grasp! This time! This time, it would be different! This time, _he_ would _kill_ it!

The group watched as Godzilla reared back; his size, even though he was a good few hundred metres away, making their stomachs churn and their minds just stop as they stared in awe at him.

 _ **SKRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKKK!**_

Covering their ears and being forced onto their knees by the sound of the roar, the group watched as the Kraken, having flinched at the sound of it, growled loudly, a look of fury coming across his face; Elsa and Anna mentally swearing to themselves that they could see a fiery touch in his charcoal black eyes; burning into an inferno.

 _KKKKRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH! KKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKGGGHHHHHH!_

He advanced, arms bent at the elbows and tentacles waving frantically in mid-air. With a snarl, he waved his arm and knocked the bow end of the ship of the ship next to Elsa, Anna and the guards clean off, breaking it apart and scattering its remains across the water and forcing them to duck for cover. When they got back up, they watched as the Kraken advanced towards Godzilla, growling and snarling viciously as if trying to intimidate him. Godzilla growled and advanced to, clenching his hands into fists and bending his arms at the elbows as he charged towards the Kraken. With another roar, he threw himself forward and, grasping the Kraken by the neck and shoulder, lifted him up so his body was almost entirely out of the bay and clamped his jaws down hard onto his shoulder his hand was placed under. The Kraken roared in pain and struck Godzilla in the side of the head but it did little and his opponent began forcing him back. For a moment, Elsa, Anna and the guards panicked, thinking that the two were going to ram into them but, thankfully, Godzilla slammed his elbow sideways into the Kraken's head and continued pushing him back into a nearby hill.

Once they had recovered from the initial shock, the guards sprang to life. "Your Majesty, there's nothing we can do here! We must go now!" one of them declared, grabbing Anna and leading her away towards the boat.

Elsa did not hear him; she was too busy staring up at the battling titans, her blue eyes never leaving the two as they attempted to rip the other to pieces. However, she was quickly snapped out of her trance when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw another shape swim past, heading straight for Godzilla; his back to the bay made him a vulnerable target. Her heart sped up. Ebirah!

"Your Majesty! Queen Elsa!" the guard shouted, grabbing her by the arm and shaking her, snapping her out of her trance and making her look at him with a shocked expression as if she had just awoken from a dream. "We have to go! We cannot stay here!"

Elsa hesitated for a moment and then shook her head. "No … no, I can't! Ebirah is heading straight for Godzilla!"

"Elsa, he's right!" Anna, who was sitting in the boat, told her, her own desperate. "We can't stay here. We _have_ to go!"

Elsa looked at her sister and then back at the fighting monsters, watching with horror as Ebirah made a swipe at Godzilla's leg, his claw slamming into it and making the gigantic creature roar loudly and swipe his tail in retaliation, though Ebirah ducked and struck again. The Kraken too made an attack and launched itself at Godzilla, wrapping him in a bear hug and sending him stumbling backwards into the bay, biting at his neck. Godzilla growled and grabbed the Kraken by the back of the neck and wrenched him off, throwing him to the shore and crushing a large section of forest. Both were locked in a battle to the end; both were fighting to kill.

With another glance back at Anna, Elsa found herself torn between her sister and helping Godzilla. She wanted Anna to be safe, she wanted to protect her! She had sworn to be by her side and if she rushed off to try and stop the Kraken and Ebirah, she would be breaking that promise then and there! At the same time, Godzilla needed help and Elsa was the only capable of helping him, even if it was just a little. She still believed that Henrik's view of Godzilla was correct; this creature had refused to attack her or the wall earlier when he had arrived in the area. He _needed help_. Oh, what was she to do?

Elsa sighed heavily and turned back to the guard. "Alright, let's go." She said regrettably.

* * *

"Damn, that was close!"

"No kidding!"

After recovering from the initial shock at the hands of the tentacles, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, the trolls and the guard exited the house. They were relieved that they were still alive, though their gazes were quickly drawn to the battle raging in the middle of the bay and they watched in awe as Godzilla punched the Kraken in the face, sending the creature reeling back from the force of the blow, and then swipe his tail at Ebirah, throwing the shrimp into the side of the bottom of a hill nearby. The ground shook violently as if an earthquake were taking place but Godzilla paid it no heed as he returned his attention to the Kraken; the want to kill lingering in his eyes. He _was_ going to finish this, here and now!

The Kraken, having recovered from the blow, glared back at Godzilla with a dangerous gaze, his charcoal black eyes practically burning with hatred and adrenaline pumping through his veins. Godzilla would fall; he would _not_ allow this creature to overpower and kill him! His face was clear enough in telling anyone who looked upon it, if such a thing were possible through the dust and smoke: _You want to persist in fighting me?! Very well, I shall not disappoint you!_ And with that, he lunged at Godzilla, punching the creature in the chest and squeezing his arms and stomach hard with his tentacles.

From the shore, the group could hardly believe their eyes were witnessing such a battle. "We must find a way to stop them before Arendelle and the surrounding area is laid to waste!" Pabbie exclaimed worryingly.

"Question is; how?" the guard reminded him, not taking his eyes off the fighting in front of them. A faint boom from one of the cannons at the castle firing at the monsters seemed to emphasise his point on how dire their situation was. "Everything we have is useless against them!"

"Not _everything_ ," Pabbie told him. He was about to continue when another voice cut him off.

"Pabbie, Kristoff! Over here!"

Looking down the street the group saw several tiny but large figures waddling towards them. The other group of trolls had arrived in Arendelle; though some were already wishing they had stayed away as they gazed in horror and disbelief at the devastation around them. As with Kristoff, Olaf and the others, they felt as if they had walked from the real world into a nightmare.

"Grand Pabbie," a male adult troll exclaimed as he ran up to him. "We managed to find Marshmallow and Oaken. Ah, here they are now!"

True to his word, coming up behind the group of troll new arrivals came a huge snowman about twenty to twenty five feet in height with a huge, snow white torso, a huge pair of arms and legs and a head attached directly to the torso with a large hole for a mouth and two holes above it that acted as eyes. On the end of the arms were two large hands made entirely out of ice and connecting the limbs to the torso too were ice. It was Marshmallow, Elsa's former snow golem created two years ago to keep people away from her ice castle during the Great Winter, though he had spent the last two years living up there with the tiny snowmen. Standing on Marshmallow's shoulder was a tall man with a huge torso, large arms and short legs, standing probably a good 6ft 6. He had a thick bushy blonde moustache, hair and beard and was wearing brow trousers and a thick colourful jumper. His usually cheery face was instead holding a melancholic expression to it as he surveyed the damage around him.  
Though when he saw the others, his face lit up a little.

Olaf was quick to greet his 'big brother'. "Hi, Marshmallow. It's nice to see you again! How are the little ones at the castle?! I should visit them sometime!"

"Oo-oo!" Oaken greeted, giving a little wave as Marshmallow set him down on the ground. "Goodness, I hope everyone is okay." He commented with a sad tone as he gazed once again at the burning city.

"We've gotten everyone out," the guard told him, pausing as another loud roar of pain emanated from out in the bay, followed by a boom. "But we have a plan to stop them, _hopefully_."

"Look, Anna and Elsa are coming back!" Olaf exclaimed, pointing out to an ice boat that was rowing towards them quickly.

The group looked out and aw he was right; Anna and Elsa were sitting with the guards rowing the boat back towards the docks, the water glowing with the light of the fires around them. When they reached the docks, Elsa vaulted over the side and helped Anna out as the rest of the guards disembarked. When they saw the others before them, surprise and relief was the first thing they felt.

"Kristoff!" Anna exclaimed, rushing forward and embracing him tightly, relieved that he was safe. He embraced her back, holding her close and sighing happily, knowing that his girlfriend was still alive.

"I'm glad you're okay, Anna!" he told her as he released her, looking past her at the distant battle.

"Queen Elsa!" Pabbie exclaimed, rushing forward to meet the Snow Queen. "We are glad you are safe! We've managed to bring all help we can to Arendelle." He emphasised his point by moving his hand in a showing kind of gesture towards Marshmallow and Oaken, both of whom bowed towards Elsa.

"Thank you, Pabbie," Elsa replied, pausing as a loud CRASH came from the sea as a boulder, having been hurled from the battle, smashed into the shore on the left side of the bay. "Kristoff tells me you have an idea," she said to Pabbie, who nodded.

"Ebirah is a sea creature, as you all know." He explained. "Therefore we know that his only weakness would be fire, _lots_ of it! We must find a way to set him on fire, only if we can trap him!"

"But what if he just dives into the water?" Kristoff pointed out.

"As I said, we must _trap_ him." Pabbie reminded him, turning to Elsa. "Elsa, this is where you come in."

She nodded. "I know what I need to do," she replied and looked up at the others. "We need to get everything flammable and bring it to a designated area of the shore, away from the monsters should they come back."

"Queen Elsa, I have a storage house in the hills just behind Arendelle." Oaken piped up, pointing the direction he had just said. "There's a lot of wine and coal there I use for my trading post and sauna. It should be enough."

"We also have a tavern outside the town as well, they're bound to have a lot of flammable stuff there as well," the guard added.

"Right, Oaken you go to the storage house and the tavern and grab everything flammable. Kristoff, Sven, Olaf and Marshmallow, you go with him. Pabbie, you and the trolls go with the guard and get to the tavern. Take the sleigh as well; Marshmallow will carry most of the stuff from the storage house. If either of you find any more guards or any people who can walk, tell them on my orders that you need their help." She paused again as another loud roar emanated from the cloud nearby, and this time it sounded louder, suggesting they were coming back. "Let's hope this works," she muttered worryingly to herself.

"Elsa, what about us?" Anna asked her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Elsa sighed heavily and looked at her sister, a small smile on her face. "It's no good for me to tell you to go with the others, so we'll go back to the castle. We need to try and get everyone out of there." Another pause as she once again began to contemplate this idea. It was a long shot, _a very long shot_. It was practically all they had to go on right now. Internally, though, she knew that it would be the best way of helping Godzilla without out rightly risking her life or everyone else's around her.

Unless …

Snapping back into reality, she turned back to the others. "You all know what you're up to?" she asked. They all nodded in reply. "Good luck! Stay safe!"

With that, the groups went their separate ways to carry out their orders by Elsa. As Kristoff rode away on Sven with Olaf and Oaken being carried by Marshmallow, he began to think to himself whether this plan of Elsa's would be successful or not. It was certainly a risky one, and that was putting it lightly! They could all well and truly die here, and they were only going after Ebirah. If the Kraken, or even Ebirah himself caught onto their idea, or if the battle between the monsters came over to their area then they could all be crushed or smashed to pieces. And what of the storage houses' items being flammable or them having enough of them in quantity. It was all a risk, almost down to the most extreme of details.

But as Elsa had said, and as everyone else had no doubt realised, it was all they had to go on and quite frankly it would only succeed if Godzilla was able to keep the two sea beasts busy long enough for their plan to be set in motion.

 _That Big Guy is our only real chance_ Kristoff mentally said to himself as he and Sven rode back into the burning streets of Arendelle; Marshmallow following close behind.


	15. Battle of Arendelle P3

**CRASH!** The earth seemed to leap as a wave of boulders were thrown through the air, smashing into the side of the hills or onto the ground and splashing with great ferocity into the bay. BOOM! BOOM! _KKRRRAAAAAGHHHHHHKRRRRR!_ The Kraken roared out in frustration as it tried to force Godzilla back but his opponent's much larger size and strength, and determination for that matter, overpowered him almost effortlessly. Godzilla, with one hand under the Kraken's shoulder and the other grasping his other arm, forced the sea beast back. Mounds of dirt and sand and even a few trees were kicked by the Kraken's tentacles or the enormous feet of Godzilla; the former attempting to lunge at Godzilla desperately but failed given how he had hold of him.

As they approached the hole in the ice wall, the Kraken threw out both arms and clamped his claws down onto it as hard as he could, feeling his fingers dig into the icy structure, cutting out even more chunks of it as he tried to hold his ground. Godzilla was having none of it. He threw all his bodyweight forward and forced the Kraken back. Ice shattered like glass and the Kraken roared with panic as it clamped down tighter onto the ice wall, trying desperately to hold on. With a growl of frustration and a final push, Godzilla threw the Kraken through the hole, its hand tearing out large chunks from the wall, and into the bay on the opposite side with a thunderous SPLASH and CRASH!

On the shore nearby, a group of people panicked and began to back away; practically doing the job of the guards that were with them. The Kraken roared and tried to get up, hoping to recover quickly from the blow but Godzilla grabbed him by the throat and threw him back into the wall on the right side; the behemoth's body shattering it completely like glass as he fell through it into the bay, shaking the earth once again. The people on the ground were stunned beyond belief as they watched Godzilla stomp through the now much bigger hole, glaring down with a fiery anger at the Kraken. It was almost as if he were saying: _You fool! Long have you evaded me! Long have you caused nothing but trouble! Not this time! This time, we_ _ **shall**_ _finish this!_

However, just as Godzilla was about to strike at the Kraken, something heavy and big crashed into the side of his torso, sending him stumbling sideways with a roar of pain. His foot landed on a patch of forest, crushing a dozen trees and tearing up the path and forcing a group of guards to scatter in panic to avoid being crushed. With a growl of annoyance, Godzilla looked up to see a boulder fly towards him and slam into his torso, making it feel as if someone had taken a giant battering ram and thrown it into him at full speed, making him keel forward and stagger into the bay groaning in pain. The Kraken saw his chance and lunged at Godzilla digging his jaws into his neck and grasping his head and arm tightly as he wrapped a large tentacle around his leg to try and trip him up. Godzilla roared and tried to claw at the creature to shake him off, being only just able to retain his footing.

And his stumbling was taking him and the Kraken back towards Arendelle.

* * *

"Your Majesty! We are glad you are safe!"

With Anna following close behind, Elsa ran up the stone steps to the top of the wall, momentarily gazing out over the battlements at the destruction around them. From this vantage point, putting them at just above the rooftops of the city's buildings, she could only see what looked like hell around them. Everything in the city seemed to be on fire and smoking, making her concerned for the safety of the citizens who had not escaped and for Kristoff, Olaf, the trolls and the others. Part of her hated herself for not having been able to protect her home, her people; both of whom she saw as her firm duty to protect regardless. But another part of her, and she could imagine Anna asserting this as well were she able to read her mind, reminded her that this was just out of her hands, that what was happening was something no one had expected and so could have only staved off the inevitable. It was difficult to accept but at least they had managed to organise some kind of defence and gotten most of the people out of the area. If they had failed in that then the casualties would have been in the hundreds.

Looking around her, she saw that the castle and the wall had fared little better. The wall had large chunks of it missing and some parts had even been smashed to pieces completely. The castle too had suffered a hit of some kind; part of the wing nearest them having a large section of it smashed in entirely; the rubble scattered across the ground below. The chapel and the gates and the two fountains had so far escaped undamaged but it was unlikely it would remain so for long. The shadows of guards running along the walls nearby and the sounds of shouting and calls from their direction and elsewhere in the area filled the air. This truly was a warzone, an apocalyptic time had befallen them and there was no way of knowing when it would end.

"Where is Caspian?" Elsa demanded, keeping a watchful eye out on the bay as the noises of battle raged nearby the fog.

"Somewhere down there, Your Highness," one of the guards told her, pointing down the all towards the moving figures partially illuminated by the glow of the fires. "Though he seems reluctant to meet with you," he added with a tone of concern.

Elsa just rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about that. I hereby order you to evacuate the area. Just try and get out of here. And where are the wounded?"

"Down there, Your Highness," another guard from behind Anna informed, pointing down to a small tarpaulin over a gap between the side of the castle and the wall, covering an area about twenty feet in length. A few figures covered by the darkness of the wall moved about a few stretchers and blankets were visible under the tarpaulin ceiling. "We haven't been able to move them out of here due to sufficient damage and commander Caspian's orders."

"Have them moved out of here, immediately," Elsa ordered. "Anna," she turned to her sister, who was staring out with wide eyes at the bay. "Stay with me-what is it?"

"Look!" she suddenly exclaimed, pointing out with horror into the bay.

As if on cue, a thunderous sound filled the air as Godzilla came stumbling out of the fog, roaring in pain as the Kraken had almost literally wrapped itself around him and was clawing and biting away at him furiously; the former trying desperately to shake the sea beast off. Ebirah in the meantime threw another boulder at Godzilla, hitting him in the shoulder and making him roar loudly. The guards around them exchanged concerned looks.

"I think we should follow the queen's orders, like right now!" one of them stated with a worried tone.

A nearby captain agreed. "Go and get the wounded out of here!" he commanded to a group of three soldiers, who nodded and rushed past the captain and the two women and down the stairs, both of whom were transfixed by the battle taking place in the bay nearby. "Queen Elsa?" he asked, getting her attention. "I think you should leave as well."

"We will, but I need to get Caspian. We need to organise a better defence of Ar-"

She was cut off by another loud roar by Godzilla, the sound reverberating through the air and making the wall quake and even breaking several windows on the castle that had up to that point remained undamaged. He had been struck by another boulder and was grabbing the side of his head in pain. The Kraken took advantage of the opportunity and threw himself onto Godzilla, sending the gigantic creature tumbling ... straight towards …

Elsa's eyes widened. "GET OUT OF THE WAY! NOW!" she screamed louder than she ever had done before; instinctively conjuring up a wave of ice that quaked as Godzilla's form loomed overhead.

 **CRAAASSSSSSHHH!** The next thing Anna and Elsa knew, they were flying through the air, their world spinning around them as they felt the wind rush through their hair. Smoke and the smell of burning wood and ash filled their noses as if they were intentionally inhaling, making them feel more sick than they already were going through the air. Then, SPLASH! Both landed into the freezing cold water, to Anna at least, of the bay. Darkness consumed them once more as they frantically went up to the surface.

With a gasp for air, Anna's head broke the surface, water sliding down her face and causing her hair to stick to her shoulders and cheeks like glue. Her blue eyes frantically scanned the scene around her in desperation to find her sister but all she could see were the fires of Arendelle burning, the silhouettes of the capsized and damaged ships scattered across the bay and then there was the fog that seemed to consume everything beyond the bay, even the tallest mountains. It was almost as if the fog was some kind if wall that prevented those in the area from escaping to the outside world, as if they were the people of Sodom and Gomorrah; encased by sin and doomed to suffer the torment they were now going through with the monsters.

She gasped, a panicked look spreading onto her face as the Kraken surged over through the water, a determined look on his face that clearly showed he was going to take the initiative with Godzilla down. Anna froze, too scared to swim away or even move in fear that it would attract his attention. What would she do? He was getting closer! Just a few tens of metres away!

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her shoulder and yanked her out of the water before she even had a chance to scream. Then, she felt coldness sweep up into her through her dress, making her hands go numb. Looking down she saw the she was on another platform of ice that was floating in the water; the person who had grabbed her was-

"Anna!" Elsa exclaimed, hugging her sister, their wet clothes slamming into each other and going through to the other's bodies. "Are you okay?"

Anna nodded weakly. "J-just a little shook up!" she replied shakily.

"Don't worry," Elsa emanated a blue glow from her hands and Anna felt her clothes dry in a few seconds as her sister took away the moisture from her clothes and then her own as she looked up at the … or what was left of …

"It's gone," Elsa muttered quietly, though it was obvious to Anna that her sister's tone of voice was crying with sadness.

Looking over, Anna too felt sadness sweep into her as she eyed what was their home. Through the smoke and cloud of dust, they could see that the Arendelle castle had been flattened, completely wiped out, obliterated. And with it had been taken their memories, their happiness and the times they had spent here as sisters and with their parents. And the guards and any civilians that were there too! It was clear that anyone who had been within the castle walls moments ago would have been squashed flat like a fly against a wall. In one fell swoop, all of it had been wiped out.

A roar from above snapped both out of their trance as they saw the Kraken reach in and grab something with his hand. Lifting it up, it was revealed to be Godzilla's neck but, and Elsa and Anna flinched when their eyes witnessed this, the sea beast slammed his opponent's head down into the debris, making him roar in pain. The Kraken gave a small roar of enjoyment as he finally had his enemy where he wanted him. Finally he would end this battle between them! Finally he could tear him apart and fulfil his plan; still unable to even believe it himself how Godzilla could have been so foolish to fall for it! Stupid creature! One that deserved only death!

"We've gotta help him!" Elsa said, getting to her feet but Anna grabbed her arm.

"Elsa, we can't! We're too vulnerable!" she tried to reason but Elsa just looked at her, bewildered.

"Anna, we can't leave him! Look, I'll create an ice path to the city and you get out of here!"

Anna shook her head. "No, I'm not leaving you!" She asserted, emphasising her point by tightening her grip on her sister's arm more forcefully. "Elsa, please, don't throw yourself away like this! You'll die!"

Another roar of pain emanated from Godzilla as he tried to swing his arm at the Kraken but missed and ended up with his enemy biting into it as hard as he could go. Godzilla shifted his body and swung a punch at the Kraken, hitting him in the face and sending the creature reeling back into the bay, enabling Godzilla to get up.

 _RRRRYYYAAARRRRGGGGGHHHH!_

Next thing Anna and Elsa knew, they landed back into the water with a splash, albeit this time a lot more gently than before but still enough to shake them up. As they broke they surface, they saw two huge antennae sail past them and a pincer-like claw emerge from the depths, followed by a body. Ebirah!

The gigantic shrimp lunged at Godzilla, slamming his claw into his leg. Godzilla roared in pain and stumbled forward back into the bay, his immense tail swinging out and knocking over a few trees on the mountain nearby. He tried to knock Ebirah off of his leg but missed and the shrimp clamped his other claw down onto his tail, issuing another roar of pain from the gigantic behemoth. Elsa looked on helplessly. She could not stay here and let Godzilla be torn apart by these two! She had to do something! _She had to!_ But what? Her powers were not going to do a great deal against them and if they turned on her, they could easily grab her and finish her off!

Unless … her eyes glanced at the nearby mountain, a small cliff. It was about four hundred feet above the ground, or what she could see of it as there was a thick cloud of dust and smoke covering the majority of it, leaving it obscure. To anyone who happened to be looking at it and not knowing the topography of the area, _anything_ could be there give the current situation.

"Anna," Elsa stood up and grabbed her sister's arm, using her other hand to conjure up an ice path that led to Arendelle. "We're going back to the city."

With that, off they ran, the sound of battle raging in their ears.

* * *

BANG! The door to the old storehouse was forced open as Oaken had left the keys behind at his trading post. Kristoff stepped into the large room, followed by Oaken and Olaf. Sven remained outside and Marshmallow bent down and looked in through the doorway into the room, though all that greeted him and the others was darkness.

"Can't see a thing!" Kristoff groaned.

"Wait a moment!" Oaken replied and stepped into the darkness, disappearing for a moment as if it had swallowed him. Then, the sound of a match being lit filled the air and a tiny pinprick of a flame came from nearby. As if it moved of its own accord, it hovered over and disappeared behind a wooden support beam and then, as if by magic, the room exploded into bright light for a millisecond before becoming much dimmer. The group gasped at the sight before them.

Around the walls and covering much of the floor space were barrels, _lots_ of barrels. Everywhere they looked they just seemed to be consumed by cylindrical wooden shapes as if they were ill with some kind of sickness that was making them hallucinate into seeing these things. And wow, did they reach high to the ceiling in the piles they were piled in. Kristoff wondered if it was actually the barrels that was holding the roof up and not the four support beams.

"Jeez, Oaken!" he commented, gazing around at the amount of barrels around them. "Is _all this_ rum and whiskey and alcohol?"

Oaken stepped out from behind the support beam, the glow of his torch dimly lighting the room. "Queen Elsa had me keep all the supplies of alcohol for any upcoming festivals." He explained, rubbing the back of his head and gazed at what was around them. "Do you think it will be enough?"

For a moment, Kristoff, despite his initial surprise at the amount of the stock around him, went quiet and began to debate with himself whether it _would_ be enough. Would it? Would they have enough of the flammable liquid to throw at Ebirah and the Kraken? Would it even be enough for one of them? And if so, would it even do any damage? Pabbie seemed to think so but of course that could always be wrong or omitting exactly _how much_ damage would actually be done if they were to use these barrels against them. And even if they did successfully get rid of Ebirah, what were they to do about the Kraken. He was at least three times the size of the giant shrimp and _far, far_ deadlier than Ebirah.

With a heavy sigh, Kristoff called out to Sven and Marshmallow outside. "Alright, we're bringing 'em out!" and he and Oaken began to take a barrel down and roll it towards the entrance to the storehouse where Marshmallow, with Olaf helping, would pick them up and put them in the sleigh.

 _I hope this plan of Elsa's works_ Kristoff mentally said to himself.

* * *

For Godzilla, things were not looking good at all. The Kraken, with his tentacles wrapped around his neck and dorsal fins, pulled him roaring down the bay; threatening to pull the fins out of his back with the amount of strength he was exerting to yank Godzilla. Ebirah, who was by his enemy's feet, threw himself forward and bit down on his stomach, throwing him back further with another roar of pain. The Kraken then leapt off Godzilla's back, pushing him into the side of the mountain near the bay entrance where the wall had once been. With a thunderous roar, a huge chunk of rock collapsed into a landslide onto Godzilla. A group of soldiers with a few citizens, who were on the outside of the path of the bay entrance and had just escaped from the city, instinctively backed away as another cloud of dust filled the air. Another roar of pain followed as the Kraken wrapped a tentacle around Godzilla's neck and lifted him and up and then threw him down with incredible force, making the ground quake. Ebirah set about grabbing boulders and throwing them at Godzilla, each sound feeling like a giant knife was being rammed into him.

From across the bay, Anna and Elsa stepped off the ice path and onto the remains of the docks, or what was left of it. The warmth of the fires rubbed against their cheeks and the smell of burning wood reached their noses. Even though they had been through this area countless times in the last few hours, the sight of Arendelle burning still saddened them to their hearts. After all, who _would not_ feel remorse over their home, their livelihoods, their very memories that they cherished so much destroyed in a matter of minutes.

A loud BOOM followed by a roar made both girls turn to see Godzilla be thrown into the side of the mountain at the bay entrance and be pummelled by the Kraken and Ebirah. Elsa looked on hopelessly, taking a step forward as if she were going to try and intervene. She wanted to help Godzilla, but her current size and location completely prevented her from doing so. Oh, there had to be a way to get out there! There just had to be! If not, then he would be beaten to death in front of them!

"Queen Elsa!" A voice from nearby shouted and both women looked to see a fellow guard appear through the dust and smoke on horseback. Three other guards followed close behind, all of them relieved to see their beloved monarch and princess still alive. "Thank God you and Princess Anna are safe!" he added, relieved as they came over. "We saw what happened with the castle!"

"Only just escaped," Elsa replied, wiping some dust off her arm, glancing at the battle to see Godzilla swipe and only just hit Ebirah in the side, though it did little other than knock him over for a brief second before he resumed his attack. "What is the situation?" she asked.

"We've scoured the city and so far everyone we can account for has been evacuated from the city," the guard told her as he got down from the horse, his eyes now turning to the spot where the castle stood, only to see a tiny section of wall still standing as if it were some kind of memorial. "The only thing is how do we stop these beasts before they cause further damage?"

"Don't worry, we've got a plan," Anna piped up, a little confidence in her voice, though no one noticed Elsa walk past them as the other guards came over and watched the battle and listened to Anna's quick explanation of what they were to do in dealing with Ebirah and, hopefully, the Kraken.

"That does sound like a good plan," one of the guards commented. "Probably the only _real_ one we have left to carry out."

"Queen Elsa?! What are you doing?!" Another guard exclaimed all of a sudden.

The four turned to see the horse the lead guard had ridden turn and run down a cobbled street as fast as it could go, the sounds of its hooves hitting the stone filing the air like some kind of musical rhythm. Riding the horse, leaning forward as if trying to stay hidden and bobbing up and down with the rhythm of the animal's movement was none other than Elsa.

"Elsa!" Anna called out, her eyes wide as dinner plates.

Her sister looked over her shoulder and for a brief moment their eyes met. Anna's gaze held disbelief, sadness, even anger over why her sister was running off again like this. Elsa, in reply, also held sadness, even utter remorse but seemed to be saying _"I'm sorry, Anna! I have to do this! It's the only way!"_ Then, as if the painful memory of her older sibling shutting her out were coming back again in a different form, Elsa turned back to face ahead and disappeared into the cloud of smoke and dust, leaving Anna and the guards standing there speechless.

"What the? Did she just run off?"

"Why did she do that?"

"She's not abandoning us, is she?"

All of these questions ran through the minds of the guards, but none of them had an answer, except for Anna. Looking on at the place where Elsa had disappeared into the smoke and dust by, she knew exactly _why_ her sister had taken the horse and left them.

"Princess Anna?" one of the guards asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Why did the Queen run off?" he asked her, hoping she had the answer.

Anna just stayed silent for a moment, letting what had taken place sink in before answering: "She's gone to help Godzilla, give us a fighting chance." She said quietly.

The guards exchanged confused looks. Godzilla? Who was he? Was he one of these monsters? If so, why would Elsa try and help him? He was one of the three responsible for laying waste to much of Arendelle! Helping him would technically be helping an agent of destruction, would it not?

They were snapped out of their thoughts by a loud roar coming from the bay and they looked to see the Kraken throw Godzilla into the side of the mountain once more, tearing off another large chunk of it and sending it scattering onto the ground and into the water like a landslide. Ebirah grabbed another nearby boulder and brought it down onto Godzilla, hitting him in the back. Godzilla groaned in pain, his roars becoming weaker by the minute. There was no telling how much longer he could go on like this.

"Anna! We're back!"

That familiar voice! Anna knew it! She turned and saw a large figure coming towards them through the dust and smoke. Marshmallow! His arms were weighed down with barrels of whiskey and wine and other alcoholic drinks, which made the guards exchange confused looks considering he was supposed to be a dangerous creature given what some of their comrades had told them when they had last confronted him years ago. Next to him came Sven who had Kristoff riding on his back; a sleigh being pulled behind them. It too was laden with barrels of the same stuff Marshmallow carried, though Olaf and Oaken had managed to find room amongst it all.

When Kristoff saw Anna standing alone, he knew something was wrong and he jumped off Sven and rushed over to her as the rest of the group stopped.

"Anna, where's Elsa?" he asked, his voice frantic.

"She's gone, Kristoff," she replied. His face went white for a moment, his mind immediately thinking she meant the worst had happened to her. "No, not like that! I mean, she's taken a horse and run off to help Godzilla."

Kristoff blinked at her in disbelief whilst Olaf, Oaken, Sven and Marshmallow exchanged shocked and confused glances. What? Elsa was going to help him! Why? Why was she doing that? What was it going to achieve for them in defending Arendelle?

Then, Kristoff rushed back to Sven and unclipped the sleigh and looked over at Anna. "C'mon, we're going after her!" he said to her.

Anna, without even knowing how she co-ordinated the movement from her brain to her legs, immediately rushed over to him and jumped onto Sven's back; Kristoff getting on in front and turning the reindeer around to follow the path where Anna said her sister had gone.

"Kristoff, wait!" Olaf exclaimed, stopping the two. "What about all this stuff?!"

"Just take it to the other end of the docks, and keep it away from the flames. Get it ready, we'll be back soon!" he told them and with that, Sven shot down the road into the dust cloud, leaving the others stunned.

* * *

They found Elsa within a few minutes and pursued her all the way out of the city and up the side of the hill, closer to the battle between the monsters. A few times the mountain had shook as one of the three creatures, mainly Godzilla being thrown by his cephalopod nemesis, went into the side. Eventually, after what seemed like forever, Sven came a to a halt as they saw Elsa's horse run past them with a speed that clearly showed it was terrified, only this time it was empty. Looking ahead, Anna and Kristoff saw her gingerly approaching the edge of a large cliff that overlooked the fight nearby.

"Elsa!" Anna cried out, panic in her voice. Her sister looked over her shoulder and saw them approaching. "Elsa, don't do it!" her younger sister was crying out as Kristoff tried to keep up with Sven running alongside him.

Elsa looked back at the battle below, then back at her sister, who was just fifty feet away and approaching fast. Part of her hated for what she was about to do. She did not want to leave her sister or her people hanging on the edge with this gamble of hers, but her rational side kept explaining that it was the only _real_ way they could properly gain victory. It was risky, _very risky,_ but if it meant defeating the Kraken and Ebirah it was worth it.

Elsa turned her body to face her sister Anna, who skidded to a halt no more than ten metres from her; Kristoff and Sven, who were about the same distance behind Anna, doing the same.

"Elsa? What are you doing?" Anna asked her with disbelief in her voice, her eyes holding nothing but melancholy and fear.

Elsa did not reply as she backed away towards the edge of the cliff, glancing over her shoulder every few feet so she knew how close she was.

"Elsa, no! No, don't do it!" Anna cried out, realising that her sister was going to … to, no! No! NO!

With one final look at her sister, Elsa told her. "I'm sorry, Anna, but I have to do this!" her voice breaking. "I love you!"

She jumped and Anna's cries filled the air as she sprinted to the cliff edge, but her sister disappeared into the dust and smoke far below in a matter of seconds.


	16. Battle of Arendelle P4: A new arrival

For Anna, all that filled her peripheral vision was nothing but smoke and dust swirling around far below like a whirlpool; the sound of the monsters battling filling the air like a bomb. Disbelief reigned in her blue eyes, unable to accept that her sister …her own sister had _jumped_ off the side of a cliff into the cloud below. She just could not believe it! No! How could she do that!

"Anna!" Kristoff's voice came from behind as he reached her and knelt down, resting a hand on her back and looking at her worryingly in fear that she was going to try and leap off after her sister into the abyss. "Anna?" he gave her a light shake. "Anna's c'mon!" he urged her.

She just shook her head slightly, not taking her eyes off the spot where her sister had disappeared into. "Kristoff, why did she do that!" she said, her voice shaking. "Why did she have to sacrifice herself that way to save us?!"

Kristoff shook his head a little, unable to answer. "I-I don't know, Anna." He replied, pausing for a moment as the Kraken landed another blow on Godzilla, making him roar in pain. He made a move to pull her away. "C'mon, we can't stay here. We have to go!"

Anna did not budge, nor did she even seem to realise what he was doing. It was as if she had literally lost her mind yet was off on another planet. "What are we gonna do?" she kept muttering. "What are we gonna do?"

"Anna!" Kristoff said with a degree of urgency. "C'mon, we have to g-what the?"

The next thing they knew, they saw a sky blue aura coming from the clouds, surprising them both and rendering them speechless or unable to move as they looked down at it. What was it? What on earth was the source of this light?

Anna sat up a little in Kristoff's arms. "Is …is that …"

* * *

The earth shook again as the Kraken threw Godzilla back into the bay, huge waves as tall as houses being sent in all directions. With a snarl, he sent out a tentacle that wrapped itself around the shoulder of his foe and made it so it was holding Godzilla down as he approached; a fiery pleasure in his eyes. Fists clenched, teeth bared and adrenaline pumping through its veins, the cephalopod glared down at Godzilla, who glared back in return but found himself unable to strike back as the Kraken raised its closed fist.

 _Finally!_ It seemed to be thinking to itself. _Enough of your trying to hunt me down and kill me like some typical land creature! This time,_ _ **you**_ _will be hunted and I have done so! Now, prepare to die!_

With Ebirah waiting nearby like an eager spectator at the Roman Colosseum, the Kraken threw his fist down with all his might, aiming towards Godzilla's head and to end this battle once and-

 **FZZZZZZZZHHHH!** _KKKRRRAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!_

With a roar of pain that rolled across the landscape, the Kraken was thrown forward onto Godzilla, who was quick to push him off him into the bay. On his back, steaming as the heat of the air made contact with the coldness on the skin, was a thick layer of frost. Ebirah let out a surprise roar and half-turned its body, head scouring the area to search for the attacker. Normally, Godzilla would have taken advantage of this and attacked him to; however, he had his head looking towards the nearby cloud of dust and smoke, the glow of the blue light filling his eyes and his mind having sensed a powerful presence there; one that he had felt before.

Then, out it came.

It was slightly bigger than Ebirah but was much longer, about two hundred feet in length, with snow white skin; a few areas such as the underbelly and the back of the legs being a dark blue icy colour. The main body was smooth and there were two large white wings protruding from the back. The tail was long, about half the length of Godzilla's and had a row of spikes going along it; again like Godzilla. Four muscled legs held the creature up, each having five fingers claws on the end. The head was that of a dragon with a long snout, two icy blue eyes that seemed to glow with a fiery touch to them like blue fire, two slits for nostrils and two horns sticking out of the top of its head. A row of small spines, probably about ten feet being the tallest, ran from the bottom of the neck and down the body through the gap between the two wings to the tail where they joined up to the spines there.

* * *

Anna gasped, shooting to her feet as she surveyed this new creature, her eyes overwhelmed by its presence. It looked dangerous, yet beautiful at the same time. A combination of fiery anger and the beauty of the soul into one creature. Kristoff too was unable to take his eyes off this new arrival. Both were aghast upon seeing it as if it were something completely new, yet both knew exactly what, or _who_ this thing was.

"Remind me never to hate her powers again," Kristoff muttered to Anna quietly.

* * *

The dragon looked up at Godzilla, fiery blue eyes meeting his fiery gold for a few moments. As the gigantic creature on two legs observed the new arrival, he saw a pulsating blue light around about the bottom of the neck where the heart was (the way the light was acting, he would not be surprised if it _was_ the heart itself!). That scent he had picked up just now had come to him earlier, twice! The first had been the previous night when he was near that human village against the fjord; the second was only hours earlier on the top of that ice wall created by that …

And here she was again. Though Godzilla did not know her name, he knew her by sight. Those who also knew her by sight called her Elsa.

Here she was now, her powers having been used to ensure that Godzilla got all the help she could give him, even using herself in doing so. It was something that people did not expect, nor did Godzilla or his two opponents. Yet, as soon as his and this snow dragon's eyes met he knew it would be safe to be around.

With a nod and a low growl of greeting, Godzilla turned to face the Kraken, only to be on the receiving end of another attack by the sea beast as it lunged at him again, clamping its jaws down onto his shoulder and throwing him back. The snow dragon (Elsa) jumped aside just in time to avoid the two slamming into the mountain again, furiously wrestling with each other. Another roar from behind drew its attention to Ebirah, who approached the winged creature with a deathly glare; his large pincer-like claws snapping wildly as if he were about to lunge at his next meal. The snow dragon growled in return, lowering its body and breathed in deeply (it glowed with an auras it did this). Then, like a jet of flame, a burst of ice came shooting out of its mouth, hitting Ebirah on the face and sending him reeling backwards into the bay roaring in pain as the sudden coldness swept into his body as if he were being frozen to death.

* * *

High on the ridge, Anna watched what took place and jumped up and down excitedly, cheering: "Ha! Way to go, Elsa!"

Kristoff went to let out a cheer too but the mountain shook as Godzilla grabbed the Kraken and threw him into the mountain and bit down onto his shoulder, a way of turning his opponent's own tactic against him. The Kraken tried to strike back but Godzilla thought ahead and pinned its arm against the stone wall behind him, clamping down hard with both his hand and his mouth.

"Anna, we better go!" Kristoff urged her, pulling her back towards Sven.

She nodded, though glanced back at the battle as if eager to watch her sister fight these two creatures alongside Godzilla. "Yeah, sure. Let's hope that Elsa-ELSA LOOK OUT!" she suddenly screamed, momentarily hoping her voice would be carried over to her sister in her snow beast form.

As the snow dragon had looked over its shoulder at the battle between Godzilla and the Kraken, it failed to notice Ebirah swing its claw at her. With a sickening thud that made the creature feel as if it's face had been broken open, the claw slammed into its side and sent it into the bay, filling the air with a loud splash akin to a stone hitting the water; only said object being _much_ bigger. Anna rushed back over to the edge, fear in her eyes as she watched the snow beast slowly pick itself up; the sound of groans of pain reaching her ears.

"Kristoff, we have to help her!" Anna blurted out worryingly, her heart beating faster and faster as she watched Ebirah approach the dragon in an aggressive manner; claws at the ready, raring to strike and tear this new foe apart.

"Anna, we can't from here!" he told her, though his eyes too wished that they could do only that, but even if they were able to rush down there from their current position their size was going to be an immediate obstacle. "The best way we can help is by using the flammable liquid we've gotten from the storage house! It's our only way!"

Anna looked at her boyfriend with a annoyed and sad expression and then back down at her sister's new form to see Ebirah strike her again, knocking her onto a side; the dragon roaring in pain. Anna felt tears well up in her eyes. She could not imagine the pain and suffering her sister was going through right now. She wanted to be down there! Down there and … and … and do something! Something, anything to help her out! Oh why did she have to be all the way up here!

"Anna." Kristoff spoke to her again, the urgency evident in his tone.

With a light sigh that weighed heavily on her heart, Anna nodded. "Alright, let's go!" she said and rushed back their reindeer friend.

She prayed that Elsa would be able to hold out long enough.

* * *

The snow dragon let out a groan of pain as one of Ebirah's claws clamped down around her neck and lifted her up from the bay, a look akin to what a man would call an evil smile on his face as he had his enemy right before him. His eyes caught sight of the pulsating light in her chest area and looked at it curiously, sensing the power radiating from it. Then, with low growl, he raised and brought back his other claw, aiming straight for the light, straight for the heart, straight for Elsa.

All of a sudden, just as Ebirah was about to strike, a long tail slammed into him, knocking him aside and throwing him into a nearby hill with a sound that sounded like an enormous bomb going off, shaking the area like an earthquake. The dragon fell with a splash into the bay, gasping for breath as it looked up to see its saviour. Godzilla stood nearby with his body half turned towards her, his tail lowering as it whipped through the air. Meeting her gaze, he nodded and the dragon nodded in returned, thankful for him saving her life, only to suddenly fire another burst of ice at him.

With lightning speed, Godzilla threw himself out of the way. A deafening roar filled the air and he, along with everyone ese in range of the area, looked to see the Kraken be thrown back against the mountain, a large wound now forming on its chest and arms, his body disappearing into a cloud of dust and smoke from the landslide that was instigated by his body and fell onto him. Looking back at the dragon, Godzilla saw it nod back towards him and he let out an impressed noise as if to say: _we're even!_

Suddenly, the dragon was knocked aside as something came crashing into it, the object feeling like a train running into it at full speed. With another crash, it fell onto the small island where the castle had once been, smashing most of the remains into nothing and even taking out part of one of the bridges that led to it. Simultaneously, Godzilla, before he could even blink in reaction, was knocked aside in the same direction, falling to the ground with a boom that made the earth quake as if the very country had jumped into the air as a result. As both creatures tried to recover from the attack, the Kraken emerged, a look of utmost fury on its face, its charcoal black eyes burning now as if they were from the sun itself. Alongside him, boulder in hand, came Ebirah. Both advanced with rage emanating off them like a radiator, growling madly. No more would these two creatures put us down like this! This time, we will finish them **both!**

* * *

"Okay, we've gotten most of it ready,"

"Do you think this'll be enough?"

"I don't know, but we have to try."

Anna and Kristoff had arrived back with Sven just as the others had finished taking the flammable liquids to the other side of the docks. Pabbie, the trolls and the guard, along with about six other soldiers they had run into on their way to the tavern, had returned, each carrying a heavy amount of alcohol and, to their surprise, some oil. It was not much but it would be enough to burn Ebirah to a bad extent if it was used correctly, and, as Kristoff reminded himself, if it were strong enough to even do _any_ damage at all to the giant shrimp.

"Okay, start setting some of it alight," Anna said. "Marshmallow," she looked up and met the gaze of the giant snowman, Elsa's former bodyguard at her castle. "We need you to thrown them at the monsters. Go for the shrimp and the Kraken, okay?"

He nodded, understanding her words.

Suddenly, the earth leapt in unison with a deafening crash filling the air. Looking behind them, they saw Elsa's dragon be thrown into the castle's remains. A second later, Godzilla fell down near her, having been thrown by the Kraken, who was now advancing towards them aggressively with Ebirah alongside him.

Anna immediately panicked. "Hurry!" she urged the others. "They're gonna kill them!"

"Alright, you heard the princess. Get ready!" one of the eleven guards proclaimed, grabbing a nearby burning piece of wood. Looking up at Marshmallow, he said: "As soon as I light it you t-What the?"

The group paused, going silent for a moment as they felt a tingling sensation running up their bodies from their legs. At first, they assumed it was due to the excitement and heaviness of the situation. But when they saw the nearby burning remains quake, one even collapsed as a result, they began to realise that the ground was shaking slightly. Anna looked at Kristoff, their eyes growing wide as their minds tried to process what could possibly be making this happen.

If the ground was shaking like this then … then did that mean … that something big was …

A roar of alarm snapped them out of their trance as they saw the Kraken look up in their direction, having heard the rumbling from nearby. He did not know what to make of it. Ebirah, on the other hand, growled in the direction of Anna and Kristoff as if towards them.

 _RRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

"Oh my God!" one of the guards exclaimed in terror.

Shooting round, Anna and Kristoff gasped as they saw a huge shape charging towards their location through the smoke; its silhouette clearly making it out to be a huge creature. Another monster! Closer and closer it came, its feet were going to crush them! They would be squashed like bugs against the ground, their bones crumbled into paste, smashed out of existence in the blink of an eye!

Then, to their amazement, and inner relief, the creature leapt into the air like a monkey jumping from one branch of a tree to that of another. THUD! The Kraken was thrown back into the bay with the force as if someone had struck him with a giant sledgehammer. Ebirah quickly backed away too, growling and snarling aggressively, snapping his claws to warn the creature to keep away.

Those on the shore stared in amazement as this thing stood up in the bay near the small island the castle had been on. Was this really happening?! Had _another_ creature emerged to save Godzilla and Elsa?

"My word!" they heard Pabbie breathe as the nearby glow of the fires illuminated the creature. "It cannot be!"

Anna nodded. "It is!"

Though it was largely obscured by the darkness off the night, the nearby glow of the fires of burning warships and of the city illuminated it enough just so it could be made out.

The creature was like an iguana, except that it stood up on two hind legs and was _a lot_ bigger than a regular one. The skin was thick and touch like Godzilla's, the feet were wide and circular shaped with clawed toes on the end. The arms were of medium build and held tiny, but sharp clawed hands at the end. The torso of the creature, however, was much different to Godzilla's. The front looked smooth, whist the back looked a lot thicker and scalier. A large hump-like bulge was visible on the back and the head, along with the shoulder and neck and the upper parts of the back, seemed to stick out of it, giving Anna the impression that it was some kind of tortoise's shell. A dinosaur-like head was placed at the end of the neck with a small curved snout, slits for nostrils and two black eyes. Like Godzilla, a row of spines ran from the back of the neck down the body and along the tail to its tip (there were eve a few sticking out of the cranium) Unlike Godzilla, however, under and between the arms and tops of the legs and sticking out in a circular formation like sails were webbed wings. Looking at him and how he arrived, it was easy to tie the jump he had made to these sails giving him the ability to do so.

"It's Varan," Anna said, watching the creature glance over his shoulder at Godzilla and the snow dragon as they both picked themselves up. A feeling of unease seeped into her. "Though, _whose side_ is he on?" she asked herself apprehensively.

* * *

As Godzilla and the snow dragon got to their feet, they caught sight of Varan and were quick surprised to see him there. Height-wise, he was only just over half the size of Godzilla and about a quarter of the size bigger than the dragon. For a moment, the three looked at each other as if unsure of what to do, how to greet one another, or know whose side to choose. Then again, when a monster suddenly charges out of the hills and saves your life but not knowing whether such an act was intentional or not, who _would not_ be a little on edge?!

They were snapped out of their 'greetings' if you would call them that by the Kraken emerging from the bay once again, looking angrier than ever before. How dare they strike him down like that! How dare they! Oh, they would pay dearly for it! Three against two or three against him alone, he _was_ going to make sure they paid dearly for harming him this way.

Godzilla growled and stepped past Varan, readying his body for the coming fight. On his left came Varan; on his right came Elsa's snow dragon. For a moment, they looked at each other again as if to say 'good luck'. Both knew how dangerous this fight would be even if they outnumbered their enemies by one monster; that in no way made them less dangerous. Rather, it would make them more determined. Regardless, Elsa was going to stand her ground. This was her home after all and she _was going to defend it,_ even if it cost her life!

For a moment, both sides stared each other down as if daring them to give up but neither did. Then, the Kraken roared and charged towards its three opponents; all of its weapons at the ready. Godzilla roared lightly and advanced too, grabbing the Kraken as he lunged at him and, as before, forcing him up and pushing him back towards the bay entrance, leaving Ebirah to face Varan and the snow dragon, both of whom advanced towards him. He responded by moving to his left in a kind of circular motion as if he were in a duel with them. In a strange way, that was exactly what this was. Varan and the snow dragon (Elsa) were about hundred feet from him on one side and he was on the other; his back increasingly turning towards Arendelle.

* * *

"I hope Elsa knows what she's doing," Olaf said as they watched the three monsters ready themselves for battle, only a good hundred feet, maybe a little more from the town.

"Me too," Kristoff replied. "But Ebirah's got his back to us, _and_ he's in range!" his voice began to grow a little louder upon having that realisation. "We can hit him from here!"

"He's right!" the guard holding the torch exclaimed. "Alright, everyone get ready!" he lowered the torch towards two barrels of wine, allowing a tiny flicker of a flame to touch the wood and set it alight. "Okay, Marshmallow, you know what to do!"

With a nod, the giant snowman picked up the two barrels between his icy fingers and with all his might threw them out into the bay towards Ebirah, who now had his entire back towards the city, completely unaware of any danger coming towards him. He even believed that there was none to fight him anyway! One of the barrels flew over his head and landed in the sea with a splash that went unnoticed, but the other …

To the group on the shore, it was tiny blink of light that exploded into a small line of flame that their eyes witnessed. To Varan and the snow dragon, they watched as Ebirah's antennae suddenly exploded into flames, shooting up it like the fire of a rocket lifting into the air. The giant shrimp roared in pain, filling the air with a kind of screeching sound mixed in with a low roar, and dunked his head into the sea to put it out. Enraged, he turned his body half-way to look at Arendelle, his eyes falling, and narrowing, on a group of tiny figures near the shore.

Unbeknownst to him, Varan took the initiative and charged into the shrimp's side like a bull running with both horns pointing ahead towards its intended target. With a roar, Ebirah was thrown into the bay with a thunderous splash and crash, Varan launching a bite into his claw as his opponent tried to use it swing a hit towards him. Elsa, the snow dragon, went to join in but halted as the two monsters began to roll over one another, trying to pin the other down. She knew that even with two monsters fighting against one, it could still be dangerous for her. One wrong, or in Ebirah's case one well aimed hit against her could mean the end of her like that. Plus, there was the danger that Varan and Ebirah would get carried away and end up going into the remains of Arendelle with their battle, potentially putting Anna, Kristoff the trolls and the others at risk.

Varan and Ebirah wrestled with each other fiercely, the former grabbing the latter and pushing him into the bay. Ebirah tried to strike back but failed. Another four barrels, these having been tried together with some rope, flew out towards him and exploded in a fiery bang, flames quickly spreading across his forehead and back like an oil slick being set alight. Even though Elsa was within her dragon, she could see the concentration on Varan's face. The gritted teeth, tense arms and firm expression told her, and anyone else who was watching, that he was not going to give up. This was a fierce battle, yes, but he _was_ going to do whatever it took to defeat his foe! Ebirah would not win! This was nothing more than a battle between him and an old adversary.

 _KKKRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHH!_ Looking behind her, the snow dragon saw the Kraken be pushed back by Godzilla, who stomped out of the dust cloud like some kind of enraged animal being let loose, his fiery gold eyes glaring down at the Kraken intensely. It was not hard to tell that he was raring to strike at the beast and rip him apart. The Kraken roared back in reply as if he were saying: _Come then! If you believe you can strike me down, do so!_ Elsa watched with a tense expression, fearing that she would have to help Godzilla as the Kraken looked set on doing anything to avoid being beaten.

WHAM! With a crash, she landed against the shore near the path that led to the left side of Arendelle, dust and dirt being thrown in all directions like a bomb exploding. Whilst she had been distracted by the Kraken and Godzilla, Ebirah had knocked Varan aside and struck her too. As she lifted her head up, she saw him now advancing … straight towards …

Her heart filled with rage!

The air seemed to cool and freeze as if the planet was being put into a new ice age. Gales picked up like a hurricane in the bay, which began to freeze solid.

A storm was waking and immediately turning violent, threatening to consume all within it.

* * *

"Back away!" one of the guards yelled out to the others as they saw the giant shrimp approach, a look of pure fury on its face.

Marshmallow grabbed a large block and threw it at Ebirah but he knocked it aside with his claw; the move by the giant snowman seeming only to irritate him more. All that was running through his mind was; _They dare throw these at me?! Oh, they will pay for their insolence!_

Kristoff grabbed Anna and pulled him behind her as Ebirah approached, his giant claw knocking aside the remains of a dock house, snapping loudly in the air threateningly in a kind of portent of doom that would soon befall then.

 **KKKKKZZZZZZZZZGGGGHHHHH!** The next thing they knew, a blinding light blue flash filled the air as Ebirah was thrown sideways by a huge ray of ice; a roar of pain filling the air. The ground shook as it crashed into the bay, the ray of ice still hitting it along the side.

Then, as if a switch had been flicked, the ray of ice stopped and a large shape moved into view where Ebirah had been. Elsa's dragon. When she had seen the giant shrimp moving threateningly towards them she had rushed to defend them. She turned her head to look at them, calmness seeping into them. Anyone observing her from this close could see she was a thing of beauty, much like Elsa herself, but she had the capability to be _incredibly dangerous_ ; they _had_ just seen it after all! There was no way she going to let any form of harm come to them.

"ELSA LOOK OUT!" Anna screamed all of a sudden.

Too late. With a sickening thud, the dragon was thrown through the air as a tentacle flew through the air, slamming into her body. BOOM! The mountain shook violently as she crashed into it like a comet hitting the ground at unbelievable speeds, taking out a large chunk of it and the trees around it, a huge cloud of dust filling the air around where she landed.

"NO! ELSA!" Anna screamed in terror, running away from the group towards her sister before any of the group could stop her. No more did she care about who or what was around her! She did not care about the fires of debris or the threat of the monsters nearby. All she wanted to do now was get to her sister.

But as she ran in her sister's direction, the gigantic form of the dragon disappeared in the blink of an eye, only making Anna more terrified as her mind began to process a terrifying question.

 _Is Elsa dead?_


	17. Battle of Arendelle P5: The final act

A thousand thoughts rushed through Anna's head as she ran, ran as fast as her legs would carry her along the shoreline towards the large group of trees where Elsa's dragon had landed after receiving the blow from the Kraken. All she could think about was a single recurring thought. _Is Elsa dead? Is Elsa dead?_ It was something she wanted to answer yet was terrified at the prospect of what said answer would be. The look of determination on her face hid the real fear within her.

"Anna!" Kristoff's voice called out behind her.

The next thing she knew, she was swept up with a cry of surprise off her feet and onto the back of Sven; Kristoff sitting in front of her. He had quickly gotten onto his reindeer friend and took off after Anna seconds after she ran off towards where Elsa had crashed. When she got over the shock, Kristoff spoke to her.

"Didn't want you to run off on your own," he said to her, glancing ahead as Sven jumped over a fallen tree and ran down the path that led along the shore towards the hill where the bay entrance and the remains of the section of the ice wall were.

Heavy footfalls from behind made Anna look to see Marshmallow following them from about twenty feet away; Olaf sitting on his shoulder. He waved to them but she was too concerned with their destination to wave back.

"C'mon, hurry, Sven!" Anna urged the reindeer, fear overcoming her once more.

* * *

When they reached the area of the bay near where Elsa had crashed, Anna and Kristoff leapt off Sven and rushed up the embankment towards the trees, or what was left of them. Most of them had been smashed to smithereens by the sheer force of her crashing into the vegetation. Many trees and logs and such were scattered over the area, having been broken like twigs. A large hole had been carved into the ground, throwing up mounds of dirt all around the crash site, and even part of the path had been obliterated. It just overwhelmed the three as they surveyed the damage, still trying to comprehend that something, _anything_ could survive something like this.

"C'mon!" Anna urged Kristoff, rushing ahead of him and climbing over fallen trees in front of them.

 _RRRRRRRRRYYYYYAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!_

They looked behind them to see Varan rise to his feet, shaking his head and upper body clear of water. Opposite him near the castle, Ebirah rose back upright as well, glaring with fury at his mortal enemy. With a snarl, Varan lunged at him with Ebirah doing the same. Both met in the middle with a deafening boom that seemed to reverberate through the air like the vibration of a giant cannon firing. The giant shrimp grabbed Varan by the arm with one of his claws and, with his foe struggling violently and hitting him in the face, forced him back into the nearby dust cloud.

Believing the threat was over, Anna turned to continue up the hill but Kristoff's voice stopped her: "Anna, look out!" he cried in terror.

"What is it-oh no!" she replied, only to be cut off when she saw a huge being loom over them.

It was the Kraken. Having thrown Godzilla down into the bay, he had turned and struck the snow dragon aside with as much force as he could muster and had now come over to investigate the disappearance of her body. Like Godzilla, he knew _who_ the dragon really was and was raring to find and _kill her!_ She had harmed him many times over the last two days, she had hurt his eye, cut off several of his main tentacles and fired ice at him! The wound still stung as he briefly touched it with his fingers as if to remind himself of the damage done to him, only to ager him more. Oh, when he found her she was going to regret turning on him! If she had known better she should have stayed away and fled when she had the chance!

And now before him were two of the humans. They had attacked him continuously over the last two days as well as Godzilla! They were taking _his_ side. Well that was going to change. They had hurt him before in the Caribbean and here in Arendelle. Now he was going to hit back, hard.

Anna, Kristoff and Sven backed away with utmost fear in their eyes as they stared up at this gigantic creature; its black eyes glaring down at them with that familiar burning fury lingering within them, his tentacles waving about like vicious snakes in the water near the shore. Nis gigantic body neared the shore, eager to slaughter these beings for good. Anna looked over at the crash site with a look of hope as if she were expecting Elsa to suddenly emerge and attack the Kraken as herself or as her dragon again, but nothing came out.

 _We really are on our own here!_ She thought with dread, backing away more as the Kraken let out a growl, leaning his upper body towards them a tentacle slithering its way out of the water and up the embankment towards Kristoff and Sven.

 **KAAARRRGGGGKKKKKKHHHHHH!** "What the?"

All of a sudden, a blue glow lit up the Arendelle area like a sun, like a new born star shining its first light after being created. It drew the attention of Anna, Kristoff, Sven, everyone in the area. Even the Kraken, with a surprised huff, turned to look over his shoulder at the source of the light. It was coming from the other side of the bay, breaking through the thick dust and smoke hovering in the air, right where he had …

What was this? It was … the Kraken, and practically everyone else in the area, looked on in amazement as they saw the blue glow suddenly go on in a line from one point to a number, each one revealing a set of … fins? Yes, they were fins, fins that looked to be part of a tail and yet they continued on! Up and up they went, right up another huge set of fins, these ones bigger than those on the tail, each glowing a shiny blue colour like a new born sun. Those watching could not believe what they were seeing, it was just utterly amazing to see these light appear and reveal …

A huge shape turned to face the Kraken, lighting up the bay area like a light being turned on in a dark room. It was Godzilla, his silhouette seeming to stand higher than everything around him. He stood up to his full height and reared his head back a little as if he were going to let out another roar.

Then … **WHOOOOSSSSSSSHHHHH!** The Kraken let out a screaming roar of pain as a jet of blue flame shot out from the mouth of Godzilla at him, throwing the giant cephalopod back. His tentacles slammed into the ground, cutting the tops off of the trees near where Elsa had crashed, only just missing Anna, Kristoff and Sven. His gigantic arm slammed into the mountain above them with an earth shaking BOOM! The blue light then disappeared in an instant as Godzilla paused and advanced a few steps over to the other side of the bay, the Kraken limping weakly away towards the entrance, a burning, smouldering wound visible on his chest and shoulder. However, he tried to lunge at Godzilla in retaliation but was met with another jet of blue flame that, though was shorter was just as painful as it slammed into his face, burning his cheek and eye. With a roar, he fell backwards onto the ground, slamming into and whacking his head against it, knocking him out clean cold.

Anna breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that the present danger had been currently removed and continued up the hill through the remains of the trees; Kristoff and Sven following close behind. Several times they nearly fell or got stuck but were able to quickly regain control of their footing and went on. When they reached a large tree trunk that overlooked a huge hole, they stopped and looked in.

Kristoff muttered something incoherent, Sven let out a worried groan and Anna whispered worryingly "Oh my!" a tear coming onto her face.

There, lying in the bottom of the hole surrounded by tree trunks and some small patches of ice and snow, was Elsa, lying on her side with one arm outstretched in front of her as if she had tried to crawl away but dropped dead upon doing so. _Dropped Dead!_ Those words hit Anna like a sledgehammer. What if she was …

Before Kristoff could stop her, Anna vaulted over the tree trunk and ran, or more or less rolled down the side of the hole to the bottom. She did not care what was happening around her or who was watching or whatever! Elsa was all that mattered to her! She had to get to her! For all she knew, she could be hurt or dying or … No! She would not think of that! There was no way Elsa could ever have that happen to her.

Jumping over trunks and logs, stumbling a few times and even cutting her leg and arms, Anna screeched to a halt near her sister and knelt down, shaking her body.

"Elsa!" she cried, her heart crying out for a response.

None.

"Elsa!" Anna begged, shaking her sister's body more vigorously. "Please, no!" Tears began to fall from her eyes. "Please, Elsa! Don't leave me! We need you! _I need you!_ "

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! The ground began to shake. There would be a pause, then another shake. Pause, shake. Pause, shake. Some of the logs rolled down the hill into the hole, coming to a rest near where Anna and Elsa were. Anna felt it and looked around nervously to her right. Nothing. To her left-she froze.

Godzilla loomed overhead like a mountain, a gigantic statue come to life, a god. And he was staring right down at them! His fiery gold eyes observed them curiously, cocking his head to one side and letting out a noise akin to a 'hmmm'. Anna's eyes went wide with terror, fearing that at any moment he was going suddenly lunge at them and rip them to pieces. Or perhaps he would step on them, squish them into paste into the ground! Or maybe he would use that new heat ray of his and incinerate them into dust? All of these thoughts kept rushing through her head, and Anna only became more agitated. She could even swear to herself that she saw him preparing to rear back and let loose with a jet of blue flame.

A loud crumbling sound from above drew her attention. The area where the Kraken's arm had driven into the mountain was crumbling, directly onto her! Tonnes of rock were breaking away and going to fall onto her and Elsa! There was no way they could escape!

Covering her sister's body, Anna silently whispered to her sister, regardless of whether she was still alive or not: "I'm sorry I couldn't save you Elsa! I love you!"

She closed her eyes and waited for her body to be crushed beneath the tonnes of rock, pulverised into smithereens and wiped out of existence in the blink of an eye. She did wonder whether they would find her and Elsa's bodies. If they did, at least they would be together. No other way better to go out really.

It never came.

Slowly, Anna opened her eyes, expecting to see bright lights around her. Maybe her death had been quick and painless. But when dust began to fall from above, she looked up and gasped in surprise. The rock was about eighty feet above her, and Godzilla was … was _holding_ it up. He was actually holding it up! His upper body was bent low and his head with his hands placed either side of it were holding up the wall of wall that would have crumbled and fallen onto her. She watched in amazement as he slowly lifted himself up like a bodybuilder lifting up an immense amount of weights and threw it aside, landing with a boom in the bay.

Before Anna could even process what she had seen, another surprise came to her. Movement from below made her gasp in surprise and, looking at her sister's hand, she saw it move. A moan followed and her sister turned over onto her back, her blue eyes flickering as she groggily woke up.

"A-Anna!" she asked, her blurry vision gradually going into focus.

Joy swept through Anna's heart as she consumed her sister in a fierce hug, only to quickly release her grip when Elsa moaned in pain.

"Oh my gosh! Elsa, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?! I didn't mean to hug you too hard!" she said with near hysteria but Elsa shook her head.

"Don't worry, I'll be okay." She replied rather raspy whilst rubbing her back and sides, the impact having hurt her _a lot._ It was then she noticed who was standing over them and she gasped, her eyes going wider than ever before as she stared up in amazement. "Oh my God!" she breathed.

Once again, she found herself staring into the fiery gold eyes of Godzilla high above them. As with Anna, he looked down at them with a sense of curiosity, but she could also see, and hear as he let out a short breath, that he looked … relieved! Relieved? How could he be that way? What was there to be relieved about? The fight was still going on (they could hear the noises of Ebirah and Varan battling in the background) and they were all still in danger. Yet, he looked like he was glad she was safe.

 _Maybe …_ Elsa thought to herself, looking up at him as he stared back down at her. _Maybe he's glad that … that …_

"He saved us," Anna said, looking up at him, her face holding a little more relief in it as she too gazed up at Godzilla, surprising herself considering that the last few times she had stared at this being she had been in complete terror of him. "Elsa, he saved us!" she repeated, her voice a little more elated than before.

The queen nodded, relieved too at being alive and also intrigued at once again sensing this … connection, feeling, whatever it was towards Godzilla. It was something deep and powerful, something like …

 _BOOM!_ A thunderous crash made Anna and Elsa and Godzilla, who turned his head over his shoulder, to look across the bay to see Varan biting Ebirah, who was staggering back into the bay, smashing a huge chunk of cliff off of the side of the mountain opposite where they were. Ebirah screeched and made a swipe with his claw, hitting Varan in the side but only doing little more than rocking his body and making him more angry, evidenced by his clamping down harder on Ebirah's head. Another screech filled the air like a siren and he tried to grab his opponent's foot but Varan saw through the move and leapt into the air, clinging onto the side of the mountain, growling tauntingly at his enemy as if to say _'Catch me if you can!'  
_

Godzilla turned his body to march over there but a sickening THWACK from something hard colliding with his face made him fall sideways towards the hole. Anna and Elsa froze upon seeing the gigantic behemoth fall towards them but, luckily, he threw out his arms and grabbed the side of the mountain behind them and pulled himself up upright. Growling, he looked behind him to see the Kraken move back out into the bay, body turned towards him with a look that said ' _We are not finished here, my enemy'_

With a roar, Godzilla did not disappoint the Kraken's offer of continuing the fight. He stomped out in the bay, his feet splashing water everywhere and tail whipping in the air.

Anna and Elsa watched him go with a sense of worry. They knew that Godzilla was trying to kill the Kraken and Ebirah but could see that he was tired. When he had looked at them, she had seen him panting a little. He had been chasing and fighting this creature for months and now in the last two days he was trying to fully kill it. On top of all that, Ebirah had joined the fight and was attempting to join the Kraken in fighting Godzilla. If this went on any longer he might just … well, drop dead from exhaustion.

As Elsa tried to get up, a seething pain shot up her back and side, making her gasp loudly and grab them instinctively. She felt as if someone were stabbing a hundred knives into her at once, each one being twisted and turned roughly without any kind of gentleness.

Anna's worrying for her sister immediately kicked in. "Okay, Elsa, I've got you!" she exclaimed, grabbing hold of her and hoisting her up gently, putting her sister's arm around hers.

"Ah … t-thanks, Anna!" Elsa gasped as she tried to take a step forward but even that seemed to exacerbate the pain even more.

"Don't worry, let's just get you back to the town and give you some medicine or something," she replied but then mentally hit herself. "Or … what's left of it," she added.

"Don't worry about it," Elsa reassured her, trying to put all of her energy and weight into her legs as they began to move over to the side of the hill. "I could sure use some chocolate though!"

Anna gave a slight laugh. "I think we _all_ could after what's happened here!" she commented, making Elsa titter a little in reply, only to feel the strong pain flare up her back once again a second later.

* * *

The Kraken let out another ear splitting bellow at Godzilla as his enemy approached him, hands clenched into fists and eyes glaring dangerously at the cephalopod. Behind them, Varan and Ebirah were continuing their battle, though this time Ebirah had managed to successfully grab Varan by the leg and striking him across the back with his free claw; the latter roaring in pain and trying to wiggle free.

Reaching under the bay, the Kraken grabbed a loose piece of mountain rock, or giant boulder if a human were to look at it, and tossed it as hard as he could at Godzilla, aiming for his face. To his surprise, however, Godzilla raised both hands and grabbed it; though the force of the rock hitting his palms sent a jolt through his body that made him step back a few paces. Giving a small huff at the cephalopod as if to say _'Nice try, but not good enough!'_ he threw the boulder back at the Kraken. Like his opponent, however, the Kraken was quick to avoid the slam that was so anticipated by Godzilla and moved aside, leaving the boulder to fly through the air towards …

* * *

"Anna! Elsa!" Kristoff exclaimed as he rushed forward with Sven and Olaf following behind him and bringing up the rear was Marshmallow.

Anna grunted as she reached the top of the hill and paused for a second to catch her breath, though her grip on her sister never faltered. "Where did you guys go?" she asked, breathing heavily as she had just has the workout of her life!

Kristoff motioned to Marshmallow behind them as he climbed over a large log. "When Godzilla came over, he got trapped and we had to go get him out," he explained. "But, God, are we glad to see you two are okay. We thought he was gonna crush you or … something!"

Elsa shook her head weakly, every movement of her body seemed to only further the pain. "He wouldn't do that!" she said, wincing a little as she tried to move, which made Anna and Kristoff worried a lot more.

"Okay, Elsa, we need to get you back to Arendelle now!" Anna urged her and looked up at Marshmallow. "Hey, big guy, do you think you could-"

 _BOOOOOMMMM!_ The ground shook a little as the noise of an explosion like that of an erupting volcano came from the other side of the bay, turning all heads towards it, even the Kraken and Godzilla's! Dust filled the air momentarily but it was quickly waved aside as a cacophony of screeches and roars proceeded it; a huge claw waving about in the air. Varan stood nearby with an eager expression on his face.

When the dust had cleared enough, the group could see Ebirah lying on the shore of the bay with rock covering much of his body. In particular was his left claw that was trapped under a huge pile of boulders that he tried to pull out but it was fruitless. He was trapped, trapped like a fox with its leg caught in a trap. He was not getting out of this one! And with Varan now advancing on him eagerly to finish him off, Ebirah began to look more like an animal that had been hunted, caught in a trap and was about to be finished off by the hunter.

Unless …

Turning his body over on its side, Ebirah bit down hard on his shoulder with his teeth, easily cutting through the thick shell as if it were paper. His teeth had been designed to cut through thick skin so a shell was nothing much different. He also opened his other claw and grabbed his shoulder and, clamping down as hard as he could go, with a sickening crunch filling the air, the left claw was snapped off from the body, freeing him. The move made Varan stop in his tracks, stunned by what he had seen his enemy just do. Then again, who _would not_ be stunned after seeing a creature literally cut itself in two to escape death?!

Standing upright again, Ebirah looked at Varan, his eyes now glowing with hatred like molten lava, a burning sun! No! A hundred burning suns, a supernova! The heat of the Big Bang itself! Anger and hatred surged through his veins mixing in with his blood and making his rage grow like a rapidly rising thermometer. Oh, he was going to make them pay, _especially Varan!_

Before Varan could even blink, the giant shrimp lunged at him with a newfound fury! He had fought him before and trapped him and now _his siding with Godzilla_ had cost Ebirah _his claw! His claw for goodness sake!_ Oh, that was it! This time, he was going to finish this battle once and for all!

And _he was_ going to be the victor!

* * *

"Alright, you got her?"

Marshmallow nodded as he gently lifted Elsa, cradling her in his large arms like a baby. His protective instinct akin to a mother protecting her cub had kicked in; he was going to defend his queen and creator with his life if necessary.

Elsa tried to sit up in his massive arms but could not do so alone so Marshmallow lifted his up a little so she was facing the group below; Olaf giving a little wave as if greeting her for the first time and saying: "Hey Elsa. I wonder how the view is up there!" he greeted enthusiastically.

She just let out a small smirk before clearing her throat. "Okay, we need to get back to Arendelle. I'll be fine, don't worry, Anna! Let's hope we can put what's left of this plan into action!"

"Elsa, are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Kristoff asked her.

She gave a small nod, though the expression of pain on her face said otherwise. "I'm sure, Kristoff!" she insisted. "Now c'mon! We have to go, now!"

With that, Marshmallow turned and began to stomp down the hill to the bay below; Anna, Kristoff and Olaf boarding Sven and following close behind. Their minds were racing as they looked up at the battle between Godzilla and the Kraken, who were once again locked in a duel of trying to force the other over whilst biting down on the nearest arm or shoulder or neck part closest to their mouths. They silently doubted that this plan would work; _could it_ even work? They still had a lot of supplies to use but Elsa was vital in it working and if she was injured then the chances are she was going to unable to help out. If that was the case then they were going to have to hope they had another way of dealing with the monsters before it was too la-

 _BOOM! BOOM!_ The world seemed to literally shake as another explosion sound erupted behind them. Looking down their side of the bay towards the entrance, they watched as Varan was thrown into the side of the mountain, tonnes of rock and dust being blown out from either side of the impact point like the pyroclastic flow of a volcano. A cacophony of roars followed, each one sounding more pained then the previous. When the dust began to clear, the group witnessed something shocking.

Ebirah was striking Varan again and again with his claw and body. THUD! He landed a blow on his neck. THUD! Another landed on his back, making his enemy fall flat on his front, groaning in pain but the giant shrimp did not stop. He struck him again! And again! And again! And again!

"We have to help him!" Anna cried, leaping off Sven and running forward a few feet, a terrified expression on her face as she watched the creature be pummelled by the giant shrimp. "Elsa! Do something!" she urged to her sister, who forced herself out of Marshmallow's grip onto the ground and rushed, or more likely limped, over to her sister.

But even though she wished she could so something, it was just the severity and the emotion of the situation weighing upon Anna's mind. She knew and Elsa knew and the others knew that they could do nothing for Varan. They looked on with sad eyes and utter hopelessness as Ebirah slammed his claw into Varan once again, this time doing an upper-cut kind of move that threw him onto his side, exposing his underbelly. Then pulling his claw back, with one great thrust he …

Elsa and Anna looked away, unable to watch. Their ears, however, received a painful cry from Varan as the claw plunged deep into him and then withdrew, dropping into the bay. Ebirah rose and roared loudly into the air, a victory roar to let the world know he had beaten his opponent in battle like a gladiator releasing a cry of victory after defeating his enemy. Varan lay there, his body unmoving and near motionless, save for the occasional sliding of his arm across the ground and the weakness of his breaths. Above and around him, dust began to fall as if preparing him for the grave already.

Anna shook her head in disbelief, unable to comprehend what she had just seen. She heard Elsa let out a weak sob. Behind them, Kristoff muttered something with a sad expression; Olaf too looked on sadly, as did Sven and Marshmallow.

Varan groaned and looked up with what strength he had left in his body, his gaze meeting that of the girls. Their hearts seemed to crack as the two sides looked at one another. Though he could not speak to them normally, they felt as if Varan was saying to them: _'I'm sorry. I did the best I could'._

"No," Elsa cried weakly, a tear falling from her eye and rolling down her face.

With a final breath, Varan's eyes closed and he went still and the dust covered his body, obscuring it completely from the rest of the world as if it were taking him away into the next life.

SPLASH! The noise told them that Ebirah had dived back into the water, satisfied with his work. As Elsa, Anna and the others looked on; they saw his body move in the direction of Godzilla and the Kraken.

"Godzilla can't fight _both_ of them!" Elsa cried, looking on with fear in her eyes.

As soon as she finished speaking, Ebirah made a sudden slight turn and moved on away from the two monsters battling one another. Relief swept through the group but it was only momentary when they saw-

"Oh no!" Kristoff exclaimed anxiously. "He's going right for Arendelle. The others won't stand a chance!"

Elsa cursed and immediately sprang into action; running, or more or less limping back over to Marshmallow, who seemed to sense her order and picked her up and then did the same with Anna, placing both girls on his shoulders. Kristoff and Olaf jumped back onto Sven as Elsa shouted out:

"Back to Arendelle! Hurry! We have to get there before Ebirah levels everything!"

* * *

"Look out! He's coming!"

"Everyone, back away from the shore now!"

Pandemonium broke out amongst the trolls and the guards as they saw the giant shrimp approach the town, the remaining claw snapping loudly as an omen of what was to come. Oaken tried to pull back a few of the barrels of whiskey and oil with him but it was too heavy, even for him! One of the guards grabbed him and pulled him away; just in time as a wave of water splashed over where they had just been and swept the barrels away. Pabbie grabbed Pebble and fled with him down the street.

A crash startled the group as Ebirah attempted to lift his immense bulk out of the water and onto the shore but failed. He let out a loud groan, akin to a frustrated noise a person would make when unable to do something and roared loudly before swinging his claw and knocking over the remains of several buildings near the dock.

"We're going to have a hard time getting rid of him," one of the guards commented as he reached for a crossbow he had found moments earlier on the ground by his feet.

* * *

Out in the bay, the Kraken wrapped his tentacles around Godzilla once again and pulled with all his might to try and bring the beast down but Godzilla refused to budge as he turned his body in reaction to the Kraken's motions of his body. Roaring loudly, he bit down on the shoulder of the Kraken, making the cephalopod cry out in pain and strike Godzilla in the face whilst simultaneously wrapped two large tentacles around his neck, tightening them like a noose on a victim being hung.

Godzilla grabbed the two tentacles with his clawed hands and tried to pull them off but it was no use. They were too strong, much too strong. Plus, the battle seemed to have proved Elsa's perception of him correct; he was tiring out, which meant the Kraken had an easy advantage over him and was going to use it to the best of his ability. He held onto Godzilla by his back, being careful to avoid the dorsal fins, and squeezed tightly. Godzilla felt is neck slowly shut. He could feel the bones and windpipe gradually be pushed together to breaking point despite is thick skin. It was only imaginable what would happen. The bones would break; the windpipe would crush and thus lead him unable to breathe and he would wriggle on the ground like a worm. It was horrible to think about and those on the ground would soon bear witness to it unless he did something, and fast!

As the two neared the side of the mountain they had thrown each other into countless times, Godzilla grabbed the Kraken by the head, which was near his shoulder as the sea beast was biting down into it, and yanked it forward and bit down on it as hard as he could. The Kraken screamed loudly, the sound rippling through the air like thunder, and tried to break free; loosening his tentacles on the neck of Godzilla in the process. Seeing his chance, Godzilla released his jaws on the Kraken's head and clamped down on them, his teeth shearing through them like a pair of scissors through paper. Then, grabbing the tentacles around his middle, he pulled them away from his body and bit down on them, cutting them in half. The remains dropped into the bay and sank beneath the chopping water.

It was then the Kraken made a move that no one expected, though Godzilla would not have been surprised. He released his opponent, jumped down into the water and swam away as fast as he could, hoping to put as much difference between himself and Godzilla. His gigantic enemy, after recovering from the move, roared in anger as he watched the cephalopod go, furious that he had not been able to finish him off after all this chasing and torment. Every inch of his body wanted to rush out after him and finish him off. The Kraken was badly injured, surely he could not last much longer!

But Godzilla could not go after him; he was far too weak! Breathing heavily, he leant forward. Heavy breaths passed his lips. His old, weary body had been going non-stop for days, weeks and this battle against _two_ monsters had not helped. Worn out, he barely had the strength to stand. His muscles ached. He just wanted to lie down and … he sank to his knee, growls mixed in with his heavy breaths.

* * *

"C'mon, shoot him down!"

A scene of chaos greeted Elsa, Anna and the others as they reached the last part of the sane before the docks on the edge of Arendelle. Before them, just in front of the burning buildings and piles of rubble they could see the guards firing up at Ebirah, using a few cannons that they had managed to scrounge out from the nearby armoury. BANG! One cannonball slammed into Ebirah's face. BANG! Another hit him in the shoulder that led to the missing claw.

The giant shrimp growled and, swiping his claw across the ground like a broom brushing away dirt and leaves, smashed the cannons out of existence, throwing the guards manning them through the air in all directions. Some landed in the burning buildings, their screams filling the air like a musical chorus. Others were thrown into the bay and lay motionless on the surface of the water, their bodies no longer functioning.

"My God!" Elsa breathed as she had Marshmallow set her and her sister down on the ground. "We have to spot him before he wipes out everyone else!"

It was true. Pabbie had ordered the trolls and remaining soldiers to retreat as Ebirah advanced down the shore, using his claw to rip up another part of the docks and throw it out into the bay, growling aggressively.

"Elsa, do you still think this plan of yours will work?" Kristoff asked her.

"I doubt it but it's all we have left! Marshmallow, take the others and link up with Pabbie, the trolls and the guards." Elsa told the giant snowman and looked back out at the gigantic shrimp as it roared loudly in frustration in trying to lift its massive bulk out of the water. "I'll try and trap him!"

"Elsa, please, don't go there alone!" Anna pleaded with her.

"I have to, Anna!" Elsa turned to her sister, a flicker of pain from the memory of what she had done to her earlier flashing across her face. "I don't want you to get hurt! Now go, all of you!"

Before Anna could even protest, Marshmallow swept her up and rushed off past Elsa; Sven with Kristoff and Olaf following close behind. Elsa watched them go with a sad look, wishing all of this, all of this death and destruction would be over if she just snapped her fingers like that. She hated her sister being sad and upset and she hated having to leave her like this but the last thing she wanted was for her to get hurt. After all, trapping Ebirah was going to be a _very_ difficult task, one that Elsa knew would very likely cost her life.

Sighing heavily in regret and preparation, Elsa rushed out across the bay, forming a sheet of ice below her as she went.

"God help me and all of us," she muttered to herself tentatively.

* * *

Ebirah roared and reared back a little as another explosive ball of fire erupted on his face showering him with flames that he so desperately hated. He was quick to splash them out in the bay and proceeded to throw another large piece of rubble at Marshmallow; scattering Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Kristoff and the others as it smashed into the ground, only just missing the giant snowman.

The giant shrimp snarled in anger at having missed his target and proceeded to reach out for another piece of rubble.

Suddenly, a huge ice block slammed into its back and Ebirah roared in both surprise and pain as it flared up his back and onto his only remaining claw. Snarling angrily, he looked over his shoulder and saw a line of thick ice about ten feet wide and just over a hundred feet long near him, the gap between it and him being about forty feet. And standing on the end was … he glared a dangerous glare.

Elsa backed away a few paces, starting to question to herself whether this was a good idea by getting this close to Ebirah on her own. Even with her powers, she was still at great risk, particularly now that he was so full of adrenaline and anger. Anyone looking on would see clearly that she did not stand a chance.

But that did not stop her from trying.

Throwing both of her hands forward, a wave of ice formed around Ebirah's lower body, trapping it in the ice. The creature roared in surprise and began smashing it with his claw to try and break away. Those on shore saw what was happening. Elation filled them. Now was their chance!

"C'mon!" Kristoff exclaimed, grabbing two barrels of whiskey.

Oaken picked up two as well whilst Anna and Olaf rolled one each down to the shore. Marshmallow grabbed a huge handful and, once a guard had set light to them, threw them at Ebirah. A ball of flame seemed to erupt across him and he screamed in terror and pain, smashing his body against the ice desperately to try and break through it to the water below. Elsa created more ice around Ebirah as the sheet that had him trapped was beginning to crack and break open, but he smashed it aside with his claw, now panicking and becoming more agitated which worried her more. An agitated creature, especially when trapped, was _always very dangerous!_

"C'mon! We have to stop it! Throw more at it! Throw _everything_ at it!" one of the guards shouted, setting fire to a small bottle of wine and throwing it at Ebirah; the bottle exploding on his leg.

Wave after wave of fiery objects was thrown at the giant shrimp at it thrashed about wildly, smashing all pieces of ice Elsa threw at it. She even conjured up a set of sharp spikes and threw them at Ebirah but he either knocked them aside or they smashed harmlessly off his shell hard back. What was more, he seemed to become more agitated as the firebombs began exploding all across his body, burning large parts of it to a crisp.

"C'mon!" Anna cried ecstatically as she threw a small bottle of oil at the shrimp, hitting his claw. "We almost got him!"

Finally, Ebirah decided enough was enough.

Raising his claw, he brought it down with a thunderous crash onto the ice, smashing it into a million pieces and sending chunks of it, along with a wave of water, in all directions. Those on the shore barely had any time to flee before it struck them, wetting all the barrels and putting out the fires needed for them and forcing all to the ground. Elsa too was thrown over the side of the ice sheet trail she had created into the bay. With a gasp of air, her head broke the surface and she coughed and spluttered as she gasped for air, pain flaring up her side and back once more like they were on fire.

"ELSA! LOOK OUT!" Anna's voice screamed over to her but her sister saw the threat before she could even open her mouth to reply.

Looming over her, only about thirty feet away, was Ebirah and what was more, he was looking _right down_ at her. His eyes glowed with anger, his large claw's snaps echoed loudly through the air, a soft growl emanating from his throat as he glared at Elsa, his enemy, the one who had hurt him and put so much pain on him.

Now she was cornered and even as Anna ran as fast as her legs would go towards the docks, it was obvious that Elsa was done for.


	18. Collapse into uncertainty

Anna ran, ran as fast as she could go and dived head first into the bay, the freezing cold water sapping at her body and soaking through her dress. She pushed with all her strength through the cold water, praying that she would get to Elsa quickly. Though in the back of her mind she doubted herself excessively. Why am I doing this? Why am I putting myself in the firing line of Ebirah! He'll rip me apart!

 _It's because of Elsa!_ She harshly reminded herself. _Elsa protects you and you have to do the same for her! You have to-_

The next thing Anna knew, she was flying through the air as the water world around her seemed to explode around her like a cannonball impacting the water. The world spun, everything seemed to be shifting and changing constantly like it was being spun just like when she would play with the little globe that her parents had once owned. Then, SPLASH, she hit the water and was thrown into darkness, save for the glow of the fires on the surface above. Panic gripped her firmly and held her in its vice. What was she to do? What was she to do?

Something broke through the water above her and grabbed her around the arm and yanked her out of the bay and onto the ice sheet. It was Elsa. Just as she had been earlier, her face was soaking wet, her braid now having come undone and was now trailing down her shoulders and arms and back. Her dress too was dripping wet and her shoes had come off in the bay. Her breaths were deep and her blue eyes full of fright as if she had woken from a nightmare into another.

"Anna!" she gasped, embracing her sister. "What are you doing out here?!" she demanded as she released her sister.

"I had to make sure you were okay," Anna told her. "I didn't want anything to-"

"ANNA! ELSA! WATCH OUT!"

Even before Kristoff had stopped yelling the warning to them, the two sisters were already aware of it.

Ebirah loomed over them, his eyes full of fury at having failed to kill both of them. Oh this had gone on long enough! No more were going to avoid him! He _would hurt them_ and he _would kill them!_ Regardless of the missing claw, he was going to finish them _both_ off. For good.

"Anna, get behind me!" Elsa said to her, pushing her sister behind her and standing up, bending her arms at the elbows and extending her fingers, ready to confront whatever Ebirah was going to throw at them.

Ebirah, growling at Elsa's defensive response to his offensive move, leaned in, claw at the ready. It was obvious he was going to enjoy taking the lives of these two. Elsa felt Anna grip her shoulders, a panicked expression on both of their faces. Though they were terrified, they stood their ground. Even if they wanted to run they knew it would be hopeless. At least they would be together in this final stand.

"Anna, I love you!" Elsa said to her sister, giving her one final sympathetic look over her shoulder as if to say _"I'm sorry it's come to this!"  
_

Anna knew what she meant and gripped her sister's shoulder tighter. "I love you too, Elsa!" she replied, shutting her eyes, ready for Ebirah to attack.

With a heavy growl, Ebirah raised his claw and brought it down.

 **KZZZZZRRGGGHHHH!** "Huh, what the?"

Elsa gasped. Anna stared with wide eyes, both unable to take in the scene in front of them. Those too on the shore were just as shocked.

Ebirah's claw hovered about ten feet above Elsa and Anna, frozen there like a statue. But Elsa had not been the source of this occurrence, no! The gigantic creature had frozen, his eyes now open as wide as they would go in surprise and shock, the mouth quivered and breaths became a groan of pain. Another cracking sound filled the air, this time they heard the snap of … a shell? Yes, it was a shell. Water shifted violently as Ebirah was pulled back by a large hand grasping onto his tail.

It was Godzilla. With a growl, he pulled up the giant shrimp, who was like a large toy in his hands. Ebirah struggled and roared violently, swinging his claw at Godzilla to try and impale him like he did Varan. His enemy, however, was quicker and more powerful than he expected and clamped down with his jaws onto Ebirah's arm, shearing off the other claw as easy as teeth cutting through a slab of meat. Ebirah screamed and writhed about in agony but Godzilla did not stop there. Blue shot up his tail, then his dorsal fins and then …

 **FWOOOSSSSSHHHHHH!** A jet of blue flame shot out of his mouth into Ebirah, the fire burning through his skin and face. The shrimp screamed louder than he had before, writhing about madly but it was hopeless. He was a goner. Slowly, he felt his life ebb away from him as his face hardened and then, along with the top half of his body, crumbled like dust into his hands.

Exhaling deeply as he abruptly halted the jet of flame, a feeling of relief sweeping through the gigantic creature. It was over! He had done it …

 **SKRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-ooooooooooooonnnnnnngggghhhhhhh!**

… And dropped Ebirah's corpse into the bay, creating a loud splash that sent ripples across the water in all directions. The ice trail shook a little as Elsa and Anna, and practically everyone else nearby, looked up in amazement as he heaved a heavy breath, leaning forward a little in exhaustion. He was tired, exhausted, wiped out! The last forty eight hours had taken a huge tool on him on top of the moany months of chasing the Kraken and the arrival of Ebirah had not helped. Part of him was frustrated in that his major enemy had escaped and he had only killed another who had just happened to show up and side with the Kraken as well as him losing an ally in this battle. He looked over with a sympathetic gaze at the body of his fallen comrade, saddened that he had not lived through this battle. It just felt like a total loss.

Another part of him was relieved, however. Varan, for example, had died fighting and a hero in fighting in these creatures. Plus, Godzilla had killed, with Varan and the snow dragon's help, killed the giant shrimp and severely injured the Kraken, who was likely to be bleeding out.

The snow dragon … _her!_

Looking back over towards Arendelle, the giant monster's eyes set themselves on the ice sheet, particularly the two beings standing on the end of it. Growling a little, he stepped over to the sheet, looking down at Elsa and Anna who stared back at him, once again completely silent at the sheer size of this creature. Anna, however, now stood alongside her sister, no longer afraid of him anymore. Rather she, like Elsa, found herself warming up to him, even liking him! Wow! If someone had told her that she would be warming up to a monster the size of a mountain three days ago she would have laughed at them. Now, she probably would have just nodded (A major surprise for even Anna).

Godzilla stopped about six steps, for him, from the girls, gazing down at them with the same sense of wonder and curiosity in his gold eyes as he had had earlier today and the previous day. Elsa and Anna stared back at him with the same feelings, happy and amazed that they were now face to face with the most powerful creature in probably the whole world.

"When you look at him, he's … amazing!" Anna commented.

Elsa nodded. "He certainly is," she replied, taking a step towards the gigantic creature as if to walk towards him to … well hug him or shake his hand or something. To be honest, she did feel like doing that but if her size of his was different it would have been possible.

Godzilla must have sensed her feelings as he too took another step forward, his fiery eyes fading a little with their colour as they gazed into her blue eyes, almost seemingly entranced by their beauty. Though she was almost an ant compared to him, he could see greatness within her and courage and wisdom. There were few of her kind; she was in fact the first with powers he had met and yet she used them carefully and for protection rather than ignorance. He internally smiled to himself. Man was still part of nature, however much he tried to distance himself from it, and if there were beautiful parts of it then this queen amongst the humans was certainly one of them.

Elsa and Godzilla remained fixed in eye contact as if they were the only two beings left in the world. Everything around them seemed a blur as these two just found themselves unable to look away from the other. It was amazing really. Two opposites had met and were now unable to leave the other. It was just so-

SPLASH! A thunderous explosion of water drew the eyes of the two back to the bay, the waves of the splash crashing against the shore and the ice sheet. A large shape jumped out of the water and lunged at Godzilla, grabbing him with hands and … tentacles!

The Kraken was back, and he was furious!

"NOOOOO!" Elsa screamed, instinctively backing away as she watched Godzilla roar in anger as the cephalopod pulled him back away from Arendelle like a guard pulling an intruder away from a forbidden place. Anna rushed forward and grabbed her, thought she, along with her sister, wished she could go out after them. "NO! Anna, let me go!" Elsa barked at her.

"Elsa, it's too dangerous!" Anna replied, having to shout over the roars and crashes as the two beats wrestled with each other.

"Bullshit!" Elsa wrenched her arm out of her sister's grip. " _I have to help him!"_

Another ear splitting roar snapped the two out of their argument as the Kraken wrapped another tentacle around Godzilla's neck, trying to crush it whilst grabbing his head with his hand and pulling it back. Godzilla struggled violently like an animal caught in a trap and elbowed the creature in the face; stunning him but he refused to let go.

Both creatures, unaware of their surroundings, found themselves stumbling directly towards danger.

"Oh no!" Elsa cried with a terrified voice; her sister too looking on hopelessly.

 **BOOM!** The earth shook as Godzilla and the Kraken slammed into the side of the mountain they had crashed into so many times, tearing out a huge chunk of it and scattering it up and down the path and the shore they were on. The Kraken pushed Godzilla into the rock wall with all his strength, teeth gritted in anger and muscles pulsating with adrenaline like ever before! This time he was going to finish Godzilla off! This time, _he would win!_

Just then, the sound of loud cracking and crumbling filled the air. The Kraken and, from what he could see due to his point of location against the mountain and the Kraken having knocked his vision a little, looked up to see the mountain … what! It was getting smaller? How could it-wait! No! The Kraken's eyes widened in terror. It was getting smaller because … it was crumbling … directly towards …

Both monsters barely had time to roar as the landslide of rock fell onto them with a ferocious fury, smashing them and tearing the landscape below them apart like a volcano exploding with all its fury in an apocalyptic eruption. The noise filled the air like a hundred thousand, a million horses running at once. The earth shook, dust bellowed out and the mountain quickly disappeared.

"NOOO!" Elsa screamed, taking a step forward but fell onto her knees, tears falling down her face as the sight became too much for her. "Godzilla, noooo!" she cried.

Anna tried to comfort her but she found herself overcome with emotion and could only hug her sister and weep alongside her as the noise faded and the earth was filled with a deathly silence of uncertainty.

 **Author's note: Hey fellow FF readers and authors. Only one chapter left. Hope you are looking forward to it!**


	19. Farewell

**The next morning**

When you face the aftermath of a disaster, whether it be small or of apocalyptic proportions, you ask yourself: Why? Why did this happen? Why did this take place, and why here and now? Why did it affect my home, my friends and family and neighbours, me? Why did this have to happen? And of course, what was to happen now? Would we recover and go back to the way we were before? Would we restore the 'old times' or will we change? And if so, for better or worse? Would we descend into anarchy and chaos or open the ways to a new era?

All of these questions ran through the minds of the people of Arendelle and the surrounding areas as they returned to the once magnificent city, one that had captivated the world with its culture, architecture, people, surroundings and wealth and, of course, its royal family. This jewel of southern Norway had been literally smashed to pieces and was now a smoking shell. All were hoping that something salvageable could be found in the ruins of the city, but one look at Arendelle told them that it was nearly impossible.

* * *

"Be careful there ma'am!"

"Watch your steps. All citizens report to the main square."

"I need help, there's someone trapped under here!"

"Jesus Christ, everything is gone!"

Thousands of voices filled the air around Arendelle, all carrying the same emotions; shock, fear, anger, sadness, nonchalance. Then again, with everything that one would hold dear wiped out literally in a single night who _would not_ be overwhelmed at the very least? The remains of the sunken fleet hung in the bay like fallen warriors; smoke and dust hung in the air around several buildings that had once housed families and parties and meetings, now all of them flattened into nothingness. The castle, once the crown jewel of Arendelle was not flattened to a complete wreck. Even the very landscape that Arendelle was built within, all the fjords, mountains, hills, forests and pathways. It just looked like it had been the subject of a ferocious meteor shower. Scattered to and fro across the entire area were bodies of fallen guards and sailors and the occasional citizen, many of the latter being around the bay entrance where the wall had once stood; it too now nothing but a dishevelled wreck.

On one of the paths leading out of the city's left side, a contingent of guards and sailors stood, some on horseback, most on foot, weapons close to them. They had stopped the flow of citizens coming back to Arendelle on this side because of the enormous rock pile created last night when Godzilla and the Kraken had fought their last battle. Silence filled the air like a cloud, the only chatter coming from the few soldiers who tried to find some sense of rebuilding their shattered humanity. Most were still trying to comprehend that _this_ … this battle had literally wiped out their homeland.

Standing by the shore, Anna splashed some water onto her face to try and wipe away the last fragments of dirt and dust that had been on her since last night. Her hair was unkempt, much like when she would wake up in the morning, her dress was torn and ripped and her arms and legs and shoulders and face were all cut and bruised. Like the soldiers, she too had barely spoken since the final events of the battle last night. But she was not as bad as-

"Anna, you okay?" a voice from behind spoke up and she looked to see Kristoff standing there with Sven and Olaf, looking worryingly at her.

She sighed heavily and shrugged. "I guess so," she replied nonchalantly, picking up the towel on the ground and drying her face before looking back out at the castle or what _had_ been the castle, and then at Arendelle.

Movement from behind her followed by the resting of a hand on her shoulder made her look at Kristoff, who gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze but she could see the loss in his face. Everything he had grown up living with … it was gone. Everything was literally gone and it would take a long time to recover.

"I know how you feel, Anna," he told her. "But at least _we're_ still alive."

She nodded but still felt down and looked up at the body of Varan across the bay, his corpse no longer breathing or moving with life, the wound of where Ebirah had stabbed him fiercely visible even from her position. It made her sick to her stomach, both from the sight and also knowing that … that they had lost someone, not _something_ but _someone_ who had tried to protect them. And he had been the first of two as …

Looking past Kristoff, the two of them, along with Olaf and Sven, looked back at the enormous rock pile about one hundred feet away, towering high above them like some kind of natural structure. Somewhere amongst the boulders and rocks and debris lay the one who had fought hard alongside Varan and Elsa when she was the snow dragon and, like the former, had given his life to stop the Kraken and Ebirah from wreaking havoc and causing countless deaths and unprecedented destruction. It saddened her to her heart's core, just like it had …

"Is Elsa alright?" Olaf asked as he walked up to them, looking down the shoreline.

"I doubt it," Anna replied tonelessly as she and Kristoff also looked in his direction.

About fifty feet from them, sitting alone on a piece of ice that jutted out about fifteen feet from the shore was Elsa. Her legs had been brought up to be embraced by her arms, which were wrapped tightly around them like a Christmas present wrapping. Her head rest on her knees, looking out across the bay at … well, nothing. Though her face was turned away from them, the three could see that she was lost, detached from the rest of the world, saddened at what had happened the previous night.

"I feel so sorry for her," Olaf commented; Anna and Kristoff nodding in agreement.

"I'll go talk to her," Anna announced, walking away from the boys who looked on solemnly.

* * *

"Elsa?"

Her sister did not even register her presence; she just continued to stare ahead of her as if in a trance, lost from reality and had given up on all hope of trying to re-establish herself with in. For Anna, it momentarily brought back memories of their past, of when her sister had made herself scarce from her sister and shut herself away from her sister. It was happening all over again. She sighed heavily and sat down next to her sister, her blue eyes looking at her sister's form.

"Elsa? C'mon, please don't ignore me." Anna said to her, a slight begging in her voice.

Elsa shifted a little and looked up at her sister, revealing her face. Like Anna's it was bruised and worn out, as if she had aged forty years in a few minutes. Her eyes were bloodshot and a few cuts labelled her cheeks and forehead. Her hair was torn and, her braid loose and draping down her shoulders and back. Her eyes, besides them being bloodshot, held what Anna could be clear defeat, loss of happiness as if they had lost someone close to them again.

Anna placed an arm around her sister and held her close. "We couldn't have done anything for him, Elsa," she told her.

Her sister just shifted and continued to look on ahead of them, her eyes now falling on Varan's body as if her brain could do nothing more than wallow in sorrow.

"I just can't believe it," she muttered, though Anna could hear her voice. "I tried to save everyone and look what happened."

"Elsa, don't talk like that!" Anna said to her firmly. "You did what you could. No one could have asked for more!"

"Really?" Elsa looked up at her sister. "Anna, look what's happened," she waved her hand at the surrounding landscape. "Arendelle has been wiped off the map; many of our people are homeless or dead; Varan is gone and so is Godzilla." She buried her head in her knees. "I tried and it didn't work."

"Of course it did, Elsa." Anna told her. "Elsa, look at me! No, look at me!" he placed her hands on either side of her sister's head and made her look up at her, looking firmly into her blue eyes. "Elsa, you need to stop trying to act like you owe a huge debt to Arendelle! You've done enough over the last two years! And last night you saved most of Arendelle! No, don't interrupt me! Yes, we lost everything but we can rebuild because _we're_ still alive. Me, you, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven the trolls and the people of the city! We could've lost everything!"

Elsa went to reply but paused, considering her sister's words and then lightly nodded. Yes, Anna was right. They had lost a lot but at least the majority of Arendelle had survived. And yes, they could always rebuild. Elsa had done everything she could … well almost everything.

She sighed heavily. "I just wish I could have saved Varan and …" she paused for a moment, as if too saddened to even say that name. "Godzilla." She whispered, her voice breaking a little as she did so.

Anna nodded, looking sadly down at the ground. Yes, they had lost the two who had tried to defend them and everything they held dear. Varan and Godzilla had made the ultimate sacrifice, though in doing so they had defeated the Kraken and Ebirah. Still that alone did not remove the want by the two to have them alive.

Elsa sighed and stood up. "We'll find a way to bury Varan at sea." She told Anna, looking sadly at the giant creature's body. "It's the least we could give him."

Anna nodded as she stood up too looking on with melancholy at Varan. He had been pretty much the main reason the battle had swung in their favour, and he had given his life for it. He deserved nothing less.

"Your majesty!" a guard shouted from the path.

It was then, however, that the two sisters realised what it was that the guard was getting at. They could feel the ground … it was shaking! Yes, it was shaking, only slightly but still it was enough to draw their attention. Large rocks began to fall down the enormous pile into the bay. Voices of shouting or warning and terror fled from the immediate vicinity. Kristoff rushed over to the two with Sven and Olaf in tow.

"What is that?" Anna asked as they began to back away, watching another large boulder fall to the ground with a loud crash!

"I don't know, but we should go!" Kristoff said, pulling the girls back.

"No, wait!" Elsa removed his grip from her hand, looking on with amazement at the pile of rocks. "Could it be …"

BOOM! The rock pile partially exploded on the side facing away from the group and a huge body rose up from it; tentacles following close behind. Upon seeing it, Elsa tensed, a look of anger seeping onto her face.

"The Kraken!" she exclaimed, forming a sharp piece of ice in her hands. "Guys, get back! We need to stop him!"

"Wait!" Anna stopped her, looking curiously at the body of the beast, or …what she thought it was. IT was shaking and rising funnily, almost as if … "It's not moving. And neither are the tentacles coming up with it!" She looked back at the others. "Do you think?"

"It can't be!" Kristoff breathed, aghast.

The body rose higher, shaking slightly as it did. The tentacles hung loosely, wobbling as the body came up but they did not wiggle about madly like loose snakes. No, it was almost as if … wait, a hand! Yes, a large hand was grasping the body and the ground shook as footsteps echoed out from it. More rocks fell as a row of dorsal fins gradually rose up from the enormous hole.

Then out came what rest of the creature holding the Kraken's body.

Anna gasped. Kristoff was silent, though his face contorted to a look of shock. Elsa too was silent but her heart was jumping and screaming with joy. Even a small smile of relief made its way onto her lips.

It was Godzilla. He-he was … he was alive!

Grunting loudly, the gigantic creature stood up and dropped the body of the cephalopod onto the ground half of it falling into the bay with a loud splash! Those around the shore looked on at the body of the cephalopod. The head was cocked to one side; the eyes of charcoal black were now empty of life, one arm hung out into the bay, the hand open as if trying to ask for forgiveness from God. All tentacles were limp and lifeless, many having been cut at the ends or halfway or completely. Large wounds were visible all across the body from the previous two days' battle. The final image of a fallen titan.

Godzilla released a chorus of heavy breaths, exhausted at what had taken place over the last forty eight hours or so. He looked down at his fallen foe's body with a sense of relief. Finally, after months of chasing and fighting, _fierce fighting_ to be exact …he had done it! The Kraken was gone. He was dead! No more would he be causing a terror for the rest of the world, no more would ships sink and many lives be lost.

A terror of the world had been removed, though Godzilla had only just made it through. He was exhausted and would need to rest for a long time to recuperate his strength.

As he shook himself free of the dust and water, he caught a familiar scent. Upon receiving it, a sense of relief flooded his mind and he turned and looked down. There! Standing on the shore far below from his immense height was her! The woman!

Elsa stared back at him for a moment, captivated once again by his fiery gold gaze as if he were trying to hypnotise her. Then, somehow before she could even register it herself, she found herself running towards the mountain, a large stairway of ice conjuring up along its front. Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf ran with her, though their eyes barely left the gigantic creature as he looked in amazement. From his facial expression, it would not be a surprise of he were saying: _"Wow, she certainly is a surprising being!"_

* * *

"Elsa, are you sure this is safe?!" Kristoff called to her.

She did not answer back but slowed to a slow walk as she reached the top of a large cliff on the mountain's side, gazing up in wonder at Godzilla. They were about mid chest level to him so he had another good one hundred feet or so height advantage over them. With a curious growl, he stepped back towards the mountain, his eyes focusing on the group of beings.

As the others reached the top of the cliff behind her, they too paused and gazed up in shock at the sheer size of this creature. Anna briefly glanced down at the ground that looked to be miles below, many miles below, then up at Godzilla. Looking at him, it was not very hard to see why he had the word _God_ in his name.

"Remind me not to annoy this thing," Kristoff muttered to her.

Olaf, however, was, as always, ecstatic to see the new arrival. "Hey there! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

Elsa just stifled a laugh as she glanced back at the snowman, never un-amazed by his cuteness. But a steady set of noises from Godzilla made her look back at him in surprise. He appeared to be … chuckling! Wow, Olaf really was good at making others laugh!

Anna, Kristoff and Sven came over, all of them looking up at Godzilla with a sense of wonder and amazement. Oddly, that feeling of nervousness and tension that had been raging within them had suddenly dissipated. No longer did they feel like they were going to be squashed or smashed to pieces. In fact, they actually felt … well, _safe_ around him!

Elsa looked at them and Godzilla and then stepped forward, clearing her throat. "Godzilla," she said, speaking a little louder than normal so she was sure her voice would reach him. "This is my family. Olaf-" she introduced the little snowman who waved happily with a smile on his face. "Kristoff and Sven-" both of them gave a small nod of greeting, though they were still amazed by the sheer size of the creature that they remained largely silent. "And my sister Anna."

Anna, by no way a surprise to those with her, waved. "Hi, you are amazing! I mean what you did was great. Of course, aside from all the destruction and such but still you were awesome! And the way you hit the Kraken and the way you roar, ha, it even had my sister scared!" she nudged her sister. "But still you are just amazing! I wonder what it's like being you? Being so big and tall, and having _fire powers too!_ I mean that is amazing and-wait, sorry!" she blushed furiously, her rambling having gotten carried away.

Godzilla just released a burst of breath from his nose, his lips curling back a little. Like Elsa, he was trying to stifle a laugh. Oh Anna could just please anyone with her rambling.

Gaining control of herself, Elsa stepped forward, now looking up at the gigantic creature before her, who leaned in closer so his face was eventually only a few metres from hers. The size was just mind boggling. It never ceased to amaze those looking up at him; it was as if he were an entire world standing directly before them.

Elsa stopped just by the edge of the cliff and Godzilla leaned in a little more, his warm breath showering her body. It felt good, really good and made her exhale in a comforting manner.

"Godzilla," she said, looking up into his fiery gold eyes, seeing the calmness within them. The beauty of hers seemed to captivate him. "Thank you for protecting us. You really saved us and you have our thanks."

Godzilla just replied with a low, soft noise as if to say _"It's fine. I did what I had to do."_ Elsa smiled at him.

She smiled at him and then did something incredible, something that even surprised herself!

She opened her arms and … rested her body against his nose, feeling the warmth of his body radiate through her. For Godzilla, the sudden coldness that stretched across his face was … comforting. His body aged by battle and hot to the brim by his heart's core and the adrenaline pumping around his body. Plus, being this close to this woman made him realise something.

In the last two days he had come to learn that she was like him. Though he knew nothing of her and her sister's past, he would not be surprised if there were people even here who feared her. Yet, she had proven to be just the opposite. She was a protector. She may have been labelled a monster and had people running scared from her, yet she was willing to risk her life to protect those she held dear. Like him, he too had been nicknamed a monster of nothing more than mindless destruction but he was more of a kind of guardian, a force of nature restoring balance. Elsa was very similar, if not the same as him but for the humans.

That was what drew him to her the most, and he was glad for it.

After a moment, Elsa stepped back from him, looking up at his fiery gold eyes once again.

"Thank you again, Godzilla," she said to him, knowing that he would be able to understand him. "We never would have done it without you. We owe you our lives."

Godzilla made some kind of noise and looked at the four with Elsa and then down at Arendelle, taking in the smouldering ruins and the masses of people. Even from his height and distance, he could see many of them looking up at him, no doubt worried or curious or amazed to see him alive. He looked back at Elsa and she could see in his eyes an important message for her.

 _Protect them Elsa. All of them, whatever it takes. Whatever it takes._

She nodded, amazed at that she could somehow understand, though vaguely, what it was he was telling her.

 _I will._ She silently replied.

Godzilla made a kind of purring noise and then, turning his massive body, began to walk back away from the mountain towards the bay entrance, once again leaving those stunned at how this enormous creature could even be a living thing.

As they watched him walk back towards the bay entrance, his footfalls made the ground rumble a little, Elsa felt a nudge on her shoulder. It was Anna and she had a smug look on her face.

"What?" Elsa asked her innocently.

"You know what," her red headed sister replied. " _You like him_ , don't you," she added, a large smile creeping onto her face.

Elsa blushed and looked away, her eyes falling on the enormous size of Godzilla, his long tail whipping through the air, blowing away the dust and smoke of the previous night that still hung in the air. She had to admit, though there was no romantic interest (the reason there was obvious) she did know there was some kind of bond between them, one that went deeper than what they both stood for.

Smiling to herself, she looked back at Anna's face and shrugged. "Alright, I do," she admitted confidently. "Any problem with that?"

Kristoff, Olaf and Sven shook their heads but Anna just giggled, though she too answered "Nope."

Elsa rolled her eyes. _My sister will never let this go!_ She thought to herself begrudgingly.

As their eyes fell on Godzilla again, he paused at the bay entrance and looked back at the group, his eyes meeting theirs. They stared back, fiery gold meeting blue, brown and green eyes in return, the expression of him looking a little down clear on his face. It was as if he was saying: _I shall miss you all. Especially you, Elsa. One day, may we meet again._

Then, Godzilla bade his farewell to them and Arendelle.

 _ **SKRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKK!**_

And with that he turned and descended back into the bay on the other side, his dorsal fins sticking up into the air as he swam away through the opening that led to the open sea.

He was going to rest, back to his home.

Home. That word struck the group like a hammer as they looked back down at Arendelle. Kristoff sighed.

"Well, we've got a lot of work ahead of us." He said.

Anna and Elsa nodded. "We sure do," the former replied. "But, we'll get through it."

"We certainly will." Elsa said and exhaled heavily, no longer feeling so down now. "Let's get going."

The others obeyed and they all headed back to the stairs, though Elsa paused and looked back out towards the bay entrance, as if she were looking out through the mountains and the water at Godzilla as he swam away, thinking deeply of him and wondering if he were doing the same of her.

 _I wonder if we'll meet again?_ She asked herself.

That question hung in her mind but as she descended with the others back to the ground below, she knew that only time and fate would come to answer that for her.

But regardless of the time, she knew if Godzilla were to return, she was of one thing.

If Godzilla and they met again, he would always protect them, whatever it would take.

Whatever it took.

 **Author's note: Dear readers and writers of FF. I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I have. It has been a pleasure to do and am glad to have added it to the list Godzilla/Frozen crossovers.**

 **Now of course, some of you will be wondering and asking yourselves and me the question; Will there be a sequel?**

 **Currently, the answer is yes. However, there is always a down side to it. I do have a future Godzilla/Frozen FF (a sequel to this one) on the list of ones to be carried out in the future at some point, but there are other projects that will come before that and so the exact date of when I will carry out this sequel FF is unknown as of now.**

 **I have three other FF's to do that are currently on hold, plus several shorts to be made throughout the year and then an enormous Halo crossover series that will certainly take up a lot of time before completion.**

 **So, dear readers, as stated before, only time will tell when the sequel to this FF will be published. Until then, take care and once again thank you for your support for this FF. I am glad to have written it.**

 **~Cossacks250  
**


	20. Author's note

**Greetings fellow FF readers and writers.**

 **By now many of you had read my Frozen/Godzilla crossover and the note at the end of the final chapter that stated it would be a long time before the sequel was published due to other commitments and other FFs, many of which will be put up in the next few weeks.**

 **Well, I have no doubt that you will all be very happy to hear that I have decided to change the plan. Here is why:**

 **First off is my Halo crossover series: Currently, this is still underwork and needs A LOT of thought, so I have decided to move the publication of this back a while. Plus, current commitments at university and elsewhere will prevent me from committing to it the level I would like. The new date for this is probably around about May or June next year.**

 **Second, I still have a few other FF's that I want to finish because they have been up here for a while and really should have been completed or near completion, but, as with the previous point, commitments have prevented this.**

 **Third, again it is the FF shorts. I have some planned and I would like to publish them soon when I have more free time.**

 **And last but not least, the popularity for my 'Clash of Titans' FF has made me realise that people want to know what happens and as I already have the sequel planned out and even a possible third one in development I have decided that instead of waiting until next summer or later, I will move it forward to this winter season.**

 **I hope this pleases you all and look forward to a trailer in the next week or so. Hopefully it will live up to the excitement and the hype of the Godzilla film trailers.**

 **Take care and have a good weekend.**

 **~Cossacks250**


End file.
